Dragonball Z Yu Yu Hakisho Tournament
by kifferdeal
Summary: All the Z fighters, Before Buu and Team Urimeshi, Jin, and Chu go to a tournament where all the villians are waiting R
1. Arival and the Drawings

Chapter 1

Arrival and the drawing

"who do you think will arrive first togoru." said a voice

"we shall see, Mr. Frieza, we shall see"

The tournament was hold on a island. A place where neither Yuske and his friends nor Goku and his friends have been The togoru bros., the saint beasts, Freiza, cell, the saiyns, Garlic Jr., rando, kerisu, bui, Turless and android 13 wer waiting for both parties. you see the knew Goku or Yuske wouden't give up a chance to fight.  
"shh!" said Cell, "Here come eight figures now"

Sure enough eight figures were fling to the island. he first one to land was Vegeta. then Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Yamcha, and Chaitzu all landed the shore . Goku was the last to land ,but when they all looked around the saw nothing.

"hmm" thought Goku, " I wonder Where every one is?"

"Hey Krillin," he said, " Are you sure this is the island where the tournament is?"

"I positive Goku, the e-mail I got said it was on this island."

" I hate computers" said Tien

"The feeling's mutual" said Piccolo.

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets search the island for food and water or any contacts," said Vegeta. 

" Like that boat?" said Yamcha.

Their was surly a boat coming and on the boat Kuwabara was being a look out.  
" Is that relay necessary?" said Hiei

"Hey, you know what happen the last tournament we went to, and the three of us don't want to see that again." said Yuske," Hey what going on Kuwabara are we their yet or what.

"Yea, Urameshi, were their but were not the only ones."

"Hey, Thanks for letting me and Jin tag Along, Mate," said Chu.

"No problem guys. Well lets go great our hosts."

The Urameshi team got of the boat and were greeted by the Z Fighters.  
"Hi! My name is Goku and this is my son Gohan, my best friend Krillin my sons mentor Piccolo, my fellow fighters Tien Shinhan, Yammcha, Chiatzu, veg.." "No need to do my intro Kakorot" "OK OK sheesh" "My name is Vegeta and this is my son Trunks" " Nice to meet you all. My name is Yuske Urameshi and I am spirit detective of this world and this is my master Genkai, my best rival Kuwabara my very close friends Hiei, Kurama, Chu, and Jin "Hello nice to meet you all" said Jin "So there's fifteen of us that is not enough to make a tournament" exclaimed Piccolo. "Well then, perhaps we better find our host/s really quick" said Kurama.  
Suddenly their was noise coming from the boat. "Tien they Brought Something or Someone on the boat!" exclaimed Chiatzu.

"Yuske I can check your boat for you," said Gohan.  
"No way! too embarrassing but you can help me,"said Yuske. Yuske and Gohan looked all over the boat finding nothing, until Gohan lifted an extra sail and found Botan, Kayko, Yukina and Puu there.

"What the hell are you doing here" said Yuske "We came to lend our support to you seven now it looks like you don't need it" Botan exclaimed.  
"Bulma? Is that you? Who are your friends? " asked Krillin I'm not Bulma! I'm Botan." "I'm Kayko and this is Puu." Yukeina you came to watch me! Kuwabara said,with a grin on his face. "Guys this is my girl friend Yukina." "Nice to meet you all,"said Yamcha "Well I guess you can come with us." said Goku "No way it's too dangerus" said Yuske. Kayko slapped Yuske no the face and said," Yuske Urameshi I want to watch you be cause I would hate to hear about how you got hurt. I was worried about you Yuske." "Kayko.." They continued to fight.  
"They're truly perfect for each other," said Kurama.  
"You can say that," said Piccolo. So, the nineteen heroes started out in to the center of the island, where they saw an arena and a board but the funny thing was instead of fifteen there were thirty-two. They were a little confused. then Piccolo and Kurama sensed something or someone. They were on guard.

"Come on out every one" Piccolo shouted.  
Every one looked at him and Kurama funny. just then Radiz popped up.  
"Hello Brother!" he said with a slimy grin on his face. Just then Rando appeared. "How is everything Detective" he stated. Now Goku and Yuske were in defensive. Nappa was the next to pop up. "Hey Vegeta!" he shouted Then Byakko Came out, then Turless, Next Gembu, then Garlic Jr., Then Seiryo, then susaku, then android 13, then kerisu and bui poked their heads out, and Cell showed up right behind everybody, Along with Elder Togoru.

"While you wait let me show you the two people responsible for this tournament" said Cell just then Who shoud arrive but Frieza And Younger Togoru

"Well since we all know each other. Why don't we get started?" said younger, "I have here a hat to draw a numbers in 1-32 . Who will be first to draw."

"Are you Sang this tournament is isn't a scam to get back at us Togoru"

"Yes!"

"Then Ill Go first" said Tien

Tien drew from the hat, then cell drew, then Hiei .soon every body drew all the numbers including togoro. Then the tour to the board and it read like this:

"Piccolo and Cell" "Frieza and Gembu" "Kurama and Nappa" "Bui and Rando "Kuwabara and Byakko" "Young togoru and Yamcha" "Gohan and Seiryu" "Raditz and Vegeta" "Tien and Hiei" "Garlic Jr. and Elder togoru" "Yuske and android 13" "Genkai and Turless" "Krillin and Susaku" "Jin and Goku" "Chiatzu and Chu" and "Trunks and Kerysu"

"The matches have been set let us all call it a night and try to get so sleep before the tournament tomorrow" "Hey, Goku do you really believe we can trust them?" asked Yuske "I hope so Yuske for all of our sakes" replied goku --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on the next chapter the tournament is on it way any first up is Piccolo. Can he tare cell's thrashing or will he do some of hi own? don't miss the second chapter "Piccolo vs. Cell" in dragonball yu yu tournament 


	2. Piccolo Vs Cell

Morning came to the island at last everyone was well rested. But Goku and Yuske felt a little uneasy about the tournament, along with Tien and Hiei.The four stood in the corner. "I don't like this one bit," said Hiei, " Their acting too nice for comfort." " I Know ." said Tien , " Piccolo would be here now if he wasn't first to battle, But he and I feel The worst for all of us." "Well what do we do?" asked Yuske "Well lets make the best of it. Let them make the first move. Be on your guard" said Goku. Everyone agreed with Goku decision. Back to the main arena the fights were on the way. "Is Everyone is now present? Good! Before we start lets go over the rules:

"Rule one: Do not go out of bounce

"Other than that anything goes" Piccolo you're first. Your opponent is Cell . Lets get started." Said Togoru. Piccolo Thought He could win this easy. The bell sounded. Piccolo threw the first punch into Cell's jaw. The battle took to the sky.

"You can Fly?" Yuske asked Goku

"We all can." Said Goku.

"I want to learn to fly." Said Yuske

"Me too" said Kuwabara

"Well ,after Piccolo's fight, I'll teach you two." Said Goku

They were fighting to their hearts content. Then Piccolo landed and Cell fell hard to the arena. Cell got up, and split to four .Piccolo tried to fight all four by himself, but Cell had the upper hand by knocking Piccolo around like a ping pong ball "Solar Flare" Screamed Cell. It blinded Piccolo, and Cell took advantage. "Kame-ha-me-Ha" .The blast was so powerful it could take out the white house, but piccolo blocked it.

"I see you've gotten stronger since we last fought." said Cell. "But not strong enough." Cell longed into an attack but piccolo block every shot. Cell had to withdraw. "Try this Blocking this." he said as he shaped his hand like a gun. Yuske couldn't believe it could he actually have a version of the Sprit Gun. "Spirit Gun" A blue stream came towards Piccolo. Piccolo tried to dodge it only to get his cloak pierced.

He took of hit turban and cloak, and started to plunge in an attack he gave Cell a right hook, then a left the a right kick, then a left jab. He was taking one Cell out at a time until he him self split in three, and made cell back to one as he came back to one" Masenka!" Piccolo fired, the blast hit Cell Blowing his arm completely off. Piccolo landed on the arena. Both piccolo and Cell put their fingers to their forehead "special beam" they both shouted out "Cannon" the blast were so powerful they knock both opponents out of bounce, but Piccolo touched ground first. "I decaire Cell the winner" said togoru. Piccolo had been eliminated

"One down, fourteen to go " thought every villain. 

And Just like he said Goku went to teach Yuske and Kuwabara how to fly and so of his own moves. Because he thinks they might need them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time dragonball Yu Yu tournament:  
Frieza starts his fight with Genbu, the First Saint beast of the tournament How will Freiza handle a guy who is completely Rock? And does Genbu have some new tricks? Find out in chap 3: "Frieza vs. Genbo" 


	3. Frieza Vs Genbu

With Piccolo's defeat the heroes are looking for a win. Goku went to train Yuske and Kuwabara. Tien and Hiei were going to check on them when they saw Seiryo and Byakko do something with four extra large stone slabs.  
"I wonder what they're up to, Hiei" Said Tien "Nothing good"Hiei Responded. The two went to see what was going on and saw them put the slabs around the arena. "Whose fighting next?" asked Hiei. "I think Frieza, but that can't be for him." said Tien," They're talking."

"I hope that Genbu appreciates this, these things are heavy" said Byakko "I Mean all of this because he hates Frieza. Why does he hate him? I mean he a rotten guy like the rest of us."

"Genbu has his reasons and it not Genbu who hates Frieza , It Susaku." exclaimed Seiryo. "Susaku was cast into our relm long ago by Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold."

"So that's why the stone. It for Genbu" said Hiei. As he remember how he came across him in the dark castle and how Kurama Struggled Against him. But Tien was thinking how Frieza was going to destroy all the slabs. Even though he never fought Frieza, he knew he wasn't a force to be messed with. "That's not going to work, Frieza will plow through those thing like wet paper." said Tien. Hiei look at him like he was crazy, for the way he saw it Freiza had no chance in hell. However, Tien has at least herd of Frieza, where he never started a sentence with him. 

Suddenly Seiryo spotted both Tien and Hiei and rushed in front of them. " Hello boys," he said. Tien was ready to fight as well as Hiei. just then Byakko Joined the three. "Look Byakko! Spies! the one demon who made me look bad and one freak of nature." said Seiryo. Tien was deeply offend. " I can make you a freak of nature.AHHHHHHHHH" he said .Tien went for a punch, but Hiei intervened and said "No, Tien! He's not worth it" Directied at Seiryo. "Well then How about you Hiei Your the one I want anyway." said Seiryo. "How about this If you want to fight me and him then wait for us to fight our battle, Then both of you and both of us will fight. I will take you on, Seiryo, and Tien can have Byakko." said Hiei. "You both are that eager to die?" asked Byakko. "We're that eager to stop a few Cheaters!' exclaimed Tien. "Your Both On" said Seryo "Prepare To Die Hiei and Mr. Shinhann." Byakko and Seiryo left the scene.

"Well lets not get to tired after our fight." said Tien. 'Our lives depend on it." Hiei agreed. they both walked to the main lobby where Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were teaching Yuske, And Kuwabara the Kamehameha Blast. Piccolo, Gohan, Kuramma, Genkai, Vegeta, Kayko and Jin Were all waiting around. "Where's Chiaotzu, Chu, Botan Trunks, And Puu?" asked Tien. "they went to pick up Master Roshi and Mom." said Gohan." Oh! OK!" Attention the second match is a bout to begin.

Frieza was getting ready for his fight when Elder Togoru sees him . Well can we bring them or what we know that Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Gohan, Hiei, Kurama, and Yuske can't pass up a fight." "Even so that was to close for comfort that last round. The silly Namek almost won." Said Frieza. "It seems you and Your Brother Should think That over. If the Namek is stronger than the Monkeys are Stronger, but you and your brother don't seem to get that"

"Do Not Say Bad Things About My Brother'" said elder " He has wished all that Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Yuske, Kurama, and Hiei, which includes you. Genbu is waiting for you Frieza".

They walk to the arena. Frieza steps in , Genbu is waiting there patiently. the bell ring and Freiza first at attacks the rock slab breaking them with one finger. Genbu lunged in to an attack but his heart was shattered by Frieza, Genbu fell down Dead. The winner Frieza. Frieza Walk off in to the shelter.

"That was Quick," said Hiei. " that was Quick and worse punishment then Kurama ever done to him."

"It wasn't quick. It was slow torture he hit Genbu one million times. Genbu was begging for his life." said Tien "How do you know, Tien" Goku asked. He Answered" he let me read his mind" "Is that supposed to scare us?" Hiei Asked. " I Think so!" said Tien ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next time on dragonball z yu yu tournament, It Kurama's turn to fight and it seems Nappa has studied all his moves. Can Kurama over power the saiyen? and What's This Nappa is Super Find out next time in Chapter 4 "Kurama Vs Nappa." 


	4. Kurama vs Nappa

If Piccolo had a little bit of Bad Luck, Genbu got the whole strand as Frieza literally turned him to rubble. but two fights are done and the third is on it's way.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was Around noon and Krillin and Yamcha were walking around the island taking a break

"Well what do you want to do? "asked Yamcha.

"I don't know! I guess we can train for a little bit." said Krillin.

"Do you think we should be here" Asked Yamcha.

"I Think so, we were all invited " said Krillin. Suddenly the heard a woman screaming. They ran over to find Raditz messing around with Botan. "Come on baby why don't you like me? Huh?" asked Raditz. Well Yamcha was so pissed he went out and guarded Botan. Krillin Went to cover Yamcha's Back.

"This is none of your concern" said Raditz "Well we just made it our concern" said Yamcha. "So high tale it out of here"  
"What are you two going to do? Your not the two strongest on earth" Said Raditz

"Why don't you Try us?" asked Krillin as he and Yamcha Both Powered up. Raditz Flew in the air almost did a Karate chop, but Krillin was right behind him. "Kame-hame-" Raditz new that sound and was about to attack when he herd below him Yamcha saying "Wolf Fang Fists" Krillin porously missed to, which distracted Raditz while Yamcha went up and Knocked Raditz back down.  
"You two think your smart" Said Raditz.

"If You can't beat us How are you Going to defeat Vegeta?" Said Yamcha. Krillin hit his head and sighed. Realizing Yamcha was speaking the truth Raditz left to practice.

"Why did you Say that?" asked Krillin

"I wasn't thinking." Exclaimed Yamcha

"Oh Thank you boys" Said Botan. as she grinned

"Your Huh hum Welcome" Yamcha said while he was blushing Krillin Had never seen Yamcha like this before, he was head over heels in love with Botan.

"See you later Botan" said Krillin as he dragged Yamcha along Before he could say anything. "I thought you gave up on love after Bulma?" Asked Krillin.  
" It's a habit.' said Yamcha

The third Match is about to begin and Kurama was on the arena dressed in his finest. Nappa was on his way out to the arena when he looked Goku. he said nothing to him then he turn to Vegeta.

"You and Kakorot will Pay for what you two did to me." he told Vegeta. Little did he now Kurama herd him as well as Piccolo. Nappa Got on the arena.

"You Know you shouldn't make threats if you don't attend to keep them" he said to Nappa.

"But I do, as Soon as I finish off a Peeping Tom whose only weapon is a rose." The bell rang , and Nappa tried to make the first attack, however, Kurama Dogged his and gave him a lash of his whip.

"Are you too blind of rage to see me clearly, or are you just slow?" Asked Kurama. Nappa lunged to attack and caught Kurama off guard only to have his mouth blast deflected. He didn't know how, or why he did that but he was certainly getting him angry. Without thinking, Nappa tried again only to have the same result only this time when he move so did Kurama.

"There Is No Way You Are Going To Stop Me From Fighting Vegeta Or Kakorot." Nappa screamed, as He went for a punch on Kurama This time he hit, but Kurama didn't move. Nappa kept punching Kurama, but every punch he gave him, Kurama didn't even Bug. Well Nappa was furious

"How can a Human stand so much?" Nappa asked. "A normal human would be dead by now."

"You are correct a Normal human Would be dead by now" said Kurama. Kurama leaped in the air and did his Rose Whiplash, which cut Nappa several times. Nappa landed on the ground bleeding, he couldn't believe a Human was beating Him, The Saiyen Guardian of the Royal Family.

"How Dare You Human. Your making a Fool of me." screamed Nappa. He started to power up and Nappa achieved the ultimate power level, or so he thought. He was also a Super Saiyen. Well all the Z fighters were shocked.

"Nappa a Super Saiyen too?" Asked Krillin

"It looks that way." said Goku

"Our Job Just got a lot Harder" said Piccolo

"No it not Kurama's Job is getting easier" Said Hiei

Hiei was right. Kurama figured it was easier because he was getting bigger so big that his speed was gone, Kurama figured he can use that to his advantage.

"I Was going to save this for Vegeta , but you Human have Pissed me off." Said Nappa.  
"

Now probably a good time to tell you." said Kurama, in the calmest voice possible. "I'M NOT HUMAN" Kurama went for a punch ,but Nappa was so big he took Kurama by the hair and threw him like a rag doll.

"Then what are you? Your a Funny looking Namek." said Nappa

"I am a Demon" Nappa was scared .

Then he tough, "How can he be a demon, when he looks human? Anyway, even if he is a demon he is still no match for a Super Saiyen." Nappa lunged in to another attack, but this time Kurama was ready to counter. When Nappa went for the attack Kurama jumped in the air and said "Rose whiplash". that attack made Nappa temporally paralyzed. Kurama landed and kick a bloody Nappa out of bounce. Nappa was so bad you could see his face in terrifying pain.

The winner Kurama"

"Yes, we won one" Said Krillin with a smile.

"How did you know what Nappa was doing?" asked Piccolo

"It was not easy, I was merrily going by instinct" Kurama Responded

" Is he dead?" asked Goku.

"No he's still alive only paralyzed him, but he will think twice from now on." replied Kurama. the heroes went their own way to relax for a while until the next fight starts.  
-  
"Hey this is Goku. and Next Time on Dragonball Z/Yu Yu Hakusho Tournament Bui and Rando are at each others throats. But Bui has a very big ax. I don't know if Rando can take it, but that's not all Nappa want a rematch with Kurama. Will Piccolo get in the way of that or will he let Kurama face him alone again. It Two Great Fights in Chapter 5. Bui Vs Rando'."


	5. Bui Vs Rando

Last Time, Kurama took on Nappa And what ever Nappa did Kurama countered, Kurama ended up winning the match but what the Tournament have in store.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Boy, Kurama I thought you were a goner" Said Yuske

"I'm Sorry to worry you Yuske." said Kurama

"I'm glad your all right" said Piccolo

"Yeah, Me too!" exclaimed Goku "Well come on Yuske Let's get Back to our Training."

"Yeah Goku, let's find Kuwabara get to it, see you two later" Goku and Yuske went off to find Kuwabara to train. Kurama and Piccolo continued to walk along the shore.

"I am a little suprised that you worried about me Piccolo, after all I was the one who helped your father so long ago" said Kurama.

"I Know Yoko, I am now not proud of my fathers work" said piccolo, "butmy own," as he watched Gohan trainnigwith Chaitzu.

"He is a mighty fine warrior you should be proud, Piccolo." said Kurama

"I am! Gohan has made me prouder of who I am, as Yuske and Hieiwith you"

"Iam happy to knowall three, Kuwabara as well,I am sorry for the things I've done to your father in the past." said Kurama.

"The Forth match is about to begin"

Kurama and Piccolo were about to gothe arenawhen all of the sudden a blast landed in front of them. Nappa was awake, and he was Pissed.

"Hey you redheaded maggot Where are you going to? You and I have unfinished business." he said with his eyes Beet Red.

"You lost just like I did, Fare and Square, Nappa. If you want to fight Kurama now you fight me as well." said Piccolo "

You! That silly little namek I killed before! Why not I need the practice for Vegeta and Kakorot." said Nappa.

Meanwhile, Bui and Rando were about to get on the way . The bell ringed and Rando started punching Bui, but Bui brought out his ax and rammed Rando in the air. Rando used this advantage to shrink Bui to the size of an ant.

"Heh! Now I can crush you like a bug," Rando said. "and will have my revenge on the Detective". but Bui had other plans for Hiei and his dragon, so he punched Rando's foot, and Rando went fling across the arena.

Back on shore Nappa is having a hard time with Kurama and Piccolo. Nappa landed and said "I will let my Saibamen finish you two off for me" he planted six saibamen and they came out stronger that ever.

"How do you want to do this?" Asked Piccolo.

"We'll split them in half, you take three in the sky and I will take Three down here" Kurama answered. Piccolo spit into three and went up in the air, while Kurama got his whip out and started to charge. The saibamen fell for it. Three went in the air to face Piccolo. The piccolo went in three different directions, each one followed by a saibaman, and threewent after Kurama. Kurama use his whip as barbed wire to cut off the heads ofall three saibamen.

The first Piccolo stopped a mile away from the saibaman and grabbed it and threw it up in the air. "Mouth Cannon" he screamed, the bast went to the saibaman. the saibaman was terminated. It's head landed in front of Nappa.

The second Piccolo had his finger on his forehead." Special Beam Cannon" The shot went through the saibaman, which made it explode, and an arm fell to the ground. The

Third Piccolo took the direct approach as he punch and punch. he knocked it in to Kurama'a Rose Whiplash.

Back on the arena, Bui was back to normal size and Rando was beaten to a pulp. His arm was completely off of his body, but he wouldn't give up this fight that easy Rando leaped in to the air and unleashed his Circles of Inferno which hit Bui repeatedly, but theyleft not a scratch, Bui lifted his heavy ax and pushed Rando of the arena.

"The Winner Bui"

Back on shore, all Nappa's saibamen have been defeated. now Nappa was really getting angry at the two fighters.

"I will destroy both of you" Said Nappa . Nappa put his hand flat up and started to move it like Krillin.

"It Can't Be!" said Piccolo

"Destructo Disk" Nappa launched it into Piccolo and Kurama. they went on both sides of Nappa's attack. Kurama leaped up and planted a seed in Nappa. Piccolo went to go strike him down when Kurama stopped him

"Stop! That will not be necessary" said Kurama. Nappa tried to attack them when the Death Tree Grew in his body. It grew real fast.So fast,that Nappa was begging to be killed. His hands and arms Ripped off his body. His torso ripped off his legs. Piccolo Granted his Wish and Blew Nappa To Smithereens.

"That's the last will see of him" said Piccolo

"Hey guy's you missed the -What the Fuck happened here?" asked Yuske

"We had a little Problem Yuske, but it is fine now" Kurama replied "you were saying about the fight."

"Oh yeah! You got a problem your next match Bui won" Yuske Explained.  
"

How bad is Bui?" asked Piccolo

"Twice as bad as Nappa, but we don't have to worry if he loses he won't come after us!" said Kurama.

Nappa has gone back to where he came from along with Genbu, But Who will be next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Yuske Here: and next time on Dragonball Z Yu Yu Hakusho Tournament, Kuwabara face off with Byakko, the white Tiger, again. Kuwabara is a Sure win on this one. What Byakko knows some new tricks. well guess what so does Kuwabara.We'll see if Goku training. paid off.Don't miss this fight in Chapter 6: "The Rematch of the Century: Kuwabara Vs Byakko"


	6. The Rematch of the century: Kuwabara Vs ...

Chapter 6:THe Rematch of the century : Kuwabara Vs Byakko

Last time: Nappa met his end at the hands of Piccolo And Kurama, and Rando was blown away by Bui but now it's Kuwabara's turn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"What do you mean were not want us here?" asked Master Roshi

"It Is Better if I Explain." said Genkai " You see Roshi it is better that you leave because your presence might jeopardize the boys or my chance of surviving the tournament . So we ask you is the nicest possible matter go home."

" So you Don't want us here!" said Master Roshi

"Yes! I mean No! It's complicated. I mean we want you here, we just can't have you here because we want you here" said Goku.

Just then a beaten and bruised Piccolo and Kurama showed up with Yuske.

"What Happened to You Two?" asked Genkai

"We bumped in to Nappa, Who sent saibamen out on us" stated Piccolo

"Are you two all right?" Asked Goku

"We will be fine, Goku? Let us go see Kuwabara Fight, he is next after all." said Kurama

Just then Tien and Hiei Joined the group.

"Master Roshi? What are you doing here? Go home!" said Tien

"Why is everybody telling me to go home? " asked Master Roshi

Everybody went to the arena to see Kuwabara fight. but when they got there he wasn't ready.

"Kuwabara aren't you ready yet?" ask Yuske

"Leave Me Alone Urameshi, I'm Going as fast as I can" Kuwabara Shouted at Yuske. Yuske and Kuwabara headed out in the main arena. Kuwabara Steeped on it.

"Match five Kuwabara Vs Byakko"

Byakko walk out stopped and looked at Tien, and said " Your Next". Byakko got on the arena and saw the person that defeated him in the Dark Castle.

"Swordsman? Your my apponent? It Must Be My lucky day" chuckled Byakko. the bell sounded and Byakko made the first move but Kuwabara was using his fist Sense he Knows Byakko observes powers. Byakko goes for a punch, but Kuwabara evades Kuwabara went for his Spirit Sword. and he Strikes him with it but this time he left a little something on the tip of the sword which blew Byakko the side of the arena. Byakko got up.

"Clever move wouldn't you say Byakko" said Kuwabara. Kuwabara wasn't done with Byakko. If he can defeat him once he can do it again. Kuwabara ran towards Byakko. Byakko showed guard. "Kai-Kan". Kuwabara was moving so fast that Byakko couldn't see what was going on until Kuwabara hit his face.

"How about that Byakko, not bad for a Human" Gloated Kuwabara. Byakko attacked and knocked Kuwabara off his Feet.

"Now I have Something to gloat about." Said Byakko. "Tiger Scream" . Kuwabara quickly jumped out of the way. it was getting serious. "Duel Spirit Swords" Kuwabara had two swords out now and charged Byakko.

"Even with all his training he still acts like a fool" said Hiei

"No kidding" said Yamcha

"I can't watch he too embarrassing" said Yuske

Byakko and Kuwabara were at each others throats. Byakko couldn't believed it Kuwabara was actually doing better than he was. Byakko Picked up the pace.

Now Kuwabara was waiting for an attack

"Well Now what Byakko" have you Quit

"No I have something up my sleeve"

What can he Possibly have to stop Kuwabara From wining ?Find out next time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone Kurama here, and next time Byakko new trick is something else But I Believe Kuwabara can stop it. And thing really heat up with Botan and Yamcha. How will Kuwabara win this fight find out on the next chapter of Dragonball z Yu Yu Hakusho Tournament. Chapter 7 Byakko's New Trick


	7. Byakko's New Trick

Chapter 7: Byakko's New Trick

Last Time, Kuwabara And Byakko Squared off of the third time. Kuamabara seems to have the upper hand. But What kind of Tricks does Byakko have up his sleeve -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara was standing in the corner, when Byakko said "I have something up my sleeve."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara, "You don't Even Have Sleeves"

"Just Watch me." said Byakko as he lifted his arms into the air. "Icy Snow Storm" A snow storm started to cover the arena and the area around it.

"He's freezing the entire island" Exclaimed Kurama.

"Brrr. It's Cold! Where did the snow Come From " said Goku not Lisoning to Kurama. All the Z Fighter's Flipped.

"And He's the Strongest Person on the Planet?" Yuske asked Krillin.

"Nobody's perfect, not even Goku" Answered Krillin

"Can any one see Byakko?" asked Tien

Everyone said no. Kuwabara couldn't even see him in the storm. Byakko use that to his advantage by messing with his mind.

"Can't see me?" Taunted Byakko "Aw too bad! I Can See You." Byakko Punched Kuwabara in the gut and made him Fall to his Knees. Then, he kicked him almost out of bounce. Kuwabara got up and looked around, but he couldn't see anything. Byakko punched him in the hand. Kuwabara Screamed in Pain.

"Aw what's the matter. Without Your Sword? Ha Ha Ha! Good You and your sword have caused me Nothing But Problems." stated Byakko.

"Well guess what. Like You Byakko, I got new tricks too." Kuwabara leaped in the air and stayed there. He was fling. Byakko was shocked, but then He snickered.

"Even if you can fly you still can't see me" said Byakko

"I Don'tt Need To. I can scenes where you are" said Kuwabara. He put his hands together. "Kame-Hame-". Goku was shocked to see Kuwabara use the move already. He hadn't profected yet. Byakko couldn't believe that he knew where he was, so he stayed where he was. " Haaaaa" Kuwabara fired it in Byakko's direction, which knocked Byakko out of bounds. the storm went away. Kuwabara crashed to the ground.

"I'm dizzy" he said to himself

"Kuwabara is the winner". Kuwabara stood up and smiled and gave a peace sing with his Right hand, then he fell again. Yuske and Goku came on to the arena and carried him off to the camp.

That night Kuwabara woke up to find Yukeina at his bed Side. Kuwabara was embarrass because he was naked in front of her. She Giggled. they left the cabin to meet the others.

"There's the hero, at his finest," Said Yuske.

"That's enough Urameshi."

"How did you Know where Byakko was? And How long" Asked Kurama

"His Smell! I know that Smell from any where," answered Kurama. "and I knew where he was the whole time"

"Well Lets Get Some Sleep We got a long day ahead for us tomorrow" said Goku. Everyone agreed.

"Wait Where's Yamcha and Botan?"asked Krillin

Yamcha and Botan were walking on the beach. "I wanted to thank you for helping me to day" Botan said,sweetly.

"It wasn't a Problem." said Yamcha. "You probably have done the same thing" Just then Botan kissed him. Yamcha was speechless. " You know I have to fight tomorrow."

" Be careful!" said Botan caringly "Younger Tougoru is Strong , Mabey Stronger than Goku"

Yamcha laughed. "Mabey he's stronger than me but he's not stronger than Goku. Goku took out Vegeta, Nappa, and Frieza." He exclaimed

"Togoru is way Stronger than Freiza," Said Botan "and he doesn't give mercy"

"I'll be fine I promise" Yamcha told Botan. The two of them walked back to the camp but tomorrow holds a new adventure for Yamcha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on Dragonball Z Yu Yu Hakusho Tournament Yamcha faces of against Togoru. Togoru give Yamcha a beating he will never forget. Will Yamcha survive Togoru's rage? Gohan starts his fight with Seiryo. Will Gohan even Fight his Battle? Find out next time on in Chapter 8 "Younger Togoru Vs Yamcha and Gohan Vs Seiryu"


	8. Younger Togoru Vs Yamcha : Gohan Vs Seir...

Chapter 8: Younger Togoru Vs Yamcha and Gohan Vs Seiryo

Byakko tried to disquize himself in a snow storm, and destroy Kuwabara. However, Kuwabara found Byakko and blew him off the arena with a Kamehameha Blast. Now it's Yamcha turn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are You thinking, Gohan?" asked Trunks

"I'm thinking why is Younger Togoru is the announcer, I think this tournament is a Trap for us, and Yuske and his freinds." Gohan answered. just then Kuwabara and Yuske were walking with Goku tward them. They were talking about Yuske's fight.

"I think my match , not to be concieded, will be easy" Said Yuske.

"Who are you going to fight?" asked Kuwabara

"Some Guy named 13."

"ANDROID 13"

"Whats up with you, Trunks?" asked Yuske

"Is that the guy in the ball cap?"asked Kuwabara

"Yeah, Kuwabara It's the guy in the ball cap."

"It seems I'm the lucky one, Urameshi"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT'

"I wouldn't gloat about fighting Android 13, he is strong and fast. Vegeita, Trunks, Piccolo and I tried to stop him but i had to use a sprit bomb to do it." Goku stated

The five continued to talk about that subject but they never knew that up in the building The Togoru Brothers wre watching them.

"Why are we just sitting here watching Yuske, Are you Worried about Him stopping us?" asked Elder Togoru.

"Not him! Goku!"

"Goku? That goodie two Shoes, come on Brother he is no threat Besides He's Frieza's."

"Frieza's Enemy might be, real Quick, ours.'

The next match was about to begin and Yamcha was training on the arena. Younger Torgou came out on the arena, staring at Goku and Yuske.He step on the platform.

"Match 5: Younger Togoru Vs.Yamcha "

The bell rang, and Yamcha leaped in to an attack one punch to Togoru after another ,but nothing" Togoru took a punch at Yamcha and knocked him to the end of the arena. Yamcha got up. "Wolf Fang Fists!" Yamcha leaped and flew up ain the air and dived in to Togoru., but Togoru grabed Yamcha's leg and broke it, Yamcha screamed in pain. Togoru was not done with him. He Stomped on Yamcha's spine And Broke his arms Slowly

Seing their freind in pain Tien, Krillin, Chiatzu, Piccolo,Gohan, Goku and Trunks were Pissed at Torgoru. Botan was worried.Yamcha tried to crawl out of the arena. Togoru was now done with him so he picked him up by the head andthrew him out of the arena.

When Togoru came off the platform Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and Trunks went after him. When Togoru saw this he jumped over Tien and Hit Krillin and Knocked him in to Goku, and Both Goku and Krillin flew in to a wall. The next was Tien as on one punch put him to the ground. Trunks went Super,but Togoru grabed him by the foot and thew him down to the ground, which knocked him out of super. Piccolo stopped when he saw his three freinds on the ground, but Togoru had to make an example of him. He jumped up and kicked Piccolo in the head knocking him out.

"Pick-up Your father, Your son, and your freinds," he said to Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan was pissed and started to charge but Vegeta stopped him .

"Save your anger for your own fight. I am!" said Vegeta

Gohan got on the platform and so did Seiryo.

"Match 6: Gohan Vs Seriyo"

The bell rang, and Gohan ran striaght in front of Seiryo and Punch him out of the arena.

Togoru Didn't see him move. Which made him intrested

"If you that strong I wonder how strong your father is." Togoru said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next time on the Dragonball z Yu Yu Hakusho Tournament Vegeta and Raditz Square off But how will Vegeita do this without Thinking of togoru as Togoru messes with his mind you don't want to miss the next Chapter 9 "Raditz Vs. Vegeta


	9. Raditz Vs Vegeta

Chapter 9. Raditz Vs Vegeta

Last time, Yamcha was almost killed by Togoru along with half of the other Z fighters, one of them a was Super Saiyen. and Gohan Didn't give Seiryo a chance to fight. Now it's up to Vegeta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fighters were all in the medic tent with Goku, Krillin, Trunks, Yamcha and Piccolo out cold. The others waiting for them.

"I can't believe Togoru would do that to a fighter." said Yuske "He's Dead"

"Don't get angry Yuske. He did this as a warning to you Z Fighters." said Kurama. "But all of you had different reaction then He wanted"

"Where's Tien? Wasn't he attacked as well? asked Hiei

"Yes, but he wasn't hit as bad as the others. He blocked the punch half way, but he still got a nasty Blow from the force of it. He out training now."

"What about Goku? Did Togoru knock him out" asked Kuwabara.

"Not exactly! No he, got knocked out buy a brick falling on his head." exclaimed Kuramma.

Kuwabara and Yuske started to laugh. Just then Goku woke up.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"Goku, do you remember what happen a few hours ago?" ask

" Yeah, Togoru threw Krillin into me and I stopped him but.." Goku started to laugh at him self. "Oh Yeah that brick must have Knocked me out" he said with a Smile. Just then Gohan came into the room.

"Daddy, your ok" he came in the room and started to cry. "I was so Worried that you got hurt from Togoru."

"I'm all right, Gohan I just got hit in the head with a brick" Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan, may I have a word with you Please?" Kurama asked. Gohan and Kurama left the tent. "Gohan you must control your rage around Togoru, if you have to Try to think like your father, not Vegeta."

"I let him get the best of me, huh" said Gohan with a disappointed face, "but seeing Krillin, Dad, and Piccolo on the ground with Yamcha, Tien and Trunks made me want to crush him."

That is your Saiyen part. You must think like a Human, As should I" said Kurama. "Your human heart is just as powerful as your Saiyen."

"But, Tien and Krillin are Both Human, and they did the same thing I thought of doing."

"I Talked to Tien Earlier about this particular subject." It is a human thing to get attached but some times we have to control our feelings. You and I are half human so that makes it harder to control them. but, with you it is also a matter of Pride. Your pride was hurt as well as your feelings. That is what Togoru look at when he fights. "

It was time for the next match. Everybody, but Goku, went to watch. Goku stayed to watch his friends.

"Match 8: Raditz Vs Vegeta"

Vegeta was on the platform with his arms crossed on his chest. Togoru was watching from above. Vegeta look up at him with a look of death. He snickered at Vegeta. "Maybe I should have some fun with him."

Raditz got on the platform, and when he did the bell rang. Both Vegeta and Raditz lunged in to an attack, but Togoru was getting in Vegeta's mind. "Your not going to win." he told Vegeta. Vegeta paused and got Punched by Raditz. Vegeta got back up and lunged in to an attack again. "You'll never beat Goku, let alone me." Vegeta froze again and once again Raditz took advantage.

"What are You up to Brother?" asked Elder.

"I want to see a Saiyen's Rage" Said Younger looking at Vegeta. Vegeta got up once again, but Raditz was up in the air. Vegeta went to go join him and was getting ready to fire his Gatlit Gun. " Face it, Vegeta you Cannot win" Vegeta stopped and Raditz fired on Vegeta. When the blast hit Vegeta He fell flat. Raditz thought he had surpassed Prince Vegeta that he was ready to fight His Brother. Vegeta got up again. He was getting angry with the voice in his head. "Somebody doesn't want me to win I wonder who" he thought to himself.

He shrugged it of and charged Raditz Again and again and again, but the same result came every time.

"What's wrong with Vegeta?" asked Chiatzu.

"His mind is being messed with," said Jin, "but who, I Don't know".

Kurama exactly knew where it was coming from, but before he could tell anybody Elder made him mute. He was to stay like that until the match was over. Hiei knew too, but he wasn't going to tell, Vegeta.

Vegeta was Really getting tired of this He knew somebody was making him loose on porpoise. So instead of charging Raditz, he let Raditz charge him. "Do you actually think that's going to help!" Raditz came down in a attack. Vegeta put his hands on his head holing it like he had a headache. Raditz Froze in the air.

"SHUT UP!". Vegeta powered up to his full and went ballistic on Raditz. Pounding him Up, Down, Left, and Right, Vegeta landed while Raditz was falling. "Big Bang BALL!"Vegeta fired on Raditz Blowing him away to the Next Dimention.

Togoru smiled. "There, Brother, is one of the Treats, the Prince of Saiyens" Elder was scared.

" Now we have seen two fighter who can possibly beat you Brother, Gohan and Vegeta!"

"Your wrong. Both Gohan and Vegeta, have Weaknesses Vegeta his pride, and Gohan his anger,

"But, what about Goku? Can he defeat you?" asked Elder Togoru

Togoru Grin went away. "I don't know, Answered Younger Togoru, "all I know is Goku is ten times stronger than Vegeta, and one hundred times stronger than that idiot Yamcha"

"Lets not forget Brother Yuske is also in the tourament"

"Yuske is also a threat, but if he and goku try sometinh then we are all in trouble. I all ready saw what happend to Nappa when Kurama andPiccolo worked together."

The heroes went to the medic tent to find Yamcha and Botan holding hands. Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, Chu and Hiei were shocked to see him up and about.

"Yamcha, your all right" Said Yuske

"Yeah Goku always brings Sensu Beans with him in case of emergency. He gave one to each of us."

" So, they do exists." stated Hiei," Save some for me and Tien after our own battle."

"Why Hiei?" asked Kurama

" Because Seiryo and Byakko will be waiting for us at the shore."

The announcer came on. "Attention Please Will Tien and Hiei come to the arena for their match everybody went to the arena, and Hiei and Tien got on the platform. What can the two do to each other? Find out next time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Botan here, and I'm glad Yamcha is OK. Oh yeah, in the next Chapter it's Tien and Hiei Turn to Fight. They're both try their hardest but it seems they know each others moves. Neither one of the is getting hit. I Knew Hiei was psychic, but I didn't Tien was! It going to be a great fight: Next time in Chapter10: A psychic battle, Tien Vs Hiei.


	10. A Psychic Battle: Tien Vs Hiei

Chapter 10: A Psychic Battle: Tien Vs Hiei

Last time, Vegeta Had a hard time with Raditz, because Togoru was messing with his mind, however with his pride threaten, Vegeta accidentally killed Raditz. Now Tien and Hiei are on the Arena. How will their fight go?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien and Hiei were starring each other in the face." We must put our friendship aside for now Hiei."

"Agreed."

"Match 9: Tien Vs Hiei". The bell rang, and both fighter went at it. They were moving so fast that only Goku and Kurama knew what was going on. Tien and Hiei were fighting for a while then they stopped.

"Neither of them even have a scratch," said Yuske.

"That is because they didn't even touch each other," explaind Kurama

The two fighter knew this fight wasn't going to be easy for either of them. In a desperate attempt ,Tien flew up in the air. "Solar Flare" It blinded Hiei. Tien took advantage by punching his new friend until he was close to the edge. Hiei sight was recovered only to knock Tien back. "You are a worthy appointee Hiei, I must admit that."

"As are You Tien, as are you." They both went at it again giving each other. Punch after punch, kick after kick, neither one of them were stopping. Everyone else was in aw, espesualy Togoru and Frieza. "They are surpassingly strong, Togoru"

"Hiei must have been practicing." The fight raged on Tien and Hiei were giving and taking every blow. They Both stopped for air. Sweat was dripping of their bodies. Hiei used his speed to charge Tien, but Tien jumped out of the way and tried to crush Hiei by diving in to him. Hiei moved really fast out of the way. "Sword of the darkness flame", A Black sword came out of his arm and into his hand. Tien touched ground, and darted after Hiei. Hiei darted after Tien. When the two heroes touched each other, they both landed without a scratch.

"OK I give up how are they doing that?" asked Kuwabara

"I Don't Know! Why Are You Asking Me?" shouted Yuske

"You Should Know Urameshi Your Spirit Detective!"

"A guys will you keep it down we're tring to watch the fight" said Krillin.

"All I asked for was a successor with a Brain." Said Genkai to herself. The fight was getting intense. It seemed like neither Hiei nor Tien were giving up. Tien stopped in the corner and put hi fingers up "Dodon Ray" A red beam from his fingers ant hit Hiei in the shoulder. Hiei looked at the wound and smirked. "So finally One of us hit an other, and I thought it was going to be me." said Hiei

"Get used to dissapontment" Tien told Hiei as he flew up in the air and put his hands together "Kame" Hiei was bracing himself. "Hame" Hiei leaped in the air "Ha" the blast came strait to Hiei, but he cut it in two halves. one half hit the wall nearly hitting Goku. The other nearly hit Kurama.

"Woo! Hey Kurama are you OK?" asked Goku

"Yes! For now." Kurama replied. Tien and Hiei were at a stand still. They both knew it was going to be difficult for either one of them to win, but they also Knew there has to be one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey this is Goku: and you know what The fight between Tien and Hiei has just got harder. Tien has split himself in to Ten. Hiei had a hard time fighting one let alone ten but I wouldn't count him out yet he has this Dragon he uses and that might mean trouble for Tien Who will win the match? Most Importantly will they both have energy left to fight Byakko and Seiryo the answers coming up in Chapter 11 'The Ten Tri Beams' Later"


	11. The ten tri beams

Chapter 11: The Ten Tri Beams.

Last time Tien and Hiei started to battle move after move they proved themselves to be equal. But the two friends must Choose a winner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien and Hiei were at opposite corners of the arena, breathing heavily.

"Give up Tien! This is a good fight, But we must declare a winner"

"Agreed! But, I refuse to give up that easy, Hiei"

Tien went up in the air and put his arms in front of his face in a "x" formation. then he doubled and again and again, until Hiei saw ten. Ten Tiens against one Hiei. "Impressive Tien, but they will not aid you for that long Hiei jumped up in the air only to get knocked down to the ground. Tien tried to stop Hiei, but he also failed at his task. Everyone else couldn't beleave it could they actually be equals. Tien had all ten of him jump on Hiei. Hiei Fought long and hard only to see Tien knock him down again.

It was obvious Nether one of them were going to give up. They fought for hours until there was very little sun left. Tien had tried every thing except the thing he was scared to use. All ten of him went up in the air, and put there fingers like Triangles. "Tri-Beam" Ten powers where pushing Hiei in to the ground.

Well Hiei had one more tick to use as well, and like Tien. he was afraid to use it. Hiei used his "dragon of the darkness flame". The two powers combined sent a shockwave that sent both opponents fling off the arena and out of bounds at the same time. Both Tien and Hiei were weak after the attacks.

"It is a tie, in case of a tie, The first one who said he one the match is the winner"

Hiei got up slowly and said "I am the winner!" he fell down of exsustion Yuske, Goku, Yamcha and Kurama carried there friend's back to the camp.

"Look Byakko they wore each other out."

"But Seiryo It's getting late Besides IM too tired to fight tonight."

Back at the camp Yuske was outside with Kayko. "You know Kayko, I never realized how lucky I am to be alive and to have you."

"Yuske, I wanted to tell you this for so long, I love you! That's one the reason I came. I have always loved you and I don't want to see anything happened to you."

"I love you too Kayko. Your the main reason I came Back from the dead. But I promise you I will be OK." He kisses Kayko most personally

"Isn't Thrilling Goku to see Two young people in love" asked Chi-Chi

"Yeah it is Chi-Chi. You Know I love you right,"

"I'm Reminded every day. I can't Wait to see you fight Goku"

"Well I have to fight a guy who likes to tell jokes all the time"

"I Know You can beat him" They kiss

Another day is over But what will tomorrow bring our fighters check in next time to find out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Yuske here And Elder Togoru is up next. now he not the strongest But he has that shape shifting ability. He going against Garlic Junior A being his Immortal. Not only that, Tien and Hiei square off against Byakko and Seriyo. How will they prevail? find out next time in Chapter 12; 'Elder's fight with an Immortal, Garlic Jr.' See-ya"


	12. Elder Togoru's Fight with an Immortal

Chapter 12: Elder Togoru Fight With an

Immortal

Last time., Tien and Hiei continued their fight until each of them knocked each other off Guard, and down to the ground but what will Elder Togoru do about Garlic Jr.?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came, the next day has arrived and, Tien and Hiei have just woken up from their battle.

"Well, the two who wouldn't Quit, are finally up." Said Krillin. "That was pretty awesome how you two managed to keep that up. Are you Guys felling better?"

" Much Better, Thank you " Replied Tien. "Where is every body Krillin?"

"They went to Breakfast." Hiei went to go Join them. "You might Want to wait here, Hiei.

"May I ask Why?"

"Because, if I know Goku, It gone already" Replied Krillin. Just then two figures were watching the three heroes. Tien saw the two figures and said "Krillin Why don't you check on Goku, and tell him that we're awake"

"Sure Tien, I be right back" Krillin went to the breakfast table. Hiei Could here the tow figures coming closer.

"Do you think it's Byakko and Seiryo? asked Tien

"Yes, there is no mistake in that" Just then a third figure sowed up in between. "Whose the third I wonder?"

"I don't know, but I think we're in trouble" Just then Krillin came back "Krillin what are you doing here?"

"How can I not see those three figures so I here for back up" Just then Seiryo came out of hiding, followed by Byakko.

"Hey You two, the four of us have a score to settle." treated Byakko. Just then the third figure came out of hiding. It was Genbu.

"But Frieza killed you!" Shouted Krillin, who was now putting his guard up.

"He almost did, until I moved out of that body and found a nice pile of boulders to make my new body."

"What do you want Genbu?" asked Hiei ,with an aditude.

"Isn't obvious I want to test the strength of the fighter whose going against Susaku"

"So, it's now a three on three"

"Yes, you see with him gone Susaku will win automatically" Hiei moved to protect Krillin. Tien and Krillin started laughing.

"Even if you three stop Krillin you have Goku or Jin to stop next. and trust me you don't want to mess with Goku."

"Or Jin" Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryo lunged into an attack, but Tien and Krillin took to the sky to take care of Byakko and Genbu. Hiei was fighting Seiryo, "Ice Dragon" he fired it at Hiei, but Hiei use his sword of the darkness flame and sliced him twenty times.

Tien dropped behind Byakko, grabbed his tail and threw him across the camp. "Icy Snow Storm". Tien couldn't see him at all, but if he coldest see him he wouldn't be able to see him. he went up in the air. "Solar Flare" The storm went away and Byakko was blind as a bat. Tien went down and punched him in the face. Byakko laid down on the ground crying.

Krillin looked for Genbu, but he was nowhere to be found just then Genbu came out of the rock be side him and missed him by a hair. fell on the rock below and disappeared again. Krillin knew what to do he put his hand flat in the air. "Destructo Disc" to both sides of him. the rock turned to rubble. "Solar Flare" Krillin blinded Genbu, forcing him to come out of hiding and Dropped kicked him in to a steel wall knocking him out. Then Krillin remembered why he came back. "Oh yeah, I just remembered To tell you two that," he paused "There is no food left. Goku ate it all"

Tien laughed at Krillin statement "That figures" he said.

"I drop-off these two cheaters at Susaku's camp" said Hiei , holding Byakko and Genbu.

"What about Seiryo he's not dead"

" I was hoping to keep him here so Goku and Yuske would see him like this"

"Attention fighters: will you please come to the arena the tenth match is about to begin"

The heroes, except Hiei, all attended this fight. "Hey Tien how are you feeling?" asked Goku.

"I feeling a lot better" The match was about to begin and Elder Togoru was on the arena with his brother.

"Why do we even need Garlic Jr. He has know talents worthy of our plan" said Elder.

"Why don't you kill him then, and prove I made a mistake by wishing him out of the Dead Zone?" Just then Garlic Jr. came on to the arena with a Grin on his face he stepped up, and uncloacked himself .

"Match 10: Elder Togoru Vs. Garlic Jr.". The bell rang. Elder turned his hand in to a blade and stabbed Garlic Jr. through the heart.

" I really hope you die well." Garlic Jr. started to laugh. Elder looked at him strangely.

"Your brother didn't tell you my little secret" taunted Garlic Jr. " Long ago, when Kami was still Guardian of the Earth, I Wished for Immortality." Garlic Jr. Puled elder's hand from his heart and threw him across the arena.

"I misjudged you Garlic Jr. You are a worthy advacary," Elder said telepathically "but you know the plan yes I do" Garlic Jr. started to walk off in the opposite direction, and stepped down.

"The winner Elder Togoru by default"

The heroes went back to the camp only to find Seiryo tied up by Hiei. The other heroes were shocked that Hiei would do that type of thing.

"Goku, here is someone who was cheating" stated Hiei. "what do you want me to do with him?"

"Set him free, it looks like you taught him a very good lesson"

"He deserves to Die. I do not take kindly to cheating"

"Hiei I saw you humiliate him," said Tien "and to me that's worse than killing him" Tien and Hiei let him go and dropped him at Susaku's camp. Susaku saw this and was furious at all three of his companions.

"Do I have to take on all those heroes my self ?"

" Susaku I have Valuable information on the one called Krillin," stated Genbu

What kind of information can Genbu have on Krillin. Does this mean this could very well be the end of Goku's Bald headed friend stay tuned for clips of the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Yuske: and It my turn to fight But this guy 13 doesn't make it easy I mean Goku and Trunks told me to watch out for this guy But I didn't know how serious they were. Will I get out of this Alive or is this goodbye detective Urameshi? Find out in the next chapter 'Big Trouble For Yuske.' Later"


	13. Big Trouble For Yuske

Chapter 13:

Big Trouble for Yuske

Last time: Garlic Jr. forfeited the match against Elder Togoru, Now Spirit Detective Yuske Urameshi must take on an Enormous Android 13.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien and Hiei returned to the camp where everyone but Kuwabara was waiting. Kuwabara was walking along the beach when he saw Cell and Younger Togoru talking. Kuwabara quickly hid in the Trees to lisson in.

"I don't know why but your plan is failing, Togoru."

"I didn't expect the Urameshi team to get stronger so fast, and don't tell me you been any help. You Z fighters have gotten stronger as well I had to save you from Piccolo. Stop you from dropping first, forcing Piccolo to lose the match. Frieza want to kill you, Cell, and I don't think I want to stop him. Although We all need you alive, Because you know all of Team Z's and Team Urameshi's Moves"

"Cell would have lost to Piccolo?" Thought Kuwabara. then he remembered not to think around Togoru, however, Togoru wasn't paying attention to Kuwabara's thoughts. He was Busy talking to cell. Kuwabara Ran away, but while he did that he stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. Togoru and cell both herd it and saw him runoff .

"Kuwabara might know of our plan." said Togoru

"Do you want me to kill him?" asked Cell

"No, I can handle that He won his match against Byakko, so he is my appointee in the next level I will kill him there."

Kuwabara ran to the camp when he saw, Goku he told him all that he herd.

"So, Piccolo should have won the first match, huh"

"Yeah"

"Well Togoru is already on my bad side for what he did to Yamcha, lisson we will tell everybody as soon as Yuske is done with his fight"

"Attention fighters the Eleventh Match is on the way" every one went to the arena where Yuske was waiting for his appointee he looked around and saw nothing.

"Hey come on! Where is this guy" asked Yuske "I Mean, am I going to fight or what" Just then Android 13 stepped out to the arena, then stepped up to Yuske. Yuske looked up to his apponet and saw that he was twice the size of Yuske. " Like I always say The Bigger The Are The Harder They Fall"

"My appointee is this sorry excuse for a fighter? This fighter is Puny! Oh this is too easy! I can Just throw him out of bounce, and that will be the end of it" Yuske's smile went away.

"Match 11: Yuske Urameshi Vs, Android 13." the bell rang.

"Now You'll Regret Saying IM Puney" Shouted Yuske as he darted toward 13. He was punching and kicking at him ,but he wasn't going anywhere. In fact, Yuske was hurting his hands and feet.

"I Reckon it's my turn" 13 pushed Yuske, He went fling ,However Yuske Refused to give up when He put his feet on the ground he pointed his finger "Spirit gun" . A blue skinny stream Pierced metal exterior. 13 was prepared for anything and healed himself.

"What Gives? OK 13 Now you Really Pissed Me Off" Yuske jumped over 13 and put his hand is a fist. "Shotgun" Little blue spirit pellets go through 13 making blood and oil go every where. However, Android 13 Quickly Healed once again. "What does it take to kill this guy.

"Is it my turn again?" 13 Put his hands together and slowly pulled them apart, and a red ball of power came from his hands as he fired it on Yuske. Yuske Jumped out of the way only to get burnt by the blast. "Awe You Moved!"

Yuske couldn't take anymore of this. He was really pissed. He started to fly In the air. He was really tired of losing to a robot. He leaped in to a charge screaming

Will Yuske Succeed? Or will 13 get the best of him? Find out next time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter Yuske and 13 are still at it and Yuske isn't doing to hot how can the spirit detective pulll this off" and what going on with Yamcha and Botan are things getting Serious find out in the Next Chapter. "Yuske's Big Win"


	14. Yuske's Big Win

Chapter 14:

Yuske's Big win:

Last time Kuwabara found out that Piccolo should have been the one to win the first fight , and told Goku. Also, Yuske started his fight with Android 13, but all his efforts have been coming up short. To try to defeat him Yuske took to the sky. Now The Conclusion of the battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuske plunges to 13,and strikes him and moves him down.

"Whoa That was one hell of a punch but you ain't seen nothing yet" 13 got up and flew up to Yuske to head bunt him in the gut. Yuske fell harshly to the ground. 13 decided to run him in the ground, but Yuske rolled out of the way and jumped in the air. put his hands together. "Kame" 13 got up. "Hame" he charged Yuske. "Ha" A thick blue ball came From Yuske's Hands. But 13 blocked the shot only to see Yuske Charge him dead on and knock him to the ground.

"Now I'm Going To Kick Your Ass!" Yuske Screamed at the top of his lungs as he went down and Punched him inasanly. Yuske had the upper hand at last for a while until 13 threw him off.

"Boy! You sure slug hard! But I Slug Harder!" 13 told Yuske as he flew up in the air and started to pound Yuske. Yuske Blocked almost every shot until the last one in his jaw. Yuske fell down harder that ever, but he still got up.

"Boy, I respect you as a fighter. I Reckon you have about the same Persistiantce as Vegeta."

Now Yuske was looking for a way to win he found one up "Maybe if I combine my Spirit Wave Orb with the Kamehameha Blast Goku taught me." Yuske started on the ground, using his Spirit Wave Orb then he flew in the air and a Kamehameha wave and the effect almost worked it knocked 13 out of the sky and onto the ground. Yuske landed and thought to combine two other moves to finish the job

Before Yuske could put his theory to the test, 13 decided to take some final attempts to break Yuske. as He charged Yuske to pile drive him to the other side of the arena. Almost making him go out.

Yuske got up one final time and put his hands together and powered up He was completely focused on 13 "Kame" 13 Brace him self for impact. "Hame" He was prepared for a Kamehameha wave. "Shot Gun" A bunch of small Kamehameha waves came towards 134 and knocked him out of bounce"

"The Winner Yuske Urameshi " Yuske fell down flat and Hiei and Piccolo carried him off. Later at the camp Goku pulled a Important meeting.

"Kuwabara has found something out today Togoru was cheating Piccolo of a win"

"That explains a lot" said Kurama "Why Nappa was so easy for you and why Cell on your match.

"Then, all of us have to be on each other's guard," stated Yuske He got on his feet "Yeowch!"

"Yuske Urameshi You Can't Just Walk Around When You Feel Like It. You're lucky I here to protect your Wounds From yourself." Said Kayko.

The other heroes left the two alone.

"You know Kayko your in danger here right?"

"I know Yuske, but you need me here more than you know" They kiss

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Botan were walking on the beach. hoping to have a moment to themselves.

"I was so worried that I would lose you Yamcha"

"Well it's a good thing Goku doesn't leave without sensu beans"

"I want to show you something that I haven't shown another human before." she flashes him.

"Well That was something different"

"There's more where that came from tonight"

" IM Looking forward to it"

The whole time, Chi-Chi and Goku were At there campsite.

"Goku I want to tell you I love you"

"Well I love you too Chi-Chi

"And I want to give you something special to night"

At the same time, Kuwabara and Yukina are walking to her hut.

"Well this is where I Drop you off for now"

"Please, come in with me I don't want to be alone."

"Well sure Yukina I will"

What kind of adventure awaits our heroes the next chapter? find out next time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey This is Tien and let me tell you I have never seen a teacher move quite as fast like Genkai, Turtles is Really having a hard time keeping up. Remember Chiatizu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Krillin and I had a hard time fighting him and his tree. Will Genkai have better luck? Find out in Chapter 15. 'Genkai's Easiest Fight' Good-bye for now"


	15. Genkai's Easiest Fight

Chapter 15:

Genkai's Easiest Fight

Last time, 13 was giving Yuske the beating of his life, but with combining his Shotgun with the Kamehameha wave. He knocked 13 out of bounce Now It's Genkai's turn to take center stage. But will she prevail

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon, and Krillin and Kuwabara were talking along side of the shore.

"Hey Krillin are all Androids bad."

"No Kuwabara. I'm engaged to one. Android 18 and she's one in a million"

"Is she stronger than you?"

"Well yes, but she wouldn't fight me. Instead she gives me the best love in the world."

"When are you getting married?"

"As soon as this tournament is over."

"Can all of us come to the wedding?"

"I hope so. That would be a whole lot of fun." the two of them headed to the arena. Along with everyone else. The next match was about to begin. and Genkai was standing there. Turtles came out to fight

"I have an Old Lady to battle! This will be easy. It will be over in seconds, Hehehe" said Turtles as he walked to the arena. Genkai looked at him with a smirk.

"Match 12: Genkai Vs Turtles" The bell rang and Turtles lunged into an attack, swung at Genkai and thought he hit her. Until she faded .He turned around only to get a punch in the face, Genkai appeared on the other side of the arena. He tried again, but he still got walloped by Genkai, Genkai stood now at the left of the arena, Turtles jumped at the chance to punch her but She faded again and hit him one more time, and appeared behind him.

"I'm Getting tired of this old lady now let me hit you." He hit her this time, but she did it again. He was getting fet up and Powered up to his full. He transformed in to a Super Saiyen as well as Nappa.

"He's a Super Saiyen as well?" asked Tien.

"How many Super Saiyen are there in the world?"

"Well considering Nappa's dead, There's Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Turtles, and Me" replied Goku.

"Is that really necessary, You know that won't help you"

"Shut Up Old Lady" As Turtles flew up in the air and fired a Energy Wave at Genkai. "Refection Blast" She fired to the blast Knocking Turtles out of the air and down to the ground out of Super and Out of bounce.

"The winner Genkai". Genkai walked off the arena and night fell.

Later that night Botan and Yamcha were watching the stars fly in the sky. when al of the sudden. Botan kissed him on the lips.

"Yamcha, I have to tell you something that your not going to like'

"I Know, Your the Grim Reaper" She was puzzled

"How did you know?" He laughed

"You showed me the way to King Ki's planet" she remembered that he was the warrior that she fell in love with back when he died by the hands of Nappa's saibamen. She giggled.

"Well are you OK with dating the Grim Reaper"

"Yeah! It's an adventure" the two walked to the camp. Botan Looked at Yamcha and asked "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure" Yamcha and Botan went in to the tent and stayed there until morning.

The next day Krillin and Yamcha were walking on the shore talking about Yamcha's new love.

"I'm telling you Krillin, I am in love with Botan."

"Why was I afraid you were going to say something like that? You fall in love all the time. Why should this be any different?"

"Because, she is the Grim Reaper"

"What, Your in love with the Grim Reaper? Now I'm worried. You Can't Cheat on her She will know all the Time."

"I actually Wasn't planning to. Believe it or not I truly love her and I'm planning to marry her some time."

Well, Krillin was Speechless. Then he said " You can't marry the Grim Reaper."

"Well your marring an Android"

"That's different"

"How?"

Krillin couldn't think of a reason, but then he thought he was with her the night before. "Wait were You With her last night" Yamcha nodded. "And did you do what I think you did"

"I'm Not Saying"

"So that's why your glowing! Well come on I Want Details"

"Your Not Getting Any"

"Hey, you used to kiss and tell. Has she changed you that much."

"I'm a New Man"

"Yamcha, You really are in love with the Grim Reaper."

Botan, Yukina, Kayko, and Chi-Chi were at the camp talking to each other.

"Hey, Botan what was going on in your tent last night." asked Kayko

" Oh, nothing!"

"Don't tell us Nothing we all herd you moan and groan" said Yukina

"Well I had Yamcha over at my tent and we started to kiss then one thing led to another.."

"You know I have never seen Yamcha like that before this morning, Ever" said Chi-Chi, "He loves you, more than he ever loved anyone else, Even Bulma"

"The thing is I love him too, I know you think that the grim reaper cant fall in love but that is not true The first Grim Reaper ever fell in love with William Wallace"

"It Official we all have lovers now Yuske and me, Yukeina and Kuwabara, Chi-Chi and Goku, and now You and Yamcha."

Botan and Yamcha are indeed in love, but will their love conquer all. and what about the tournament? How will it measure up? Find out in the next chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and you know what? It Krillin's turn to fight Krillin as been preparing for this fight all day. His appointee is Susaku. The last chance for the four saint beast but He's giving Krillin a run for his life How will Krillin survive Find out next time in The Next chapter 'Krillin Vs Susaku" Later"


	16. Krillin Vs Susaku

Chapter 16: Krillin Vs Susaku

Last time, Genkai and Turtles Squared off And Genkai Proved that she was too fast for Turtles. And Things are Really heating up with Yamcha and Botan, but now It's all about Krillin. How ill he Measure up to Susaku?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning fighters this is your one Hour warning "

" Now they start giving us warning " pointed Hiei as he was walking with Tien and Yuske.

"Perhaps, he want us to feel more comfortable"

"Krillin fight today right."

"Yes, Yuske, and so do Goku, Chatziu, Jin, Chu, and Trunks"

"Well we should do good in some of those fights"

"Anyway, did you notice Botan and Yamcha were both glowing this morning."

"Yeah, I did. You don't think he and she could have?"

"Why not They are in love with each other, but I'm afraid it is a forbidden love"

"What Do you mean Hiei?"

"I mean she can lose her job if he goes through with proposing"

"What does she do?

"Tien' she's the Grim Reaper"

"So that where I've seen her before. When I sacrificed my life to save Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. She was there Showing me Where Chaotzu and Yamcha was."

They all started to walk towards the arena where Krillin was training with Yamcha. Krillin gave Yamcha punches and kicks, not too hard, and Yamcha would block them.

"Hey Krillin are you Ready for your Battle?" asked Tien

"Ready as I'll ever be'

They all went inside the stadium. Krillin stepped on the arena floor, and waited for his appointee Susaku. Susaku came out and steeped on to the platform .Krillin looked around. He saw Byakko and Seiryo, but Genbu was Know where to be found.

"Where's Genbu" he asked Susaku.

"Genbu? Genbu's Dead! Frieza killed him."

"Match 13: Krillin Vs Susaku" the bell rang and Krillin attacked first as he knocked Susaku across the arena . Susaku leaped in to an attack and disappeared. Krillin looked everywhere for him except where he was, Behind Him. Susaku kicked Krillin in the air and flew up. He put his hands together and pounded them in to his back. Krillin got up and looked in the air and decided to fly up there too, but as he was fling , Susaku flew in to him and kicked him back down.

Krillin got up and stared Susaku in the face. He knew he could beat him. He flew up again, Only this time he got passed Susaku And Pounded his fists into Susaku's back. Susaku fell to the ground and then got up. Krillin landed.

"How about this" Susaku Put his arms in a archery pose at Krillin and a Yellow fuzzy bow-n-arrow became visible in his hands. "Storm of Torment" the arrow hit Krillin and all of Krillin's body was effected. Krillin was shaking so bad that he fell to the ground. But Luckily. Our hero shook it off and got back up.

"Not Bad! But It My Turn," Krillin put his hands together. "Kame-Hame-Ha". Susaku saw this blast done so many times he put his hands in front of him. Krillin waited for the perfect time to move the blast up, over and straight down on Susaku. Susaku tried to put his arms up over his head, but it was no use. Krillin's blast was so power full it blew him into the arena.

Susaku Blasted himself out of the arena floor and Landed in front of Krillin.

"I see You are Stronger than what I thought"

"Then Your done"

"Not Even Close, Cue Ball"

What kind of trick does Susaku have up his sleeve? and How Will Krillin Defeat it. Find out in the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kurama here And it seam's Krillin has a hard time when Susaku splits in to seven. Well, well, well It looks like Susaku isn't the only one who can split, but still how can Three Krillins handle Seven Susaku? All I can say it is going to be a most excellent fight. see for your self in the next chapter 'Krillins Big Win'"


	17. Krillin Big Win

Chapter 17:

Krillin's Big Win

Last time, Krillin and Susaku started their fight and Susaku had the upper hand right away, But Krillin had fought long and hard right back giving Susaku a one-way ticket to the arena floor. Now Susaku has one more trick

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to at least have myself succeed, and You Cue Ball are all that stand in my way." Susaku put his hands in front of his face in an x and seven of him came out. The Seven Susakus fired the "Seven Storm of Torment". Krillin put an energy field up to stop six of the seven. when he lowered the shield the seventh one hit him in the knee and once again Krillin was Being shocked through out his entire body. He fell to the ground in pain. when he got up his mouth was dripping blood.

Krillin was Ready to Fight So he flew up in the air and focus all of his energy to split into three One Susaku sat and watch as the other Six had fun with the three Krillins The Krillins Spit in three different directions. Each one followed by two Susakus. The First Krillin took to the ground and fired an energy blast to the first Susaku, which destroyed him. the second Susaku charged to destroy Krillin ,however Krillin hit him to the sky, to the right and then down out of bounce.

The second Krillin flew over the out of bounce area Followed by the third and fourth Susaku Krillin did a Kamehameha blast to the third Susaku and Blew him to smithereens. The fourth Susaku tried to advance his friend but he to was Knocked out of bounce. "Two gone, Two out, Three to go"

The Third Krillin stayed put as he darted right in the middle of the two Susakus. The Fifth Susaku tried to Fire a "Storm of Torment" .Krillin dogged out of the way and the six Susaku was zapped dead. The Fifth Susaku was so stunned that he didn't see Krillin behind him. Krillin punched him out of bounce as Hard as he could.

Only the real Susaku was left The Three Krillins started to attack But Susaku Knocked all three back together again.

"Nice Moves Cue Ball You almost had me convinced I had no way to win." Susaku charged. Krillin flew in to the air and but his hand flat. "Destructo Disc" Krillin fire it and Susaku flew above it. "Solar Flare" Susaku was blind. Krillin Dive down on to him knocking him closer to edge with every punch

"Don't Ever Call Me Cue Ball Again. Kame- Hame-Ha." the blast blew Susaku out of bounce.

"The winner Krillin". Krillin turned to his friends and gave them a peace sign with his right hand. He started to walk off, when he slipped on a banana peel on the steps and fell on his face.

"Goku! That had to be Goku" he thought as he got up looking bright red.

"Who ate the banana and left it's peel on the step? Goku"

" It Wasn't Goku It was me" stated Master Roshi. Krillin rolled his eyes. They all went back to the camp to celebrate Krillins victory.

"That was Nicely done Krillin" said Tien with a smile

"Yes, You Proved yourself today" stated Kurama

"Way to go Partner" Yelled Gohan, jumping up and down for joy.

"Don't Get his hopes up Even though he won that fight, There is No way that he can beat Kakorot."

" Oh Yeah Goku Your Next to. Fight ah who are you Fighting again"

" That would be me," said Jin

"Oh Well may the best man win, Jin"

"Don't worry Goku! Ours Will be for fun!"

"Yeah Mate, same with ours Chiaotzu"

"Really?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha You betch ya Mate," said Chu

"Mine won't be for fun. Will it?"

"I am afraid not , Trunks. Kerysu is way to powerful for that. What ever you do? Do Not Let Him Touch You." said Kurama Firmly

" Well We Better Rest for Now," said Hiei "Because we have a the rest of the day ahead of us. And Togoru won't make it easy "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time It's Goku turn and his Appointee Jin. Goku wants to take the fight seriously but Jin keeps telling jokes. Can Goku Keep Focus Or Will Jin actually defeat Goku By humor? find in the next chapter "Goku Quit Laughing"


	18. Goku stop laughing

Chapter 17:

Goku Quit Laughing

Last time, Krillin and Susaku Finished their fight As a seven on three battle happened. Susaku gave some Incredible hits, but it was Krillin who succeeded. Now Goku and Jin must face each other How will this end?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Jin, I guess we have to fight next"

"Aye, Goku ,but Not Right now I was hoping to see how good you can take a Joke. You Know Hiei sleeps with a teddy bear." Goku started to laugh at that.

"That's OK Vegeta once had to wear a pink shirt" Jin Cracked up hearing that the Prince of all saiyen wore, in his life, a pink shirt.

"Attention please: Will all fighters please come to the arena. The next match is about to begin" Goku and Jin looked at the time and realized they were both late and flew as fast as they could to get there.

"Where are they?" asked Yuske.

"Knowing Goku! He lost track of time" replied Krillin. just then Both Jin and Goku arrived and landed on the arena.

"Phew! That was close"

"Aye that it was"

"Finally! Match 14 Jin Vs Goku" The bell rang. Goku charged.

"Do you know What the turtle told the Elephant? Get off me your Breaking my Shell." Goku fell down laughing. Not paying attention to Jin ,but When Jin punched Goku His hand hurt. "Man, I heard of a Iron fist, But not an Iron finger" This made Goku laugh even more.

"Has Goku lost his Mind?" asked Kuwabara

"I Think so" said Yuske

"No, Jin Is Joking with him, and not telling very good Jokes" said Kurama in a puzzling matter.

"Goku doesn't Know the difference from a good joke from a bad one. To him all jokes are funny." Said Krillin ,With a Sweat Drop on his forehead.

Goku tried to get up and Hit Jin. "When you stick up a light in your nose Does that make you light headed" Goku fell to the ground laughing.

"That one was Pretty funny" said Piccolo

"Yes He got even me on that one" said Kurama.

"Man what can I do. I mean, Jin is a funny guy and I like his Jokes, but I got to take the fight seriously." though Goku "What can I use to get him off the Platform without hurting him too bad" Then Goku thought back at his fight with Jackie Chun and his "Mad Cow Attack" and how he Countered With the "Mad Monkey". Without Any Question Goku started to act like a monkey.

"That's It He Officially Lost it." stated Kuwabara.

"No kidding," Exclaimed Yuske

"He's Up there Acting like a fool. This is no way To fight a Battle"

"I've Seen this Before" said Krillin. " I can't put my Finger on it but I know I've seen him act this way before"

"I'm With you on that Krillin," said Yamcha." I've Defiantly seen him act like that in this lifetime"

"It's The Mad Monkey attack" said Master Roshi " He used it on Jackie Chun. Back when he was a kid"

"That's where I've Seen it Before" stated Krilin and Yamcha.

"What Ever happened to Jackie Chun?"

"Oh he's on this planet somewhere" Said Master Roshi As he Gave Tien A wink And Tien Winked back. Kurama watch those two very closely.

Jin was Worried that his new friend had lost his mind. He walked up to Goku

"Hey Goku are you alright"

"ooh, ooh" Goku Punched Jin across the arena. Jin was really worried

"Hey Goku, That wasn't very nice"

"Oho, Oho" Goku kicked him out of bounce and then went back to normal.

" The Winner: Goku" he got off the platform to help Jin up.

"Sorry about that Jin. I didn't want to hurt you"

" I'm all right1 But what was that?"

"Oh The Mad Monkey Attack my Grandfather Gohan taught me that"

" Well It surly made an impression on me" Both Jin and Goku Started to laugh

Back at the camp Kurama, Piccolo, Hiei, and Tien, were talking about the eerie Feeling that they felt was Getting worse

"I Don't like this one bit." Stated Piccolo

"Be Causious Piccolo, We can't always be alert" Said Kurama

"They have tried to make to first move already" voiced Hiei

"Not Necessarily Hiei," said Tien, "Nappa, Seiryo, Byakko, and Genbu all attcked us at there own wills"

"Then what do we do Tien just sit here and wait for them to move."

"Yes, that is Exactly what we do" Stated Piccolo and Kurama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Yuske and Next time Chu and Chiatzu are up. Chu has got some nice moves But For a little guy Chiatzu is very powerful I didn't know how powerful he could be. Will Chu win this match? find out in the next chapter 'Chiatzu Vs Chu' Later"


	19. Chiatzu Vs Chu

Chapter 19:

Chaitzu Vs Chu

Last time ,Goku And Jin had their fight, and Jin weapon of choice was humer. As He kept telling jokes to Goku. Goku ended the Threat of Humor with a little acting. Goku used his mad monkey attack. Now only three await their first fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Chu, Your up next, aren't you "

"Aye that I am Yusuke, and my appointee is Chits"

"Chiatzu, is he strong"

"Don't know!. I am hopeing so." Chu and Yusuke went to the camp to talk some more, Meanwhile, Hiei, Tien and Chiatzu were training.

"Don' let your guard down Chiatzu. Remember, Chu maybe a nice guy, but he is your appointee, and a strong one."

"Yes Tien."

" Are You two quite finished?" asked Hiei

" Yes, Hiei, For now at least." The three warriors went to the arena where Chu was waiting very patiently. Chiatzu Got on the floor.

"Match 15: Chiatzu Vs. Chu"

"Take it Easy Mate, I'm not going to hurt ya, Hard" The bell rang and Chu Put two daggers at Two edges of the arena. "Now that's enough space There is only two ways out Behind you and Behind me. We're using a wider knife's edge fight. you cant Go pass the knives or else Your Dead."

"Chu, I Want you to know as a fighter I respected you, but I never underestimate an apponette". Chiatzu Dived in to an attack. Chu tried to hit him but he couldn't hit him. He was so short, Chu tripped over him three or four times. He felt like he was beating himself up, until he hit Chiatzu and Chiatzu went fling almost to the right knife.

"Wow Mate, your almost as strong as Tien"

"I'm not that strong, I'm just a little stronger than Yamcha. I'm almost as strong as Krillin But not near Tien. Kao-Kan" Chiatzu went super speed and flew around the arena Knocking into Chu contiuesly. Chu was Impressed. All that Power from such a little guy.

"Nice job Mate, But only one of us can win this and I attend to" Chu started to power up for an attack, however, Chiatzu put his hands straight up. " Power Blast" A big yellow power wave came towards Chu and Pushed him Back out of bounce.

"The winner Chiatzu" Chu was perfectly fine, however Chiatzu fell to the ground Tien flew up and caught him.

"Take it easy Chiatzu You deserve it" They all went back to the camp. later on that day Yamcha and Botan took a walk on the beach.

"Chiatzu won his fight by luck, and his small measure"

" Yamcha, I need to tell you something that has been on my mind all day"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something too"

"I love You" they said simotaniusly

"How much do you love me? Yamcha"

" I kind of want to marry you"

"You want to marry My?" Yamcha made her day by telling her that.

"That is if you want to Marry Me."

" Of course I do. If it were only that simple. You see I have to Tell Koenma that I met somebody and I have to quit my job. Give him A Two Year Notice So he Can find someone replace me."

"If I Has to Wait two years the I will Wait Two Years for you. I mean you can still see me in West City can't you."

"I Can ,and I will" Botan Said as she headed to the water and threw her shirt at Yamcha. He grabbed and joined her in the water as he threw his shirt off .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Botan Here and Trunks is looking for a win Just like Chiatzu. But Kerysu has other Plans. It obvious whose son he is . But will that be enough to slow Keirysu down? Or will Keyreso have the upper hand? find Out in the Next chapter : 'Trunks Vs Keirysu': Ps me and Yamcha will get serious."


	20. Trunks Vs Karasu

Chapter 20:

Trunks Vs Karasu

Last time Chiatzu and Chu Had their fight and Chu Couldn't even hit Chiatzu. Chiatzu took this to his advantage. Chiatzu leaped up the air and fired a Power Wave which Knocked Chu out of bounce and knocked himself out cold. Now Trunks is waiting for his win but will he get it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tien and Hiei Were Training for Hiei's Fight with Elder Togoru. Tien was punching him Hiei and drilling him in the ground.

"Hiei what's on your mind" Tien said as he landed.

"I'm worried about Kuwabara, I had the most disturbing image last night. That Togoru Killed him. I don't like Kuwabara, however, I hate to see my sister cry for Him in sadness.'

" Why don't you admit You care about Kuwabara. It's Obvious."

"I do not Care about Kuwabara, I Care Deeply About My Sister. That is why I have not told her I am her Brother."

"Why not?"

"It is Better if she doesn't know"

"How do you Know That? If I had a Brother that was Alive I Would want to know all about him. I would want to meet him in person. I hate to say this Hiei, because you are a true friend, but what you are doing to your sister is wrong. I think you should tell her"

"I want to, Tien, I do, But I Have done so many rotten things in the past"

"So have I Especially to Goku, but when I met Goku, Krillin and Yamcha I had Change my ways And I have to thank my better half as well. And she is back home."

"Your better half huh, what is her name."

"Her name is Launch and I hope she is Ready for my engagement to her."

" Are you Serious? You fell in love?"

"Love is not an evil thing Hiei, sometimes it is the only thing that keeps a man alive. Yamcha's love for Botan is a perfect example for that" Hiei had to think about What Tien said. Can love do all the things he said it could do. Kurama has many times as well tried to explain the positive effects of love

"Attention the next fight is about to begin.." The two of them joined the others and walked to the arena where Trunks was awaiting his opponent. Karasu Came out of the hut and stepped on the arena. trunks put his sword away. "You might need that for this fight."

"I don't think so"

"Match 16: Trunks verses Karasu" The bell rang and Karasu charged Trunks. Trunks leaped up in the air and fired a blast. But it missed Karasu leaped up in the air and tapped Trunks on his Shoulder and landed. The tap blew up air, and knocked Trunks to the ground, face first. Trunks got up Took his sword out and struck at Karasu. He caught it.

"I thought you weren't going to use this" He tapped Trunk'es shoulder and blew him off his sword and demolished his sword. He jumped at the chance to kick him out, until Trunks punched him in the face. Karasu went fling across the arena. Trunks ran to his opponent and kicked him up in the air. He jumped up after him and pound him in to the ground.

Karasu leaped up in the air. and tapped him in four different places. He Landed, and Trunks moved around like a ping pong ball and fell hard to the ground.

"Are you finished Trunks?"

"Not quite yet, Karasu." He powered up. All the loose rubble started to fly in the air, And all of the sudden Trunks hair went completely yellow and his Eyes went bluish green. He was A Super Saiyen. He charged Karasu full force and almost knocked him out of the arena. Karasu stopped himself when he reached the end of the arena, and Put himself back on the arena. "What do you think'

"Please if that is all you can do, You might as well give up now" What does Karasu mean? How can he defeat a Super Saiyen? Find out Next time in the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time S.S.Trunks and Karasu continue their fight and Trunks is giving him everything he's got. But will it be enough? find out in the next chapter "Super Saiyen Down!"


	21. Super Saiyen Down

Chapter 21:

Super Saiyen Down

Last time, Trunks and Karasu Started Their Fight and Karasu took the upper hand first. But when Trunks turned Super. he went AWOL on Karasu. At the time Trunks thought he won this fight, but Karasu said " If going super is the Best that you can do than you have lost." What does he mean by that? Find out now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the Hell do you Mean'

"I Mean if all you can do is become a Super Saiyen then I've one this won this already"

"Well sorry if I Don't Believe you" Trunks Leaped in to an attack and Started to wail on Karasu He kicked him up in the air, punched him one thousand times, and then Grabbed him and drove him in to the floor. Trunks let him go at the last second. and landed Far away from the scene.

"Not Bad Halfling' but unfortunedly for you, It's My Turn," Said Karasu as he smiled. trunks charged him again and tried to punch him but sadly he missed and Karasu kicked Trunks from behind and sent him fling up in the air . Karasu Jumped up in the air and Punched him in the front, sending him backwards, and then Kicked him down. Trunks got up only to have the explosions do the same thing to him.

When Trunk Got up this time he Powered up to his full, to Super Saiyen 2. He took charge at Karasu and kicked him up in the air. There was No way He was Going to let Karasu Win! he flew up in the air. "Gatlic Gun" A white blast came out and hit Karasu To the Ground.

Trunks was Prepared to fire a Kame hame ha blast when suddenly Karasu was Right behind him. Karasu knocked Trunks down to the ground, Breaking his arm and leg. Then Karasu said " It is time to say good bye" he set a touched a tile in the arena floor and jumped back. The tile exploded and pieces when into Trunks, making Him a bloody mess. Karasu Leaped and kicked him to the edge of the arena and Knocked him out of Super completely. Trunks Got up only to have the last explosion strike him out of bounce.

"The Winner Karasu" Vegeta was pissed. He Tried to go after Karasu, but Karasu Waved his Hand and Knocked Vegeta uncontious

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he ran to his friends aid. Kurama stared at Karasu when he was leaving. Goku grabbed Vegeta while Gohan snatched Trunks and went back to the camp.

That night at the camp Everybody was asleep Except Yamcha and Botan, who were watching the sky. Yamcha leaned over and kissed Botan most pasionaly.

"So Do you wan to go to My tent or yours Tonight?" asked Botan

"Mine" they went to Yamcha's tent and in side Yamcha took off Botan Shirt and started to kiss her back and Shoulders. Botan returned the favor. Yamcha started to unhook Botan bra. when she said "Wait Are you sure you Want to do this"

"Yes, don't you"

"Absolutely"

"Well now that taken care of " Yamcha unhooked the Bra .

The next morning, Piccolo and Kurama were talking about Trunks'es fight

"I still think He Should have Lisson to Me and Stayed clear of Karasu"

"He Did What he thought was right but we now know that Karasu can be touched. and We Know He's Stronger Than he was fighting Trunks."

"You notice that as well?"

"Yes, he knocked out Vegeta with one blow and Vegeta is stronger than Trunks"

"That is a stream of bad luck. But can Goku take him'

"Yes, but not Chiatzu, Chiatzu has to Fight him next and I hope he doesn't kill him. then Tien will be pissed, and I have a feeling We need Him around."

Stay tuned for clips of the Next episode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and Cell and Frieza are squareing off and it looks like Frieza has the upper hand, But I Wouldn't count out Cell yet Because it seems he has Moves From the Urameshi Team. Who will win this Great Battle? find out in the next Chapter, 'DBZ Villains Quartile' See-ya"


	22. DBZ Villian's Quarel

Chapter 22;

DBZ Villains Quarrel

Last time, Trunks and Vegeta felt the Wrath of Karasu. Now Cell and Frieza must square of but who'll win?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mornig has sprung, and Yusuke and Goku were walking to Breakfast.

"Hey Goku the second Rounds are starting right?"

" Yeah, Yusuke they are starting with Cell and Frieza"

"Their not friendly are they"

"No, Frieza is not afraid to kill any one, and Cell will try to Destroy anyone's chances of succeeding."

Just then Krillin and Kuwabara came to join them.

"Hey Kuwabara, watch out with your fight. You fight against Younger Togoru"

"I know Urameshi You dotn't have to Rub it in"

"Hey Krillin, are you looking forward to our fight?"

"Not really Goku , You are the one person I was hoping to avoid."

"Hey at least you don't have to go against Genkai. that's not going to be a fight. It's going to be a lesson' Yawn!"

"The one person I feel Really bad for is Chiatzu. I still don't know how he beat Chu."

"I worried about Chiatzu as well I was Really hoping His appointee would be Trunks, not Karasu. Say Where is He anyway"

"He went to train with Chu" The four walked to the breakfast table, meanwhile Chu and Chiatzu were training hard.

"Come on Chiat's Keep your guard up"

"Like this" Chaitzu kept his fists by his face

"Yeah exactly like that" Chu fired a blast from his hands. Chiatzu kept his guard up and let the blast hit him. He didn't have a scratch on him "There we are Mate, Good Block."

"Thank you ,Chu" the two as well as the others went to the arena where Cell and Frieza were standing on the platform already.

"Match 17: Cell Vs Frieza"

"You will wish You hadn't messed up Cell"

"We will see Frieza" The Bell rang and Frieza Gave the first punch. Cell went fling across the arena . Frieza got behind him and kicked him in the sky. Cell flew up and saw Frieza ready to pound him in the Ground

"Your making this to Easy, Cell. I know Your Stronger than That.'

"You are Correct Frieza" Cell put his hands on the side of him "Spirit Sword"

"How does he know that?" asked Kuwabara, a she was starting to "freak out".

"Sword of the Darkness Flame" Cell shouted. This got Hiei's Attention.

"Does he Even know how to use that?" He asked with an attitude.

" I don't know Hiei, but he is playing with fire." stated Kurama. Cell leaped in to an attack and stabbed Frieza in both arms. Freiza Tried to get away from Him, but Cell Shouted "Get Long' and Both swords got really long and stabbed Frieza again. Frieza was Getting mad at Cell.

"What are you doing other than making me look like a fool . Where did you learn all of team Urameshi's moves"

"I will gladly tell You Frieza. You see Dr. Gero Knew about the rumors about a Sprit Detective. so He was afraid that He and the Gods Would try to stop him from taking over the world so he sent two little bugs out to scavenge cells for me The first one was sent to Watch Goku and his Friends and that helped me get a lot of my moves.

"But it was Not enough so when a Sprit Detective was chosen He had it Follow Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Although I couldn't lean any thing from Kurama, The other Three were Perfect guinea pigs, Along with the Togoru's, the saint beast, Rando, Bui, Jin, Toya, Chu, and Karasu.

"Oh but Don't think it stopped there. With the one following Goku I had learned a lot of Tricks from Your Gynu Force." Cell put his hands up in the air. "Change Now" Cell and Frieza changed bodies.

"Impressive at the very least." Cell Changed back in to his Regular Body and they Continued to fight. Cell used Nappa's Mouth cannon on Frieza, which Knocked Frieza out of the sky. Frieza Got up only to find cell charging with his fist close to this body. "Shot Gun" Blue little pellets flew everywhere and hit Frieza all over his body. Frieza was standing there Bleeding. He knew Cell would run out sometime. Cell charged Freiza once again using the Gatilt Gun and succeeded on hitting him again. Cell kept hitting Frieza until Frieza was on the floor Gasping and Bleeding.

"Do you want Know a Secret Frieza. I Know All Of Your Moves as well!" Can this Be the end for Frieza? Find out next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Yusuke And Cell is Taking Frieza out slowly by Using his Own moves against him. Will Frieza Stop Cell Madness? Find out in the next chapter "Frieza's own attacks"


	23. Frieza's Own Attacks

Chapter 23:

Frieza's Own Attacks

Last time Frieza and Cell started their fight and Frieza got the first attack , But Cell quickly changed the out come by using Team Urameshi's Move, But Will that Be Enough to stop Frieza?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Had Enough Frieza? Aw, Ha, Good because I just got warmed up" Cell leaped in the air and put his hand flat and a purple and silver disc came out of his hands. "try this one" he fired the disc at Frieza. Frieza jumped away from the attack , but the disc followed. Frieza smirked he knew this was his attacked so he fired the same thing to Cell. Cell Jumped and had a disc following him The two were Fighting and Running away at the same time, until Frieza and Cell charged each other, Flew up right next to each other and had the discs run into each other and explode.

" Ha, Ha, Ha Do you think You can Use my own tricks to defeat me? come on Cell, you'll have to do better than that" Frieza charged in to an attack, and Punched cell Once again cell went fling Backwards. Frieza Got behind him and kicked him up in the air and pounded him in the ground. Frieza landed and grabbed Cell by the foot and swung him around in circles and threw him like a javelin. Cell landed on his back and broke it. He fixed it just then time for Frieza to Do the same thing to him again.

"You Won't Win Frieza! Give It Up!"

"On the contrary Cell, I Have To Win, That Monkey Has To Pay." Frieza powered to his full and started to cream Cell . Cell looked like and Eight ball when Frieza was Done. "Next Time Come Up With Your Own Moves." He Kicked Cell of the arena floor.

"The Winner: Frieza" Freiza Walked up and went to a heeling chamber for an hour or two.

"Wow that was a good fight."

"Did anyone of you Know what was Going on? Kuwabara? Hiei? Kurama?"

"No I didn't Urameshi"

"Neither Did I"

"I had some Knowledge of the subject that cell talked About but I believe I Shattered it When I fought Karasu the last tournament us four have last attended." Said Kurama. Back at the camp Piccolo and Kurama were Talking about Cell's fight and how Piccolo couldn't survive Frieza's Wrath.

"I don't think I would have surrvied that attack from Frieza"

"Frieza was way too strong for you Piccolo, You would have been out before you got in"

Cell was watching them and released Two Cell Jr.s. "Now I wand you two to test the Strength of those two fighters. Got it?" The Two Cell Jr's went to hide while Cell left the scene. The two Cell Jrs jumped out and immediately starting to attack Kurama and Piccolo.

"Cell Jrs? Cell is watching us'

" Lets not show him all of our power" The two spit once again Kurama Ran to a corner Where he took out his whip and Sliced the Cell Jr. in half But Cell Jr. regenerated him self again. Kurama did his Rose whiplash but no such luck Every time he destroy a body part it always grew back.

Piccolo ,Once again took to the sky and Fired on the cell Jr. as he blew it to smithereens. Piccolo went down and Destroyed the other one the same way.

"Thank You Piccolo Jr. I Really needed your help on that one."

" Your welcome Yoko But I wonder what cell is up to." Back on the other side on the island Tien and Hiei. Were talking about the fight as well and then two more Cell Jr. appeared on to them Tien took to the sky and handle his easy. While Hiei Sliced his in a million pieces.

"That was Way too easy!"

"Are you complaining Tien?"

"No, they had a purpose."

"What Precisely?"

"To test our strength" Just then Cell Jr's were popping everywhere, Goku and Yusuke Easily destroyed two, But Chiatzo and Chu had a hard time with theirs.

"Your Plan is Working Togoru my children are doing their jobs most exallently" Said Cell as he and Togoru watched the fighters very carefully"

"Yes but that is only the beginning"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Botan here and it's Kurama's turn and his appointee Bui Wants to fight Hiei. Kurama Convinces him to fight him instead But Biu is too strong for Kurama to take Will he Survive/ Find out in the next Chapter 'Kurama Vs Bui'."


	24. Kurama Vs Bui

Chapter 24:

Kurama Vs Bui

Last time, Cell and Frieza were Finishing the battle and Frieza turned it completely around. Frieza won the match, but Cell Wasn't done. He sent his children to test the strength of all the heroes. They all proved too powerful for the Cell Jrs., but will Kurama be able to fight now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those were too easy. Cell got to try better than that," Said Hiei as he, Tien, Piccolo, and Kurama were standing in front of Tien's tent.

"They weren't sent to fight us," stated Tien, "They were sent to test our strength"

"Kurama, Do you have enough energy to fight"

"Unfortunately, Piccolo, no. But I Will try my best anyway.

Piccolo was worried, about his health. He went to Togoru and asked him a favor.

"Can I fight in Kurama's Place?"

"No, you can't fight for Kurama. However If You want to do a Two on two, that is perfectly legal. Since you want to fight with Kurama, Piccolo. Bui Can Choose any one who is eliminated."

"That is fine." Piccolo and Togoru shocked hands on the subject.

"By the way once your out. Your out Got it "

"I got it."

The fight was about to start. and Kurama and Piccolo were on the arena. They were training. Piccolo landed and took off his turban and cloak and gave it to Gohan. Kurama was getting his whip out to fight as well.

"I thank you fighting along side of me, but it is not necessary."

"I do it because I want to" Just then Bui came out with Rando, and they both walked onto the platform.

"A Special treat for all of you a two on two battle. Match 18: Kurama and Piccolo Vs Bui and Rando" the bell rang and Rando and Kurama made the first moves Rando hit Piccolo up in the air and pounded him down to the ground.

Kurama went after Bui and Punched him . Bui stepped back two inches and returned his punch Which made Kurama fly across the arena.

Piccolo went after Bui, but Rando intervened and kicked Piccolo back. Piccolo landed on his feet and Drove Rando off the arena making it Bui Vs. Piccolo and Kurama.

Bui wanted his fight with Kurama alone so he Kicked Piccolo up in the air and Sliced his arm off with his Battle Axe. The wind of the battle axe. Knocked Piccolo into a wall. Now It was Kurama and Bui just like it should be.

Kurama went to strike, but Bui knocked him to the side. Kurama wasn't going to give up that easy. He took out his Roe whip an started to charge But Bui Cut the whip in half with his axe. Kurama didn't stop either as he kicked his axe in half as well.

Bui's weapon was broken . He lunged it to Kuramma, but Kurama dogged it and started to twirl both halves of his whip. "Rose Fan Blade" The whips were getting faster. He charged Bui and cut his armor to pieces.

Bui knew that Kurama wasn't going to be easy, however he didn't expect him to be this hard. He shrugged off all suprised feelings and rammed into Kurama, making him fly across the room. Kurama Quickly got up only to get Knocked down again and again and again.

Hours later. Kurama was so beaten and bruised he couldn't stand up. Piccolo woke up and regenerated his arm and watch the rest of the fight. Kurama Last attempt was to realease Yoko, but he knew that he had no other choice he stood still and a Being of light came on to him and Transformed for him into his demon form.

Will this aid Kurama, and if so How long? find out next time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and in the next chapter Yoko make Bui wish he had never been born. I've never seen anyone that scary. I'm glad that Kurama is still apart of him How long will Yoko last/ find out in the next chapter 'Kurama's Suprize Win.' Later"


	25. Kurama's Suprize Win

Chapter XXV:

Kurama's big win

Last time Kurama and Piccolo have challenged Rando and Bui But with one hit from both sides Piccolo and Rando didn't last very long. Kurama tried to win this by himself with Bui but his efforts were Futile. Now Yoko is out but will Yoko be enough?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko stared to jump into an attack against Bui and punched him as hard as possible. Bui went fling across the arena and fell short of going out. Bui Got up and leaped in to an attack, but was cleverly outwitted by Yoko, and was down again.

Bui Got up and Started to breath heavily. "Their must be away to stop him from charging me" he thought . He looked around and saw his blade half of his ax in the arena. He picked up that and swung it at Yoko Knocking him back to Kurama.

Kurama was heeled completely and leaped into an attack. he use his Rose whip. "rose whiplash" the rose thorns on the whip cut Bui's body all over. Now Kurama was ready for anything that Bui could throw at him.

But Bui had other plans, Using his ax. he managed to knock Kurama across the arena.

Kurama had used up the rest of his spirit energy to use the rose whiplash but he did how ever Learned to you absolute power. He powered up to his full and ran to Bui. Bui couldn't see him until it was too late. He punched Bui in the face, a second in the gut. finally rapid punches to Bui made Bui History.

" The Winner Kurama" Kurama powered down just to fall down in exhaustion. the heroes returned to the camp to rest. Late at night Krillin herd someone practicing. He went to check it out, and Kuwabara practicing for Togoru the next day.

"Kuwabara, don't you want to rest"

"No Krillin I have to get better"

"All Right then I'm coming up and Training with you."

"Why? You don't have an opposite that would kill you."

"Well not on purpose Goku can still kill me on accident, and beat himself up for it later. I would come from heaven to see that little escapade" Krillin laughed. Kuwabara, however, didn't think it was very funny he continued to practice. Krillin flew up to help his new found friend and trained him half the night. Yamcha and Botan came back on their walk, and while Botan went to bed, Yamcha joined Krillin and Kuwabara. it was 1:00 in the morning when the three called it quits. The next day Kuwabara went to breakfast to have the Last meal of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Tien here, and Kuwabara Has to fight Younger Togoru I'm still kind of mad at Younger for what he did to Yamcha, but he is beating Kuwabara Ten times worse then he did Yamcha. Will Togoru show Mercy to Kuwabara like he did Yamcha? Find out in the next chapter 'Kuwabara's Execution.' PS This time Togoru will get a piece of Goku and Gohan. Good-bye For Now "


	26. Kuwabara's Execution

Chapter 26:

Kuwabara's Execution

Last time , Kurama and Bui finished their fight and it was Kurama who was victor, knocking Bui out at the last of his strength. Kuwabara practiced over night with Krillin and Yamcha. But will their training payoff?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara and Krillin decided to go for a walk do they could talk.

" I'm not so sure IM ready for this, Krillin"

"Nonsense You'll do fine, however, If it gets bad, like Yamcha's fight with him, I want You to get out of there as fast as you can. Got it?'

"Got it."

"Just try your best. You can't do any better than that."

The two heroes joined the others and the walked to the arena. Kuwabara got on the arena, just as Younger Togoru walked out. He got on the arena.

"I Hope Kuwabara does good." said Yusuke

"So do I Yusuke." reapplied Kurama

"Match 18: Kuwabara Vs Younger Togoru"

"Don't Blink"

"I Don't Plan To"

The bell rang and Kuwabara charged. Togoru grabbed his arm and broke it. Kuwabara Screamed in pain. He started to summon his Spirit Sword in the other hand, but Togoru grabbed that hand and broke it as well. In agony Kuwabara remembered what Krillin said before the match.

"If it gets bad get out as fast as you can" Kuwabara started to walk out of bounce when Togoru broke his leg. Kuwabara screamed.

"Where Do you think your going? IM not done with You yet! You know too much" Kuwabara was confused. He knew that Togoru Cheated for Cell when he stopped him in thin air enough for Piccolo to Drop first, but that was all he knew. Togoru broke his other leg.

"What Do I Know?" Togoru started to break his fingers one by one.

"You know of our plan."

"What plan." He broke another finger

"You know what plan "he broke another

"Kuwabara Get Out Of There?" Screamed Krillin ,as he watched his new friend struggle in agony.

Tien and Hiei Were also getting Angry by seeing this as well All the other heroes. Goku was Very angry. He could not believe that someone was that cruel.

"I Don't Know Anything other than the fact you cheated for Cell, But that's all I know I Swear" Togoru Broke another finger. All the Heroes were pissed even Vegeta, someone who thinks this kind of stuff is amusing ,was appalled by Togoru's display.

"It is over know Say Good-bye' Togoru said as he Stomped on the back of Kuwabara's Neck, breaking it. He grabbed him by the Neck and held him in front of the Heroes.

"Kuwabara Move" Screamed Yusuke at the top of his lungs, with tears in his eyes.

"Kuwabara Is Dead." explained Tien, with a sad look on his face "I Can't read his thoughts any more" this news hit Hiei hard But he felt sorry for his sister who was crying over his death.

"The Winner Younger Togoru" Togoru got down and Goku charged after him. Goku punched him and Togoru went fling off the stair. Angry at Goku for interfering he charged Goku and Punched him five thousand times. Until Goku was at the Brink of his own life. Gohan was Super pissed now He started to charge him when Vegeta stopped him once again.

"Do Not Sink To His Level. He Is Stronger Than You!

"I Don't Care"

"Let him go Vegeta. Or is your Pride that Thick. Yes all Seven you have so many flaws. Like Three eyes over there always sacrificing his life to save his friends who already are doomed." Tien got angry at Togoru, and Wanted to charge but Chiatzu stopped him.

"Let him go Tien. He's not worth it"

"Oh I suppose you are Clown boy. a young Emperor like yourself should have a descent Body guard. not fight his own battles. And you, Scarface, I've seen a better job of fighting over a wedge of cheese, and Cue Ball With your whimpy disc that cant cut the side of the building. Let's not forget the son of the Prince of all Saiyens. The most Weakest super Saiyen to walk the planet, but I guess I have to Blame the Father on that because he is too Thick headed to notice anything wrong. Big and Green over their Doesn't Know when to Quit, and Trained a Poor exuce for a fighter in You. Of Course who can forget the strongest fighter in the world. The one on the ground now, he gets weak whenever he's Hungry.

And then we move on to you five You detective with your attitude it is unthinkable that you defeated me twice. Hiei is also thick head to see that he is no match for anyone, while Kurama had a hard time with a Saiyen, And you two Weaklings left your old teams to fight with the people who beat you last time How Cleache."

Togoru left the seen. Vegeta was Starring at him when he left as well as Gohan.

"Gohan Pick up your father and lets get him back to camp."

"Yes Vegeta."

"Hiei Help me bury Kuwabara" said Tien

"Yes." the two carried Kuwabara's body off.

"He Didn't deserve that. He didn't desevre to die like that. I'm Going after him." said Yusuke Grieving over the loss of his best friend.

"Yusuke, stop right there? said Vegeta." Kurama take him back to the camp" all the others went to the camp. Except, Vegeta Who was watching Togoru. "Nobody makes a Fool of the Prince of Saiyens. NOBODY!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and while I'm trying to get better from the Little encounter with Togoru. Gohan and Vegeta Square-off. Both of them want a shot at Togoru. It a race to see who will face Togoru. Will it be Gohan or Vegeta? find out in the next chapter 'A Super Saiyen Battle' Later"


	27. A Super Saiyen Battle

Chapter 27:

A Super Saiyen Battle

Last time Kuwabara met his end at the hand of Togoru. Goku tried to advenge the death of the warrior but ended up out for the count. With Togoru on everyone's hit list he decided to taunt the Z fighters. Now Gohan and Vegeta both want to see him dead , but who will fight him in the end?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back to the camp and laid Goku on the bed in the medic tent.

"Yamcha hand me a senzu bean Quick" said Gohan

"Right." Yamcha looked around and he found an empty bag on the floor it looked like the bag that the senzu Beans, but instead of beans he found a note. He read it to the others.

"We know about the power of a Senzu bean and I've decided that their not allowed on the Island. Signed Younger Togoru."

Gohan was beyond pissed at Togoru now he stormed out and went to train as hard as he could. Krillin tried to stop him.

"Gohan wait! Your Not Ready" Krillin Chased after him.

"Well I guess I get some more" said Yamcha

"Are you mad Togoru will stop you" said Hiei. they looked around and Vegeta saw something very familiar.

"Give me Kakorot, I'll Put him in the Heeling Pod for an hour" Kurama and Hiei Brought him over and Vegeta put him in the pod.

"He is really damaged It will take about Six hours in the pod."

"Goku is essential to our victory." stated Kurama. He looked around the room and asked, "Where is Yusuke"

Yusuke was out back of the camp site and was training as hard as he could with a punch and a kick he felt that he was ready to advenge his Best Friend's death. Kayko was watching him ad started to worry.

"Yusuke come down here I need to talk to you" she screamed

Yusuke came down with out a fight and was crying over the death of Kuwabara.

"Why Kuwabara? Why not me? He was one of the ones who wanted me back from the dead. Why did he have to die?" He cried out in tears.

"I don't know, but you are not the only one who will miss him." Yusuke fell in to Kayko's arms and cried. Kayko Started to cry.

"It not Only Kuwabara It's also Goku. I Let Goku Get Hurt."

" Yusuke Urameshi! You can't Beat Yourself up for this. Listen I know Your feeling guilty for Kuwabara but It Isn't Your Fault." Kayko leaned and Kissed Yusuke and they started to make out then and there.

Meanwhile Krillin Caught up With Gohan. Gohan was Training as hard as he could.

"Gohan What are you doing?"

" I'm Training Krillin for my fight with Togo...Vegeta"

"You said Togoru. Gohan Don't Go after him like that."

"Did you see what he did to my father? He treated him like a piece of dirt!'

"Gohan what would your father want you to do? He Would Want you to Forgive and forget. I Know what Togoru did to Goku, But fighting him won't solve anything."

"Should I let Kuwabara's death slide/ And What about the rest of us he called us all Weak. I Can't put up with that Krillin. I won't!'

"You're beginning to sound like Vegeta and If I remember Correctly Your Goku's son not Vegeta's" Realizing that Krillin was telling the truth he stopped what he was doing and ran to Krillin crying.

"IM sorry Krillin I didn't mean to.."

"Hey IM glad your all right, partner. Come on your fight is about to begin" they flew over to the arena and Vegeta was waiting for Gohan to arrive. he saw Krillin and Gohan show up at the last second.

"Hey Krillin is he better so we can get on with our battle"

"Yeah, Vegeta" Krillin went into the audience and Gohan stepped on to the arena.

"Match 19: Gohan Vs Vegeta"

"Well lets show Togoru a little Fear Kid"

"Sure thing Vegeta"

The bell rang and both went super in seconds. Vegeta charged Gohan and kicked him up in the air Then quickly flew up to start punching him rapidly. Gohan took every hit until Vegeta pounded him into the ground. Vegeta wasn't done he summon a power ball in his hand and threw it onto Gohan Vegeta thought he won by Knocking Gohan out. But Gohan Stood there as he wasn't hurt. He was hurt , but he could stand up a little.

"It's my turn Vegeta." Gohan flew up and Kicked Vegeta in the Groin. Then he punched Vegeta rapidly to the extent that He couldn't stay Super. Vegeta fell to the ground.

Vegeta got up and Stared at Gohan and put his hand at his side. "Gatlik Gun" Vegeta fired on Gohan. Gohan put his hands over his head. "Tripple Masenka" Three Yellow Blast come from his own hands in to Vegeta's Blast The bast was so big that both Fighters fell into it's smoke. The smoke cleared and Gohan was the only one in the arena Vegeta Was out of Bounce"

"The Winner Gohan" Vegeta flew off in a rage.

"Where is He Going?" asked Hiei.

"One thing about Vegeta is, He hates to loose" replied Tien

It was Night and Goku was coming around.

"I can't Believe I missed your Fight Gohan" said Goku with a Smile, "I am very Proud of you"

"Goku What Were You thinking Charging after Togoru."

"He Killed one of my students"

"Well lets get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

The Heroes went to sleep exept for Yusuke and Kayko. Who were at Kuwabara's Grave.

"Hey buddy Lison I'll Bring you Back I Promise Even If I have to Kill Togoru Myself."

"Yusuke, come on lets go"

"I miss him Kayko, I do"

"I know Yusuke, I know" they walked back to the camp and went into Kayko's tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yusuke here, and Hiei fight is on the way but Elder has some tricks up his Sleeves and spine. Plus Vegeta wants to challenge Younger Togoru. I herd Vegeta was a hot head But he's worse than Hiei will the Togoru Brothers get what they deserve or will Hiei and Vegeta Be like Kuwabara, Dead as a Doornail find out in the next chapter. 'Hiei's hard fight'"


	28. Hiei's Big Problem

Chapter 28:

Hiei's Hard Fight

Last time, Gohan and Vegeta squared off in their match and Vegeta looked like he was about to win, but Gohan took to opposition and forced Vegeta out of bounce. now Hiei is looking for his second win but will he get it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go Gohan we're Late and I want to eat now Before Goku eats all the food."

"I'm Coming Krillin"

The heroes were at the breakfast table eating. Goku grabbed the most food and started to eat like a pig. Krillin and Gohan arrived to find the food all gone.

"Aw Man Goku?"

" Dad you ate all the food Again."

"Sorry guys, I Honestly don't know my own stomach" Goku said while laughing

"Hey has anyone seen Vegeta this morning?"

"No And I don't care where he is!" Hiei said with attitude.

"Hiei Why Don't you like Vegeta?" asked Kurama

"Because he is arrogant worse than I am"

"Hiei he might be aragonite but we still need him around"

"Why? So he could stab us all in the back! Why should we Trust him? he is never around when we need him" Hiei walked to the arena early and he got on the platform and waited for Elder to show.

The Togoru brothers were walking on the beach.

"Nice Work yesterday brother, showing them their flaws that shows them not to mess with us'

"Don't think we ourselves don't have flaws."

"What kind of flaws do we have"

"Please, Frieza can't see passed his nose, The Saint Beast hold too many Grudges, Cell has a problem with authority, Karasu and Bui failed us before, Nappa and Raditz were Stupid Morons, Rando is too weak to make a dent, Garlic Jr. is too wrapped up in revenge, Android 13 is a Hot head, Turtles doesn't lisson to anybody, and We can't stop a Detective and his friends from looking bad"

"Do Not Envolve Me In That Category Brother. Even if you are my brother doesn't mean I can't kill you"

" I Included myself in that little speech or didn't you get that"

"I've got to get ready for the fight Hiei Is waiting for me." Elder Togoru Left to go to the tournament. He was long gone, when Younger started to head that way, but a blast stopped him from going anywhere.

"Were do you think your going" Togoru turned around to find Vegeta standing right behind him.

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"My own chance at you. You see I can't take you calling me week in front of my son"

"Are You that eager to die."

"I will not die. YOU WILL!" Vegeta powered up to an ascended Super Saiyen. Togoru realized Vegeta was not buffing.

"You Really want to fight don't you"

Meanwhile back at the Arena Hiei and Elder were ready to fight their battle. Hiei stood tall and firm, while Elder stood lopsided and Crooked.

"Match 19: Hiei Vs Elder Togoru," The blell rang and Hiei started to wail an Elder forcing Elder to Move aside and let Hiei swing by him. elder gave Hiei a kick to the ground.

"Give up Hiei I am Going to win this"

"I doubt that is True" Hiei ran towards Elder and Call out his Sword of the darkness flame.

Back to the shore it looked like Vegeta had the upper hand on Younger. Vegeta Punched him a thousand time before letting him fall to the ground. Younger got up and started to fight back and sent Vegeta Flying backwards he ran to Vegeta and pounded him into the ground.

Vegeta didn't take that sitting down he Fired a blast at Younger to get him of him. The blast sent Younger Togoru fling in the other direction. Vegeta dove in to an other attack and started to wail on Younger not letting him fall to the ground. Vegeta flew up in the air and hid his blast from Togoru "Big Bang Ball" he fired at Younger Togoru.

Back at the arena Hiei was giving Elder a complete make over he used his sword to cut him into four pieces. Hiei landed on his feet and Elder fell in four different places. Hiei thought he won, but The pieces started to regenerate. Hiei turned around slowly to Noticed that. Now there were four Elders.

"Aw! What the matter Hiei cant tell if they are all real guess what the are .How will Hiei solve this problem? And has Vegeta actually killed Younger Togoru find out next time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Kurama here and Hiei and Vegeta are in real trouble in the next chapter. Vegeta is having a hard time killing Younger and he is using everything he has, But Younger has more power than he showed on Goku. Meanwhile Hiei has an enormous problem of him own It seems that he can't cut down Elder with out him multiplying. Will They survive The Togoru Brothers wrath find out next time in 'Hiei Big win'"


	29. Hiei's Big Win

chapter 29:

Hiei's Big Win

Last time, Hiei started his fight with Elder and Was winning until Elder Took the upper hand and started to cream Hiei. Hiei in a Desperate attempted took his sword and Chopped elder in four pieces, meanwhile Vegeta was kicking Younger Togoru's butt. but Younger and Elder have proved too much for both fighters. Will Vegeta and Hiei Survive?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena had Four Elders on each corner of Hiei. Hiei leaped in to action and chopped each one in half ,however they just kept Multiplying.

"You see Hiei by studying Cell's and Piccolo's moves with Regeneration, I have overpowered even my brother" Hiei smirk.

"Please If you were stronger than your brother you would have won by now!" Hiei Summoned his Dragon of the darkness flame to swallow seven of the eight Elder Togoru's, Leaving Elder in Shock. Hiei wasn't done. he summoned hid Fist of the Mortal Fame and knocked Elder out of Bounce

"The winner Hiei" Hiei Put back the dragon and walked off the platform.

Back on the Shore Vegeta had his Hands full with Younger Togoru. younger deflected his Big Bang Ball and sent it to the Moon and blew it up again.

Vegeta Flew in to an attack and started to punch Younger Repeatedly. He never gave up. He landed and put his hands together. "Gatlict Gun" he fired and this time it hit Younger but nothing.

"I Guess it's my turn" He Jumped up in the air and punched Vegeta senseless. He Broke Vegeta's arms. Vegeta was still ready to fight He charged Togoru and Togoru busted his legs.

"Your Week Vegeta but one thing amazes me about Saiyens. That they get stronger after every battle. and you are Know exception to that rule." he picked up Vegeta by the head and tossed him in the camp's direction. Vegeta fell at the doorway of their medic hut. The others came back for Hiei's fight to find Vegeta laying there Out like a light.

Goku Quickly got him in side and put him in the pod for the same as he did for Goku, six hours.

"Who would do such a thing to Vegeta?" he asked everyone

"Probably Younger Togoru." said Kurama

"Well Looks like they started something." said Yusuke

"Not necessarily My father can be a Hot head. He might have started it and got what was coming to him" stated Trunks.

"Well, What do we do with him?" asked Hiei

"Keep him in there, until he gets better." stated Tien

Yamcha and Botan were out having a stroll around the beach.

"Yamcha, IM worried What if The same thing, that happened to Kuwabara, happens to Yusuke'

"I don't think so Botan. Yusuke is a fighter. He is a better fighter than Kuwabara. I think he will survive in the long run"

"Are You Sure You'll survive?"

"I Have to if I want to be your Groom." Botan blushed as the Two walked back to the camp. What Great adventure lies for our heroes next time? well That's up to you to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey This is Tien and Yusuke and Genkai are supposed to fight and I think Yusuke was right about it being a lesson rather than an actual Battle Who Will Win this time find out In the Next Chapter 'Teacher Vs Student' good-bye for now"


	30. Teacher Vs Student

Chapter 30:

Teacher Vs Student

(Genkai and Yusuke)

Last time, Hiei and Elder Togoru finished their battle as Hiei used his dragon and his fists to knock out Elder . meanwhile the other Togoru Brother had fun giving Vegeta a Thrashing, and sending him back to the camp, with broken arms and legs. Now Yusuke must face his Greatest Challenge yet, Genkai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why Was Vegeta that stupid? He knew that he couldn't beat Togoru."

"He had something to prove to himself, Yusuke"

"Goku, Has Vegeta always act like this?"

"All the time!" The two of them kept walking to the others until they hit two familiar faces. Master Roshi and Genkai came walking towards them.

"Hello Yusuke are You Ready for your lesson today"

"I thought you were going to turn our match in to a lesson."

"Goku you can use Genkai's lesson as well" explained Master Roshi.

"I'm not so sure Master Roshi, King Kai Taught me a lot of things when I was up there."

"Well Come on Yusuke, lets go to the arena'

"You lead the way Genkai." the four fighters went to the arena where everyone, but Vegeta and Trunks, were. Yusuke and Genkai stepped on the platform. and put up their guards.

"Match 22: Yusuke Vs Genkai" the bell rang and Genkai move to the right but Yusuke countered, she moved straight, left, right, and backwards, but Yusuke Blocked her at every turn.

"You have learned something's over the years"

"Yeah, and I'm feeling confident." Yusuke and Genkai Charged each other not being able to hit one another. they were like that for a good Two hours until Yusuke hit Genkai in the mouth.

"Well, Done Yusuke, you have made me proud of you"

"Well it about time" he let his guard down for a few seconds and Genkai took that Advantage to punch him down to the ground. "What the Hell is Wrong with you."

"You Never Let Your Guard Down Not Even To Except a Compliment How Are You Going To Beat Hiei Like That. For Once I Have Asked A Successor With A Brian"

"What do you mean me taking on Hiei."

"I mean I am Going to Forfeit the match and let you win I must Get Master Roshi Safely home." And just like she said she walked by Yusuke and put her Foot Down on the floor.

"Winner by Forfeit: Yusuke Urameshi" Yusuke got off the platform and saw his mentor of. when they got to the shore she told him that they were also looking for the dragonballs to wish Kuwabara back to life.

"Genkai, I don't Know if I can do this with out you or Kuwabara"

"You'll do fine Yusuke, I believe that you will." Genkai got on the boat with Master Roshi and the left for the Kame house.

That night Yusuke and Goku looked at the stars.

"Hey Goku Have you ever felt like your friends were leaving you one by one"

"All the time, Yusuke, All the time" Just then Chi-Chi and Kayko came to see their loved ones on the night sky. Chi-Chi and Goku went to go to bed to sleep While Yusuke and Kayko stayed there.

"Kayko I'm Glad your here."

"I will always be here for you, Even if You Cant see me." They kissed and went to bed together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey This is Krillin and me and Goku are fighting again but I'm doing all the work I mean he is just standing there not budging. How are Yamcha, Gohan and me Supposed to play a joke on him if he doesn't budge? find out in the Next Chapter 'Friend Vs Friend"


	31. Friend Vs Friend

Chapter 31:

Friend Vs Friend

(Goku and Krillin)

Last time Yusuke and Genkai Battle for a good long time until Yusuke hit her. Being proud of Her Pupil, Genkai forfeited the match. Now Krillin and Goku Have to fight But Who will win this one?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was walking down the path to the beach when he Saw Krillin and Yamcha talking. They saw him and Invited him over in their conversation

"Hey Gohan want to Play a joke on your dad?" asked Krillin

"Sure why not" Krillin Told him his plan for the joke" Krillin That is mean, That will get Dad good. I'm in" so the tree of them continued to talk on how to do this "joke". Then the three of them went to the arena and Krillin got on the Platform. Every one joined him to watch Except the person who he was fighting.

"Gohan where is your dad"

"I Don't know" Just then Goku appeared and landed on the platform

"Sorry Krillin, I guess I lost track of time again."

"Match 23: Krillin Vs Goku" the bell rang and Krillin started punching Goku, Not making a dent in him of course, But Goku Wouldn't Fight Back.

"Come on Goku fight Back" Krillin tried again still Goku Refused to Fight his friend. "Goku Please fight back" Krillin was still punching and kicking but he still wouldn't fight back. Krillin was at this for hour after hour after hour but Still Goku Refused to fight. "Goku why aren't you fighting back this is a tournament"

"Oh that's right I forgot?" Goku took one punch and Krillin went flying into the wall.

"The winner Goku"

"Goku you killed Krillin" Goku looked at him closely and saw him breathing. So He deiced to Play along.

"OOPS well I guess we have to burn the body You know how he wanted to be cremated" Suddenly Tien, Kurama, Yusuke and Piccolo saw him breathing and started to chuckle. "well What do you think Tien?

"Well there is always burring him at sea, how about it Kurama?"

"Yes that is the most proper way for a warrior to go"

"What You guys aren't worried about me?" said Krillin as he got up real fast when he herd them thinking of ways to bury him while laughing

"Got you!" Goku, Tien, and Kurama said simotaniosly. Krillin Was so embarrassed at this that he Yamcha and Gohan laughed at themselves Knowing better than thinking that they could fool Goku. However, There was One person who didn't Think that it was funny, Chi-Chi.

"How dare you Playing a Trick like that You scared me half to death."

"Well this has been one fucked up day" stated Yusuke. Chi-Chi put a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Keep it there. We have to Wash your Mouth out" He spit it out.

"What the hell are you doing lady " She put it back in his mouth.

"Washing Your Mouth Out With soap. Nobody Swears around my boy Yusuke Nobody" Kayko was giggling. They all left for the camp

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time it Chiatzu's turn to fight But his opponette is Karasu Chiatzu is small but will his small size be enough find out in the next chapter "Stay Away Chiatzu"


	32. Stay away Chiatzu

Chapter 32:

Stay Away Chiatzu

Last time Krillin Tied to play a mean joke on Goku. However, Goku saw right through it, and him, Tien and Kurama gave Krillin a tasted of his own medicine. Now Humiliated Krillin is out of the Tournament , Yusuke got a Soapy Mouth and Chiatzu is ready for his battle. But will he survive!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krillin Why did you do that Joke That wasn't very nice."

"Goku I'm sorry, But just for the record how did you know I was faking"

"You were Breathing."

"Aw shucks," Just then Yusuke came back to them.

"Does you Wife always put Soap in somebody's Mouth if they Swear"

"Yeah, she does she did it to me all the time." said Krillin

The Three walked to the area where Tien, Hiei, and Chiatzu were training for Chiatzu's Match.

" Hey How is he coming, Tien"

"I think he is ready."

"Well He is ready as he will ever be." Pointed Hiei. The six of them went to the arena. and Chiatzu went on to the platform and waited for Karasu. Everyone else joined them at the arena, However, Karasu was no where to be found. Vegeta landed to Watch the fight.

"Hey Vegeta are you feeling better?"

"Mind your own business Kakorot."

"His Name Is Goku you stupid Saiyen, not Kakorot" Said Hiei. "Get it Right" Vegeta gave Hiei a dirty look. "Keep looking at me like that if you want to die!"

"You kill me? That is to laugh a little pip squeak like you killing me"

"Hey You to Break it up. We are on the same side" screamed Yusuke.

Just then Karasu came on to the field and stood on the platform, looked at his opponent and laughed.

"You are my fighter a clown boy. Well you must be tough you beat Chu." Karasu put up his guard and was ready to begin. Chiatzu put his guard up as well.

"Match 24: Chiatzu Vs Karasu" the bell rang and Karasu charged into an attack, but he missed Chiatzu. He tried to hit Chiatzu, but every time he swung he missed completely. Chiatzu took is swing but He missed and let Karasu tap him on the shoulder. the tap blew up and Chaitzu went flying back so back he missed out of bounce by an inch.

Chiatzu got up and put his guard up. he flew up in the air and put his finger in the air. "Dodon Ray" a red beam almost hit Karasu. Chiatzu did another and another until he hit Karasu with one. Karasu looked at the wound.

"That was a good move Your Majesty. You got me on that one."

"Then you give up"

"Unfortunately, Your I cannot but I will see that you get the death of a true hero!" What does Karasu Mean by that Can he actually kill Chiatzu? Find out next time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time, Karasu Challenges Chiatzu to a Math Compation . Knowing some of the Math answers, Chiatzu accepts this term the loser has to Forfeit the match who will forfeit the match? will It be Chiatzu or Karasu? find out in the next chapter "The Battle Of Math Skills"


	33. The Battle of Math Skills

Chapter 33:

The Battle Of Math Skills.

(Chiatzu Defeated)

Last time, Chaitzu and Karasu fight was one the way but when it started nobody touched anyone. Chaitsu started his dodon ray and hit Karasu in the shoulder. Now Karasu has a Different way to fight their battle. How will Chiatzu accept the challenge?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was beginning to fall on the island and Chaitzu and Karasu have been at their fight the whole time. They took a break. Both showing bruises.

"You fight Well Your Majesty, alas this is where you lose, unless If you want to take the alternative root."

"What's the Alternative root"

"We will have a Math Battle best of five. First You will ask me a Math Question If I Don't know the answer you will punch me as many times as the answer, Use your Delay punch so I don't go flying. and then it will be my turn to ask a Question. if You don't know the answer I will tap you that many times. The first one to miss three loses and will go filing out of bounce. Do you Agree to these terms"

"Well OK but no funny stuff."

"I Always keep my word Your Majesty" the two moved to the center of the ring until they were face to face. "Take your time if you need to"

"Are Story Questions aloud."

"Yes"

"OK. Timmy walked to the store to buy some fruit he bought 5 apples, 3 oranges 2 bananas and 10 Grapes how much fruit did he buy"

"300 pieces of fruit, 100 1.3"

"130, What is the Quivelent of 1,000,000/ 2"

Karasu couldn't think of the answer. "I don't Know"

Chiatzu punched him Five hundred thousand times. "that's one"

"If one person want To build a fence around his house and the length is 16 in and his with is 7 in. what is the perimeter."

Chaitzu counted on his fingers but couldn't come with the answer. Karasu tapped him Forty-two times.

"What is 10100"

"1000, What is 273"

"17, What is 436(93)"

Karasu tried to think of the answer, but he shook his head no. Chiatzu Punched him Eighty-four times

"If 2(9n) 18 what in n"

Chaitzu didn't know, but Karasu didn't tap

"The answer was Zero. that's why no taps on you so I will ask another one what is 225"

Chaitzu didn't know this one either they were doing hard numbers so he guessed "100"

"Close but Wrong" Karasu tapped him Fifty times. 'One more wrong for either one of us and that person is out Last Question go"

"What is the area of a Rectangle length 12 with 3"

"That one is easy 36, now your last Question"

"What happens if we Tie"

"We both Will go flying out of bounce and the first one who gets up will win. here is the Question. What is the answer 1/2 6/9"

" A fraction Question?"

"Yeah"

Chiatzu thought about this one long and hard and The he said "1/3"

"oh so close It was 3/9, but don't feel bad you lasted longer than Goku would have" Chiatzu flew out of bounce.

"The winner Karasu" The others Checked on Chaitzu too see if he was all right, he was but he was also out cold Tien grabbed his little friend and they all went to the camp. That Night they all talked about the fight.

"That was an Interesting Match I must say very Educational." said Kurama

"It felt like I was Back in school and I'm on Vacation I never Thought you Had to Know math mathematics to fight." said Yusuke

"Luckily Goku is really Good at Math." said Krillin

" I don't think Karasu will use that trick again" said Goku they all were tired so they all went to bed.

Yamcha and Botan were out walking the beach at night and enjoying a coconut.

"Botan, I wonder What your Boss will say about me and you. Well Koenma, will beg me to stay and if that doesn't work for him he will let me go to you" Just then Koenma was calling Botan.

"Botan how is Every thing going"

"Not very good Koenma, Kuwabara is dead."

"What How Did it Happen."

"Younger Togoru Tortured him to death"

"Oh Poor Kuwabara, huh Who are You?"

"I'm Yamcha a Z fighter"

"Not one of Kami Z fighters"

"Yeah I knew Kami"

"Knew Kami. Is he dead"

"No he's in Piccolo"

"Ah I See! So He Did It! He Joined with Piccolo! What are you Doing with Botan"

"Well see Koenma He saved me from a man name Raditz and I fell in love with him"

"WHAT? I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW! IT IS TOO IMPORTANT TOO LOSE YOU"

"I'm Sorry Koenma, but I Won't Leave Him!"

"Then I have no choice but to welcome a Z fighter on the Urameshi Team!"

"What?"

"Congratulations Yamcha and Welcome to the Team" Koenma hung up.

"Well does that mean Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke are all Z fighters Now"

"I Think so" They kissed.

Yamcha was Hired to work for Koenma But will he ask his Friends to Join him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koemna here and as Induct all the Z fighters to the team. Kurama meets up with Frieza. Frieza is strong But I think Kurama Will do just fine. What Freiza killed Goku once already/ Well Now thing are looking Bad for Kurama. Find out what happens in the next chapter 'Frieza and Kurama' "


	34. Frieza and Kurama

Chapter 34:

Frieza And Kurama

Last time Chiatzu and Karasu had showdown with math skills. Out smarting Chiatzu, Karasu won the challenge. Koenma Was checking on his boys. when he herd Botan news about her and Yamcha He was not happy Instead of firing Botan he Hired Yamcha to fight with the Urameshi team. Yamcha accepted the offer and went to see if Koenma would hire the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning when Yamcha went to Goku and Asked if they would also join Team Urameshi.

"Well I don't see Why Not Yamcha. I mean We are already fighting along side Yusuke and the others."

" I know Goku but This is Koenma asking the son of King Yamma."

"King Yamma, eh. well when is Koenma supposed to call again?"

"Soon, before the first battle today." the two went to the camp were the others were. when they got their Koenma called Botan again.

"Hello Botan May I Speak with Piccolo"

"Sure Koenma"

"Ah, Piccolo I'm glad to see you"

"What do you want Koenma?"

"I want to Induct You and your friends into Team Urameshi"

"Well, Let me Check with the others" he turned to the others "well who's up for Joining both teams into one"

"An Interesting Proposition What do you say Yusuke" Asked Kurama.

"Well the Toddler does have a point, but we are still not a complete team. Kuwabara is dead "

"Remember Urameshi You got Chu and Me" stated Jin

"Aye Mate That you do" Chu reimbursed.

"I don't think it is a good idea why are we listening to this Baby we got better thing to do!" said Vegeta.

"Watch it Vegeta You are Dealing with the son of King Yamma" Stated Hiei, " However I totally agree with Vegeta on this."

"Come on Hiei Kuwabara died in vain and I don't know about all of you but I'm planing to avenge his death." said Tien With a serious look in his eyes." IM In For Kuwabara" He put his hand in the center of the circle.

"For Kuwabara" Said Kurama as he put his hand on Tien's. Yamcha put his hand their next. "For Kuwabara"

"For my Best Friend " Yusuke put his hand on top . Then Kirllin joined in, Then Gohan, then Trunks, then Chiatzu, then Jin, then Chu, then Goku, finally Piccolo put his hand in.

"What do you say now Hiei?" asked Piccolo

"What can I say except, I am in as well"

"How about you Father? If not for Kuwabara for the Saiyen Race" Vegeta listened to his son's words and put his handi in as Well.

"To the Saiyen Race, and Kuwabara" he was in.

"Good then all of you are now members of team Urameshi Z. now Go and Win This Tournament!" Exclaimed Koenma. they all Went to the arena and Kurama stepped on the Platform.

"Be careful Yoko, Frieza is not one to under estimate."

"Do not Worry Piccolo, Neither am I" Just then Frieza came out followed by the Gynu Force.

"Those Idiots again?" Thought Tien. Frieza got on the platform and Stared at Kurama.

"You are My opponent. Please You Must be joking"

"I Never joke around but I have seen you joke around with your opponents Frieza son of King Cold?"

"So you have herd of me but I have not herd of you"

"No you have not herd of Kurama, however, you have herd of Yoko"

"Match 25: Frieza Vs Kurama" the bell rang and Frieza charged Kurama leaped out of the way and landed on the other side "Rose whip" his whip came out to aid him. Frieza Charged again , But Kurama leaped over him again and whipped his back in the of a flip. Frieza wasn't so sure how he did that, But he didn't care he charged again and the same thing happened. Frieza was getting pissed He let Cell make a fool of him before and he Knew that Kurama made a fool of Nappa. Frieza charged him again. "Rose whiplash" Kurama's Whip was fling around so fast that it cut Frieza several times.

"Like Cell said He had a hard time learning my moves because I saw the bug and blocked my cells from being taken, However I destroyed the bug when I fought Karasu in the Dark Tournament. As you can see Frieza it will be hard to defeat me." Frieza charged Kurama once again. "Rose Fan Blade" The fan blade came out and cut Freiza even more. Frieza had to stop. He was Bleeding all over again The arena was turning purple.

Frieza couldn't beleave that he was fighting Yoko Kurama. He flew in the air and charged Kurama, this time he hit him. he kept on hitting him until Kurama was badly bruised. Kurama tired to stand up, but Freiza Powered up to blow him almost away.

"Why are you keeping me around Frieza"

"Because I Want to See the demon my Father Killed. You can't be Yoko Kurama My Father Killed him Years ago, and now you claim to be him well if you are him I will have the pleasure of killing you now. and if your not I should kill you where you stand."

"You are a Fool, Frieza" Kurama's eyes turned white and a storm came to the Island. Just then Yoko appeared. Has this actually happened? Is this the end of Frieza? Find out next time?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Botan here and Yoko is doing so well. But Frieza has his own tricks that he using to cream Yoko with. What Kurama is Back already? How did that happen/ find out next time in the next chapter, 'Frieza is too Strong, "


	35. Frieza is Too Strong

Chapter:35:

Frieza is Too Strong

Last time The heroes made a pack and now Team Urameshi Z has been formed. Kurama has also stepped in the Ring with Frieza and got the upper hand in the first half, but Frieza quickly turned it completely around but will the outcome be the same now that Yoko is here?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was floating in the air staring down Frieza.

"No! Your Dead! My Father Killed You I Saw It With My Own Two Eyes."

"I was resurected to a baby humans body, and now, Frieza, I understand pain happiness and Sorrow. But you only under stand destruction You single handily destroyed the Saiyen and Namik Races as well as many others. now you reign of terror has come to a stop" He summoned his Death Tree. The tree was wrapping around Frieza's Neck, hands, and feet and feeding from his flesh. " Now you will feel all the terror you, your brother and your father have caused. Millions have died at your hand alone. Feel Their Fear. Feel Their Anger. Feel Their Sorrow. Feel Their PAIN. All that You caused." Frieza was in so much pain that he began to tear.

"Please Forgive Me Yoko?" He was begging. Suddenly Yoko was losing power and collapsed. Kurama was back and the Death Tree was a Dead Root. Frieza dropped on his back and then got up.

"You are a Fool Yoko, thinking you can escape Death.' Frieza took Kurama by the head and threw him across the arena scraping his face on the floor when he landed.

"You think I care about all those lives" He kicked Kurama to the other side of the arena.

"All You did was show me what I could do to this planet" He stomped on Kurama's whip.

"And Your Precious Mother will be the First to go!" Kurama got up and started punching Frieza, but Frieza Kicked him out of bounce for the end of the fight.

"The Winner: Frieza" Hiei got on the platform to stop Frieza from exiting"

"Get out of my way"

"Make Me Frieza and It will Be The last thing You ever do, I have my own plans for this planet and it doesn't involve you so go back to where you came from." Frieza took a swing at Hiei, but Hiei move away from his punch. Hiei Kicked him down to the ground. "Consider this your Warning, because next time you won't be so lucky" Hiei left to Pick up his friend and leave for the camp with the others.

Back at the camp Kurama was in the Pod getting better.

"How long do you think It will take, Vegeta?" asked Hiei

"About Seven hours. Why did you go after Frieza, Hiei? You could have been like him"

"Heh, He is not so tough besides I will do Three times as Bad as Kurama to him if he messes with Kurama, Tien, or me."

"Hiei Lets talk" said Tien the two went outside to talk "Look It is better if you stay away from Frieza trust me on that."

"Why should I Tien if he hurt my teammates he is on my hit list with Younger Togoru" Hiei left the scene. Yusuke Herd the entire thing.

"He Is really a Puzzle isn't he Yusuke"

"Kurama tells me the same thing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and Next time Togoru is up but this fight isn't going to be easy for him Cause his opponent is my son Gohan, and he has been waiting to get a piece of Togoru since the fight with Yamcha. it an all outstanding battle when these two finally meet in the next chapter. 'Togoru and Gohan'. Later!"


	36. Togoru and Gohan

Chapter 36:

Younger Togoru and Gohan

Last time, Kurama Tried showing all that Freiza did to all the people he killed over to years, but the death Tree took a lot of energy from the warrior and he fell to the ground. Frieza took this time to take Kurama and throw him around like a rag doll. Kurama lost the fight, but Hiei took a chance at the Evil Giant. Frieza tried to swing at Hiei but his lightning speed was too much for Hiei. Now Gohan has the opponent that he has been Waiting for. Togoru!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven hours have passed and Kurama awoke from his time of heeling. Piccolo and Gohan were there waiting for him to get Better. he came out of the pod all healthy.

"Kurama Your Awake"

"Yes Piccolo, I Thank you for Waiting for me how is everyone?"

"Worried about you. I Told You do not By any means under estimate Frieza. He is stronger than you or Hiei realize."

"Hiei challenged Frieza"

"No He gave him a Warning not to mess with us. Frieza might think it's fine to mess with Hiei.

" Personally, I wouldn't mess with Hiei. Hiei has a totally different side to him"

"That maybe But Frieza Can kill people that are stronger the him before', so you have to be careful"

"Come on we'll be late for my match with Togoru" The three of them headed to the arena. Gohan got on the Platform and put his guard up. Togoru came out and Got on the platform as well.

"Match 26: Younger Togoru Vs Gohan" the Bell rang and Nobody moved from their spot.

"Why don't you make the first move Kid."

"I let my opponents make the first moves"

"Smart Lad! Too bad this is a fight!" Togoru leaped in to action and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan flipped on his feet and went for an attack. Gohan punched Togoru, and he went fling, but Togoru flipped right side up.

"Your a lot stronger than you appear. I guess that Namik did teach you well" Togoru started to Charge. and kicked Gohan ,but Gohan Blocked his kick and started Punching and kicking himself. With Gohan and Togoru blocking each others moves . Togoru and Gohan landed at different ends on the platform.

"You might be the smartest of all you fighters You Know everywhere I go Yamcha and Kuwabara weren't that smart. They both fell way to easy. One of them even Died on me Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Gohan got pissed Right then and there. He went passed Super Saiye'n and flew up in the air.

"Gohan Do Not Get Angry" shouted Kurama, but he couldn't hear him. All he thought about was stopping Togoru, ONCE AND FOR ALL!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yusuke here And Gohan Gets airborne and gives Togoru all he's got, and For a kid that size he sure has a lot of power. but Will it be enough to take out Togoru? find out in next chapter 'Gohan Gets the Upper Hand' See-ya!"


	37. Gohan Has The Upper Hand

Chapter 37:

Gohan has the Upper Hand

Last Time, Gohan faced off against Togoru. and the were come politely equal. Togoru Talk about how well he was trained. In an instant Togoru threaten Gohan. As has was laughing. Gohan charged up to super level but will it be enough? After all he has already beat Two Super Saiyens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our start of with Togoru in the left corner and Gohan right in front of him in super saiyen.

"Come on Gohan you can't believe that turning Super is going to Help you"

"Well it's worth a shot." Gohan charged full force onto Togoru . Giving him a left jab to the gut. a right to the face and a kick in the grion. T Togru went fling backwards almost out of bounce.

"You are doing much better that the other two you actually made me move" Togoru went for a punch, but Gohan caught it and use his own fist to punch himself in the gut, HARD. Togoru was on the ground.

"Gohan has gotten stronger in the past few years, Huh Goku"

"Yeah Krillin he is stronger, but I don't know if that's a good thing You got to remember Togoru knocked me out"

"Were you Hungry Goku"

"NO I WASN'T" Krillin looked Shocked. He thought If Goku wasn't hungry when he was Hurt by Togoru. Then Gohan Didn't have a chance.

"You hit hard kid that is for sure but even if you beat me you will have Frieza to deal with and possibly Karasu. face it kid you can't possibly beat all three of us could you. Your not as Dumb as your father or Vegeta so why not give in to the truth. With out you, your Friends are easy picking, Let start with your father Goku he will fight his hardest against Karasu and Probably lose his life, and leave you and your mother all alone. Your mentor Piccolo he could possibly die during his meditation. Your Friend Krillin He is not that strong to begin with. Tien has a Small chance to survive but even the smartest fighters, like him and Hiei, can be outsmarted. Trunks He is from the future he will probably go back and get killed by Cell again. Yamcha is Weak Completely he had a hard time killing Cell Jr. Chiatzu The Emperor will meet his end with Tien. The Detective He won't Survive this Tourdament. Yoko He's lucky he survived Frieza. Jin and Chu, The Traitors, will die if they return to their own teams. Vegeta is Vegeta You can't count on him for any thing. and then their Is Hiei the one who doesn't show any emotion. He won't tell anyone he actually cares for them. I would not be suprized if he was the only one left ALIVE! And I Will Be There To See Everything"

In a furious rage Gohan powered to his full and flew up in the air. Gohan looked down at Togoru with wide open eyes.

"Togoru You Will Die Before I Let You," He screamed. as he was getting ready to attack. Gohan Fired Rapidly at Togoru, Which hit him and ubiquitously around him. Gohan put his arms in the air. "Masenka-Ha" a yellow blast came toward Togoru full force and hit. Gohan landed and fired, with one hand. "Kame-Hame-Ha" A blue Ball came in Togoru direction. Gohan flew up in the air once again and went to the other side." Tripple Mansenka Blast" He fired Three Big Yellow balls at Togoru.

When Gohan was done there was nothing but smoke. The smoked cleared and Togoru was on the ground.

"Yeah Gohan Won" Said Krillin

"That is the way it looks" Said Goku with a Smile.

"Guess Again, Goku. Togoru isn't Dead" Stated Kurama

"Look at the body closely. He is only singed" Said Hiei

Gohan thought he won as well until Togoru got up and wiped blood his face. he looked at the blood and said "That was Very Very Good. You Almost Killed Me Kid. This is a Good Fight, But Even Good Fight Must Come To An End!" What does Togoru mean? Is he Bluffing? If So How Could he stand an attack like that? Find out next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kurama Here, and it looks like Togoru has turn the tables on poor Gohan. But Gohan is not out of tricks just yet But it seems Togoru is blocking everything He Throws at him. Will Gohan survive? find out in 'Gohan is Defeated'."


	38. Gohan Is Deafeated

Chapter 38:

Gohan Is Defeated

Last time, Gohan gave Togoru all he had. after Togoru threatened his Friends and Family. And It looked like Gohan avenged Kuwabara's Death, But Togoru played tricks on the young warrior, and got up at the last minute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Face it Gohan You can't beat me so run along to you father, Gohan started to charge, but he fell before he even took a step.

"You are a good fighter. Maybe too good, but even the strongest fighters have their weaknesses yours is Your Rage I Knew it when you Creamed Seiryo. You can't Show your weakness in front of me like you and Vegeta did. Because unlike you a Excellent warrior studies his opponents attacks before fighting him." Togoru kicked him across the arena. Gohan tried to get up But Felt exsausted when he did, and fell back down.

"Now you are like Kuwabara and Yamcha one of the weak ones."

"If You Kill me My Father Will Come after you in a heart beat!"

"I Know And Your Father isn't going to fall for the same trick again, however your father's stomach is his weakness If he is hungry enough he will do terrible." Gohan charged him and punched him in the jaw. Togoru returned the punch and Gohan flew the opposite direction.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves kid. Here is lesson number one" Togoru Broke Gohan's arm "Never Try to interrupt me again" Goku was afraid of losing his son. He Fell to his knees in Shock.

"Now as I was saying before you ruddily Interrupted Your father if he doesn't have his lunch He is Useless" Gohan Used his other hand and blasted his face. Togoru threw him away across to the other side of the arena.

"Now How many times Must Your Parents say To Respect your Elders Kid." Togoru said as he broke his other arm. Goku was getting mad. There was No way he was going to lose hi son. Without hesitation, Goku Intervened.

"You Win Togoru He Forfeits"

"You Cannot say that , Goku He Has to"

"I For-Fit the Match"

"Togoru Wins"

Goku handed Krillin Gohan. Togoru Grabbed him by the Shirt and Brought him up to his face.

"That is the second time You Intervened Pretty Boy the Next Time WILL BE YOUR LAST"

"You have no room to threat me Togoru, Especially When It Comes To My Son. If You Want to Kill me that's fine, But You will Not Kill my Son. I Will Interfere always When My Son Is In Trouble."

"Then Your Son Will Be Fatherless Yet Again I Will Garuntiee It"

"You have to go through Me First" Said Yusuke

"Detective I will Be happy to Kill you"

"Nobody Kills Kakorot While I'm Around" Stated Vegeta "Destiny has left that for me"

"You Fool! Their is No such thing as Destiny! As soon as You Monkeys Get that through your Thick skulls You will Care less of You Destiny and more of your lives"

"Put Goku Down or I will intervene and I will not miss" Screamed Tien as he had his hand to Togoru Face. Togoru grabbed Tiens hand and had both Goku and Tien in his face.

"Listen You Pieces of filth I Don't see How You beat Frieza or Cell but If Either Of You get in my face again All Three of you will die. That goes for you to Vegeta." He Threw Tien and Goku into each other and then into a wall. Hiei Jumped up and stopped both of them and then he got in Togoru's face.

"Just because you have super strength does not mean you can treat humans like dirt"

"You Do it All The Time Hiei But You Go A Step farther and Treat your Fellow Demons like Humans." Togoru left the scene, Not before throwing Vegeta into Hiei, and Stopping Hiei in his own Tracks.

The heroes went back to camp and most of them went to sleep. Yamcha and Botan were walking on the shore. Botan had a Disappointing look on her face While Yamcha Was angry at Togoru for what he Did to his friends.

"I can't believe him. This time he has gone too far."

"It will be all right Yamcha"

"No, Botan, it won't be. I've got to stop him now"

"But He Will Kill you"

"Better me than Gohan, Goku, Tien, Chiatzu, Piccolo, Hiei, Kurama, Vegeta, Well maybe not Vegeta, But Krillin, Yusuke, Jin, and Chu."

"And What about your Baby"

"Baby? What baby?"

"Yamcha I'm Pregnant!"

"Wow!" Yamcha couldn't believe he, like Goku and Vegeta, Was going to be a father. "When did this happen!"

" A few nights ago"

"Well There is only one thing left to do I have to Go with you and Yusuke to my New home"

"I Don't Want You to leave your friends just for me!"

"Trust Me! They'll under stand" The two walked back to camp and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time Sparks fly as Hiei and Yusuke go at each others throats, and even Hiei is faster and wiser than Yusuke, However Hiei sees the future and what is Frighten for what is in store. Yusuke wants to fight but he is afraid Hiei has lost his mind has Hiei lost it or Can he see the Future find out In the next Chapter "Yusuke and Hiei.


	39. Hiei and Yusuke

Chapter 39:

Hiei and Yusuke

Last time, Togoru knocked around Gohan like he was a game ball. Gohan tied to his best to stop him but, It was no use the mighty tyrant Kept knocking him on every side of the arena. Goku tried to help his son, With the help of Yusuke, Hiei, Tien and Vegeta, But the five were all threaten that if any of them Interfere with a battle They will all die. Speaking of Hiei and Yusuke It's their turn to fight Will their battle go a plan?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your having a Baby?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah Guys, I know Its Kind of sudden"

"Kind of ? Yamcha that is a big step"

"Well Krillin I'm Ready For This Big Step"

"I Know You are Yamcha" Said Goku, "but, How are you going to handle not seeing it everyday?"

"Well Goku I'm not Going Back to West City. I'm Going With Yusuke When they leave"

"Wow! Is that your final decision, Yamcha"

"Yeah But I'll come and visit you guys I'm not going to abandon you"

"Well that is a relief"

"Goku your not actually agreeing with this"

"Why not Krillin I mean if it makes him happy I'm behind him 100"

"Thanks Goku"

"Will you please Join us at the arena the next match is about to begun." the three came to the arena where Hiei and Yusuke were waiting to start their fight. Hiei was Ready, but Yusuke was stretching his legs so they wouldn't cramp.

"Fighter's Ready"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Match 26: Hiei Vs Yusuke" The bell rang and Hiei Speeded up to Yusuke and punched him in the jaw. He was about to attack again when all of the sudden he saw Goku get killed by Togoru. He looked around and saw Goku standing there unharmed. He shrugged it of and went to try again. This time he saw Kurama die at the hands of Frieza. He looked around again, but Kurama was also untouched.

"What is going on?" Once again he shrugged it off and started to attack again but the he saw Tien and Yusuke die horrible deaths. He took a second glance but they were fine.

"Hiei are you feeling all right"

"I do not know detective" Hiei tried one more time and saw all the heroes die one by one. He put his hands on his head and fell to his knees.

"What is Going On with Hiei?" asked Tien

"I do not Know, but something is bothering him" Hiei looked at Tien and Asked him Telepathically. "Read Me. Read my mind." Tien started to read his mind and saw what he was seeing. this made Tien fall to his knees.

"What are you Showing me?"

"OUR DEATHS" Tien saw Goku die then Kurama, Yusuke, himself, Hiei, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Jin, Chu, Shinron, and Dende all die, and the rest of earth's heroes went the year after, Including Piccolo Master Roshi, Genkai, Mr. Popo, Kuwabara, And 18 all die. and then he saw three young boys who killed all the villain after every city on earth was destroyed.

"Who are those three boys, Hiei?"

"I do not know, but tell the others as soon as possible" Hiei left Tien's mind to fight. Tien knew what he saw, However he didn't know how to explain that even if they win they were all going to Die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Botan here and as Tien explains the Future to us. Hiei Tries to explain it to Yusuke, but Yusuke want to fight the battle to get it over with, Hey Yusuke Hiei got something to tell you, Will Yusuke even here what Hiei is trying to tell him find out in the next chapter 'Hiei Demon Form.'. good bye for now"


	40. Hiei's Demon Secret

Chapter 40:

Hiei's Demon Secret

Last time, Hiei and Yusuke Started their fight or were supposed to until Hiei saw into the Future. Hiei shared his thoughts with Tien and both Tien and Hiei were shocked at what they saw. As Tien tells the others what he saw, Hiei must tell Yusuke but will Yusuke listen to what Hiei has to say? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is what Hiei let me see. In a few days, no matter who wins the tournament, All Of Us, Except Piccolo, will Die on this Island!"

"Well since we know Is there a way to stop it from coming true?" Asked Krillin?

"Yes! Tien Did you say the Shinron Dies on this Island as Well"

"Yes Kurama He does"

"Then The Dragonballs Must be on this Island somewhere"

"Torgoru might have them or Susaku or Frieza, or Cell. But which one"

"I Think I Know Krillin, Susaku" exclaimed Tien

"Susaku?"

"Yes that explains why Genbu is Alive"

"Genbu is alive"

"I thought he was. Susaku said he wasn't"

"He's not showing up because he Togoru's spy. How else would he know about the Senzu beans. He was the one who got rid of them not Togoru"

"Does Frieza Know that he is alive?"

"No He think Genbu is Dead, but it seems everyone else does. "

"Why would anyone tell Frieza"

"Everybody here has someone on their team they don't completely trust. Maybe Frieza is that one person."

"So, If Frieza is our target, how do we get them to turn on Frieza?"

"I don't Know Krillin"

"Do We Go search for the Dragonballs"

"No Kurama! We will wait until the last fight and then me you and Krillin will go try to find them" They turn to watch Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei had to tell Yusuke about what he saw as well, but somehow he couldn't get his attention.

"Detective, we have a Problem"

"Hiei come on fight will you" Yusuke ran towards Hiei and Punched him in the jaw. Hiei went back a few steps and tried talking again.

"Detective It is Something of Importance" Yusuke ran and punched him again.

"Come on Hiei. I know Your not backing down from a fight" Hiei punched him

as hard as possible.

"now that I have Your attention.." Hiei was suckered punched by Yusuke. Yusuke was wandering why Hiei wasn't putting up much of a fight. he went to Finnish the match. Then Hiei's Third eye was open. he started to transform. Eyes grew all over his body and, his skin turned completely blue. Frieza and Cell had shocked looks on their faces.

"He's a Demon too?" Asked Frieza Shivering at the sight of him.

"Now that I have you complete attention I'm going to tell you what was Wrong with me earlier telepathically and block my mind so no one else can hear" He told Yusuke what he saw. and Yusuke fell to his knees. "That is What I saw Detective Believe me or not. I transformed to tell you all about this, how ever you have to continue to fight me like this"

"Are You Sure Hiei That's What happens to all of us"

"Yes, Detective I am 100 Positive"

Yusuke Couldn't Believe what Hiei said to him.

"Do the others Know"

"Yes Tien told all of them"

"Well Does Togoru Know that we Know?"

"No, I Blocked my mind From him. In this form I can Block my mind from any one Including Kurama, Togoru, And Cell. Let's Move on with our battle Please" Yusuke agreed to fight, But are all of them Really doomed more Importantly who will win this fight? And, also to think about, has Tien Actually Figured Everything out? Find Out Next time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tien Here and I Think I have Figured every thing out but I have to Be Quit about it Because Hiei asked me to. speaking of Hiei he and Yusuke are fighting for Real this time, but will it matter who will win. Even if it doesn't it is still a great fight. Find out for yourself in the next chapter "Spirit Detective Wins Again"


	41. Spirit Detective Wins Again

Chapter 41:

The Spirit Detective Win Again

Last time, Tien Told everyone that they are all going to die at the end of the Tournament. Hiei tried to tell Yusuke But Yusuke Couldn't here it because He was Focusing on the fight. Hiei had to transform in his demon form to talk to Yusuke. As soon as Yusuke herd what the future had in store for all the heroes he fell to his knees. Now a Fight must be won between these two and Hiei is forced to fight in his demon form. but will that be enough to defeat Yusuke?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Since we know the Future and We know that we are all going to die anyway Why not going out in stile at the end, Hiei"

"Hmm, Still anxious to lose huh, Detective" Hiei ran towards Yusuke and punch him. Yuske went fling across the arena almost going out of bounce. Yusuke got Back up and charged him back and starting punching rapidly, until Hiei hit the ground and came out of Demon Form.

Hiei got up And Called the Sword of the darkness flame. And Charged him at full speed , which knocked Yusuke back to the ground again. They went Back and Forth knocking each other down, Until Yusuke took to the sky And put his hands together. "Kame-Hame-Ha" A blast came towards Hiei. Hiei moved quickly out of the way only to find Yusuke right in front of him with his finger pointing right at him "Spirit Gun" the gun fired and hit Hiei out of bounce.

"The Winner Yusuke" Yusuke came down and help Hiei off the Ground.

"Thank you Detective but that is truly not necessary"

"Hey If Your right we Got to Look out for each other Or else Instead of Bringing back Kuwabara, We will Be like Kuwabara"

Back at the camp Tien and Hiei were walking to the shore.

"Hiei I Figured this out"

"How is that?"

"Susaku has the Dragon-balls"

"Are You sure?"

"I'm Positive That's why Genbu Was Here When we Fought Byakko and Seiryo"

"Then what are we waiting for Let's go get them"

"We are Waiting for the last match, Hiei. Before We save ourselves we have to save Shinron. Shinron is the Dragon that got killed in the preminition'

"Are You Positive about that? I mean What if Genbu was telling the truth what if he didn't die when Frieza attacked"

"Because, Hiei I read Frieza's Mind Just then and He has no knowledge of Genbu being alive. He thinks he killed him, And Togoru knows he has known He knew about Piccolo and Kurama's fight with Nappa, he knew our fight with Byakko and Seiryo, and he Knew Krillin's fight with Genbu. Genbu has been his "arraign boy". That's why the Senzu beans are gone and the note appeared there While he was Killing Kuwabara."

"Tien have You told anyone this"

"Just Kurama, Krillin, and You. I haven't Told Goku, Or the others yet"

"Good tell Krillin and Kurama not to tell anybody yet. We must keep this a secret between the four of us because We now know the plan that Kuwabara was accused of knowing, One more Question Did Kuwabara have any Knowledge of this at all.

"Are you kidding? He couldn't even Grasped this."

"That means our friend was killed for NO REASON AT ALL!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kurama here and Goku is facing his first Villain, Unfortunately it is Karasu, but Goku seems to have the upper hand, Karasu is not even touching Goku, In fact He is taking all the blows. Will Goku Have another easy fight? Discover the answer in the next chapter 'Goku and Karasu' Good-bye for now"


	42. Goku and Karasu

Chapter 42:

Goku and Karasu

Last Time, Yusuke and Hiei Finally Fought As Hiei lost by a Hair. meanwhile Tien, Hiei, Krillin, and Kurama have Figured out The plan that Kuwabara was Accused of knowing. They Decided to keep the plan a secret Because if they tell the wrong person the four Could end up Like Kuwabara"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean We can't tell anyone?" asked Krillin.

"If You want to end up like Kuwabara then tell everybody Including Togoru, Krillin, If not try to keep this a Secret" Stated Hiei

"You see If Togoru Knows What we know It Could mean Trouble for Everybody Including Goku!" Tien Explained

"Then we will keep it a secret" Stated Kurama

"Even Me" They looked Around and saw Piccolo standing right there.

"Piccolo How long did you know?"

"When I Herd You Three Talking about it And your right Tien the First one we should save Is Shinron"

"Yes we should But how"

"Hiei should Do it and The Four of us Should Protect his chance."

"Stall for Hiei?"

"Yes Krillin, We will stand Guard as Hiei goes in and get the Dragon Balls., then wait until we all defeat our hosts once and for all."

"Then It is settled we have a plan?"

The five agreed to wait to save the dragon balls until to last fight. They went to the arena, and saw Karasu Waiting for Goku. Goku was late again.

"Attention All fighters please report the main arena The Next fight is about to begin" Goku flew in as fast as he could and landed in front of Karasu.

"Tardiness is not becoming of a warrior." Said Karasu.

"Well I was Training for our battle so Please forgive me Karasu"

"Match 28: Goku Vs. Karasu" The bell Rang and Goku started moving as fast as he could. Karasu Tried to tap Goku on the Shoulder, but every time he missed Goku Punched him All over his flesh. Karasu Fell down when, with brusies all over. Karasu stood up and Charged Goku and Punched him in the gut. The Punch exploded on contact and Goku flew across the arena.

"If you want to fight dirty then we will. We Will Do the Same thing That I did with Chiatzu."

"Oh By the Way Chaitzu was Right that last time. 3/9 reduce to 1/3 just so you know" Karasu Realized this and Chiatzu's Previous Blast Hit him hard. He almost fell out of bounce.

"You are Right Goku, Chiatzu was Right"

"But You didn't fly out"

"Come on Goku Chiatzu isn't Strong enough to knock me out, but you are a different matter." They got close together. and braced themselves for Impacted. "Like before Goku you go first"

"All right What is (45 6)012" Karasu Couldn't figure this one out "Zero"

"Wrong" Goku punched him Three times.

"What is 45 63"

"38, What is 4060390"

"Zero" Goku punched him Three more times

"What is 1/2 / 5/4"

"2/5, last one What Two factors equal the same amount when you add or Multiply"

"1 and1"

"No." Goku punched him Two times with Each hand and Karasu Went flying to the edge of the arena once again. Karasu got up. and got mad that Goku beat him at his own game Karasu Smirked.

"Good job Goku, You beat me at my own game Pity You Won't enjoy your victory to long." What Does Karasu mean? Is this The end for Goku already? Find out Next time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yusuke here and Karasu turns himself into a walking time bomb. and Chasing Goku. as he gives Goku the run around. Goku trying. to think of a way to win. Will Goku Succeed Or will Karasu get the best of Him find out in the Next chapter "Karasu's Suicide Attempt' Later"


	43. Karasu's Suicide Attempt

Chapter 43:

Karasu Suicide Attempt

Last time , Goku and Karasu started Their fight, and Karasu Was outrunned by Goku, as Goku started to Whaile on Karasu, With Karasu Beaten and bruised Karasu decided to challenge Goku to another math Contest, But Goku prove he was too smart as Karasu Was Blasted to the edge Now Karasu must try every thing to stop Goku From making him look like a Fool. But will it be enough?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have Proven to be smarter than I thought but I cannot let you Advance." Karasu removed his face mask and a timer was starting to go off. "If You won't go one way You will go another, Death" hesitated to run after Goku. Goku was running around in Circles laughing. He Thought It was a Game. He ran as fast as he could around in circles around Karasu. Then some how He was Chasing Karasu. Karasu turn around And ran after him again But the Same thing happened. Karasu was Getting Very Upset. he stood in the middle and Exploded in the middle of the arena, and Blew Goku Backwards. Goku Landed on his feet and Stared at him.

"Well I guess It's time to get serious huh" Goku Powered up to Super saiyen"

"Super saiyen Didn't Work For Trunks Why Do you think it will work for you?" Karasu ran up and Punched Goku in the Shoulder and Exploded on impact. Goku Flew up in the air and landed on his feet "Kaio-kan times Twenty" Goku Super Speed. helped him a lot as he punched Karasu out of Bounce.

"The Winner Goku" Goku Put his piece sign up

"I wonder why he won't use all his power up" said Younger Togoru. "What does he have to hide"

"Are You Afraid to Fight him Brother? Here is a Question Why didn't you kill that Brat of his"

"Are you Insane Brother If we kill the kid Goku will be Ten times Worse He is already 5 times his Normal amount."

"He Still doesn't know how to tap in to his Sprit energy"

"Yes he does His Spirit energy also taps in the planet's "The Spirit Bomb" "

Back at the Camp Goku and Chi-Chi were walking out on the beach.

"Goku I've Got to tell you something. You know how it has been three months since you all fought Cell"

"Yeah Chi-Chi Why?"

"Well I'm Three months Pregnant"

"Wow Boy or Girl"

"It will be a boy" Just then Yusuke and Kayko came to talk to the two.

"Hey Goku We fight in two days. and I'm Going to knock the Shit out of you"

"Yusuke, What Did I say about swearing. Don't you move" she ran into the tent and came out with a bar of soap.

"Oh no not again, Stop right the you old hag"

"Old Hag," Chi-chi ran after him with a frying pan and kept bonking on the head with it.

"How Dare You Call Me a Old Hag. Didn't any one tell you how to speak to your elders?" Yusuke and Chi-Chi ran the entire Island twice that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time Frieza and Togoru Start their fight And they seem to be equal. But Togoru has something up his sleeve. Will Frieza Survive The attack? Find out in the next chapter "The Super Villain Quarrel".


	44. Frieza and Togoru

Chapter 44:

Frieza and Togoru

Last time, Karasu tried to get rid of Goku by Blowing him up. But the plan Back fired as Goku use his Kaio Kan it knock Karasu out of Bounce. Now It is Down to four Freiza, Togoru, Yusuke and Goku, But who will be the last Two that Go on?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrnig has arrived and Goku and the others have Begun to wonder about the tournament itself Togoru said it was Legit, but it looked like it was a Complete death sentence for our Heroes.

"I Guess we were Right to worry, about this so-called Tournament"

"It Depends who goes on"

"It Doesn't Matter who does. We are all going to die."

"Hiei, I cannot believe those words came out of your mouth. You never Admit defeat before why do it now?" asked Kurama, Tien looked at him funny as well and then said.

"There is away to change the future and we know the way so we must act on it, otherwise we kiss our lives good-bye But I'm not ready to call it Quits. I've come too far for that"

"So have I" Stated Kurama.

"Me too" Guaranteed Yamcha,

"We all have something to prove to ourselves" Stated Krillin, "It is up to us to fulfill that service"

"Well What do we do in the mean time"

"You guys nothing Me and Yusuke? We fight our battle and then the winner takes on Frieza or Togoru"

"Agreed Goku! It is Up to Me or You, May the best man win"

The Heroes went to the arena where Frieza and Togoru were ready to get started. Togoru was in his finest Shirt"

"You Got Dressed up for me. Ah you shouldn't have"

"I didn't I want to get this over as Quickly as I can and You are the perfect Person to do that with Frieza. answer me one Question why Did You kill Genbu?"

"He was a Weakling! A poor exuce for a fighter"

"Match 29: Frieza Vs Younger Togoru: Fight" the bell rang and Frieza charged Togoru and went for a punch but Togoru countered and Grabbed Frieza by the tail and spun him completely around. he let him go fling. Frieza landed on his feet and charged him again. this time Frieza hit and Togoru went fling back. Togoru landed

"I Need to teach you a lesson in teamwork Frieza and you will listen if you want to stay alive!

"Oh really Togoru I told your Brother this I Don't Need Your Help To Destroy that super Monkey." Togoru Charged and punched him in the air and pounded him in the ground. Frieza Got up and Grabbed him by the arm and Threw him over his shoulder.

"Frieza has got a lot stronger" said Krillin

"Yeah no kidding" stated Goku. Back on to the fight at hand Frieza was trying to kick Togoru out, but Togoru Flipped him upside-down and kicked him to the edge of the arena.

"You don't understand Frieza we need you to be with us not against us We have Garlic Jr. because he can't die. We have Cell because he can learn any move against him. We need Android 13 Because he can fuse with any other Red Ribbon Android, like traitors 18 and 16. We need My Brother because of his ability to transform his body. We need Turtles to Drain this planet of it's riches. We need the Saint Beasts to control the Makai Insects, we Need Rando to hunt down the Psychics that can Stop us and We need You to command the Gynu Force. We need Bui to use his samurai skill to wreath havoc in the towns. We need Karasu to Keep everyone in control and Me to Make sure that No Hero, Even Shinron, survives. Plus we Need King Piccolo Resurrected and I am the only one that can do that" Togoru threw Frieza across the arena to the other edge. "And If you Don't Cooperate, or I am forced to kill you myself." Frieza Got up and Charged Togoru again only to get Thrown to the edge on more time. Frieza Kept trying to get a head but Togoru always took him by the head and threw him.

"Well Togoru I think I finally see your point, However let me express mine" Frieza started to power up to his full. Will it be enough to Destroy Togoru? find out next time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and Frieza has finally done it He has Reached his Ultamonte Transformation, and Togoru Is having a hard time with it. Is this the end of Togoru? Or Will Frieza be the Forth Victim of Togoru's Wrath. Find out in the next Chapter 'Frieza's Ultamonte Transformation'! Later!"


	45. Frieza's Ultiament Form

Chapter 45:

Frieza's Ultimate Transformation

Last time Togoru and Frieza started their fight and Togoru was making Frieza look like a fool He told Frieza why He Wished every one back for pacific reasons. Frieza didn't want to listen an started to Charge him but every time he did Togoru would throw him back like a bad fish out of the water. Now Frieza has said that he has to see his point of view. What kind of Evil Plan does Frieza have up his sleeve?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like I said Togoru if you saw things my way You Wouldn't have gave me that little speech and now Togoru You and every one around you must witness my True Transformation. You see my brother, Cooler, always used to tease me that he Reached my races ultimate form, but now I too have reached that form, It is you who will have wished you have not been born Togoru." Just then Frieza Powered up to a White glow a face Mask appeared on his face. His head went back went back like his Third form. His eyes went completely Red. And his Body Was Bigger than ever. Togoru tried to stop him from reaching it But Frieza waved his arm, without touching him, and he went flying on to the edge of the arena. When Frieza was done he looked just like his Brother. which scared Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin.

"It's Cooler" shouted Krillin

"No It's Frieza, It just looks like Cooler" said Piccolo as he stared at the arena

"Well Frieza has gotten a lot harder" Stated Gohan.

"Well look at the Bright side He might kill Togoru for us." stated Goku. Frieza was standing tall and looking at Togoru.

"Aw what's the matter Demon Can't seem to Know how I hid this power even from you well I have Learned you Tricks Togoru. and You can't read regular power very good. I used that to my advantage. So Get Ready for a bumpy Ride." Frieza charged Togoru and punched him to the other side of the arena. Then he kicked him up in the air and then pounded him in to the ground. Next he fired Rapid shots at Togoru and hit every time. Then, Frieza sent his disk. Togoru got up and tried to run away from it but it hit him in the back and exploded into little pieces. Togoru fell to the Ground in pain.

"Goku if either one of them win the battle You and Yusuke are Screwed"

"Krillin Ye have little faith"

"Face it Togoru you cannot Win I have Overpowered you. Give up" he fired a blast to Togoru. It hit, and Togoru fell down on his back" Frieza Thought he won. He thought that The Monkey was the Next target, Until Togoru got Right back up.

"Boy Frieza you Sure do give a good fight but now is the time that you go down" What does Togoru mean How will he defeat Frieza now that he has finally Match with his Brother Cooler? Find out Next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Botan her and Frieza is in trouble Togoru is all over him like Bad sushi, Will Frieza survive His out break Find out Next time in the next chapter ' Run Frieza Run"


	46. Run Frieza Run

Chapter 46

Run Frieza Run

Last time, Frieza took control of the battle and Made Togoru eat his own words or so he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Togoru fist comes toward Frieza and Frieza goes flying to the edge.

"You think you are so smart huh Frieza" He kicked Frieza to the left. "You think I care what happens to You" he kicked him again" You Are Nothing! You Have Always have been Nothing, and as Soon As you Get That Through Your thick Skull the sooner that you will see that you are not alone. You are Worse then Vegeta and Cell combined. If all saiyens are stupid. Your Race Is Retarded I Don't Know Why I Insised to help you. for You This battle is over." Frieza quickly grabbed his foot in the air.

"For Whom is this battle over." He threw Togoru onto his back' You Are a lousy Demon" he Kicked him " You have no say so in this world" he kicked him again "And You Call me weak" He kicked him one more time "You know Togoru You Try my patience more than Vegeta ever did!" Frieza broke his arm Togoru used the other one to throw Frieza off.

"How Dare you do that to Me" He kicked Frieza. "I Brought you back To life" He kicked him again "and this is how you repay me" He kicked him one more time" By Breaking My Arm Well An Eye for an Eye and a Tooth for a Tooth" He Broke Frieza arm and Leg, And Threw him out of bounce"

"the Winner Younger Togoru"

"You see Frieza Because I beat you Today Is because you are weak, Not on the outside but the Inside You and I share this Weakness and We both must overcome it If we want to beat The Detective and His Friends including Goku. I Had Susaku Bring Back to life Genbu so we can use him to our advantage"

"Why Did you waste a Wish on that Weakling."

"We only need One of the Two Wishes to Wish back King Piccolo don't you understand In order to wish back king piccolo we need the blood of 14 warriors and not Piccolo's everyone else's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time Yusuke and Goku Must fight their battle as Yusuke does everything to advance but Goku will not give up that easy It the Clash of the Heroes in the next chapter "Attitude Vs Kindness."


	47. Attitude vs Kindness Yusuke and Goku

Chapter 47:

Attitude Vs Kindness

(Yusuke and Goku)

Last time , Togoru and Frieza Exchanged Kicks and Punches To each other. Togoru took advantage and Knocked Frieza out of bounce now Frieza understand the Importance of Friendship. Now Yusuke and Goku Must confront each other, but who will win, The Spirit Detective or the First Super Saiyen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that was a good fight"

"Yeah, but it's Good Frieza lost then I can pay Togoru a visit in the Next round"

"Hold it Goku You got to go through me first and IM not going to be me first"

"Yeah Yusuke I Know"

"Well We Better head on over Now"

"Why were not fighting yet we have a good Two hours. Let's train for it"

"Goku, Do you want to be late, Again"

"IM Kind of Hungry" they went to the lunch the lunch table and Goku ate the entire entree in one sitting and then fell asleep for a while. Yusuke had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Goku, How are you going to fight like this?"

Meanwhile Piccolo, Krillin, Kurama, Tien, and Hiei Were discussing how to get the Dragon-balls away from Susaku.

"I say we just go in there and get them" said Krillin

"That won't Work"

"Since the four of us are stalling for Hiei We should Rub them off. I mean They Help kill us" said Tien

"That is an interesting solution Tien. It Might work." stated Kurama

"So, How exactly are you going to kill The saint beasts? I Mean Who will fight Who?"

"I'll finish what I started With Byakko, he was easily tricked before" Tien Stated.

"I will Personally take on Genbu" said Kurama "He is after me anyway"

"I'll take on Susaku again"

"No I'll take on Susaku If You do it again He will know something is off , You get Seiryo, With your Destructo disk he would be easy."

"Then It Is Settled Tomorrow when the last battle starts you four stop the saint beasts From reaching the arena, and I will deliver the Dragon-balls" stated Hiei. The five shook on the agreement and headed to the arena where Yusuke and Goku were on the platform. Yusuke was stretching, where Goku was sleeping.

"Goku asleep, ha Watch this. GOKU DINNER" Goku woke up with his eyes wide.

"When Krillin"

"After the battle with Yusuke"

"Oh OK"

"That's all I had to do Is promise him dinner after the battle?"

"Match 30: Yusuke Vs Goku. Fight!" The bell rang and, Yusuke and Goku charged each other. They were punching each other. They both showed the Determination that they wanted to win. They pushed away from each other and Yusuke bounced back and punched Goku in the jaw. Goku leaped in the air and kicked Yusuke on the way up.

"Hey Goku We got to be careful this will be a good fight"

"No Kidding" Goku and Yusuke Both flew in the air "Kayo Kan" They Both were at super speed when they started to fight again. Nobody could see anything, not even Piccolo or Kurama. Then, from out of nowhere, Yusuke Fell on to the Ground. He flew back up in to the fight and Goku fell to the Ground. Goku Got back in to the fight as well then Both Parties fell face first in the ground.

"Boy Goku You are one great fighter"

"Your not so bad yourself Yusuke" Yusuke put his hand to his side like a kamehamaha wave. "Kame" Goku did the same.

"Kame"

"Hame"

"Hame" It an instant Yusuke got right under Goku "Shotgun" Little Kamehameha blasts came towards Goku. Goku dropped his blast to block Yusuke's. The pellets Still hit him dead on. Goku Was amazed of how well he learned the moves he showed him before"

"Wow Yusuke You have been Working at it Haven't You"

"he, he And I'm Just getting warmed up"

"So am I Yusuke! So am I!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tien here and Yusuke and Goku Are Really Battling it out, however Yusuke is coming up with more and more Tricks. he now has a Rifle and some other stuff It's like He got a full arsenal. What will Goku do about it? Find out next time in the next chapter 'Super Spirit Gun' bye for now"


	48. Super Spirit Gun!

Chapter 48:

Super Spirit Gun

Last time, Yusuke and Goku began their fight and they looked like the were evenly matched. But Yusuke use his Kamehameha shotgun to knock Goku out of the air, and Yusuke says He is just getting started, however so is Goku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Yusuke what kind of Treats do you have for me"

"You will see" he lifted up his index finger. "Do you know what this is, Goku'

"Yeah, It's your Spirit Gun"

"Right, but when I add another barrel I have a "Spirit Rifle?" He fired a bigger Spirit Gun and Hit Goku in the leg Goku jumped at Yusuke and the two started fighting once again. Goku was Blocking every punch and kick Yusuke gave him. However, Yusuke was doing the same to Goku the two finally hit each other and fell to the ground. Yuske got up and opened his fist and a blue figure started to form in to a grenade. "Spirit Grenade" He threw it in front of Goku. It exploded. and Goku went flying backwards until he put his feet down and put his hands together

"Kame-Hame-Ha" Goku fired the blast straight to Yusuke. It hit Yusuke and he fell to the ground. Yusuke got back up and pointed his finger at Goku.

"I'm sorry Goku, But You asked for It 'Super Spirit Gun'." A Thick blue beam ,Big as a Baseball, went towards Goku. Goku tried to dodge it but it burnt his foot. Goku started to dance on one foot.

"Yeow! Ouch! Ooh! Ow! Hoo Hoo!" Goku was holding his foot and his face was in pain.

"Goku It Didn't Even Touch You!" Yusuke was getting frustrated with his Destruction.

"Well I hate Getting Burned. It Hurts!" Goku put his leg down slowly. and flew up in the air again.

"Goku Sometimes I wonder about you." thought Krilin

"I Fell The same Way" said Tien as He smiled about it.

"Well That's why he Goku. He takes the simple things in life and throws away the bad."

"Now If Only Yusuke Would do that" said Kurama. as all three laughed.

Meanwhile in the fight Yusuke and Goku were on the Ground Exhausted.

"This is a very good fight Goku. But Even good thing must come to an end."

"I agree Yusuke" They both flew up in the air and Used the Kayo Kan . What are they thinking about? find out next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Kurama Here and Yusuke and Goku are Really going at each others throats It seems the two are just to much of a match for each other , But Goku hasn't gone super yet maybe that is why only Yusuke looks Tired Who Will win the epic battle? Discover the answer in the Next Chapter "Fast Friendship".


	49. Fast Friendships

Chapter 49:

Fast Friendship

Last time Things were heating up as Goku and Yusuke were having the battle of there lives. Yusuke used a lot of new techniques to make an Imprint on Goku, But Goku counter all of them and Gave some of his own. Now the Two are staring each other in the eye. Knowing that only one of them can move on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left our heroes in the corners of the arena in the Kayo kan mode.

"Come on Goku one of us has to win. We can't have a tie," Yusuke was looking tired , But Goku wasn't. Yusuke wanted to win. "Super Spirit Gun" this time It was bigger thicker and faster than before. Goku tried to dodge it but it hit and Goku fell in the arena. Yusuke collapsed after the attack it took all the Spirit energy he had left. When he saw Goku get up with out any trouble. He was Wondering how he does it.

Yusuke got up walked over to Goku and Reached his Hand out.

"You win Goku, I still don't know how But You win. I forfeit."

"Are You Sure Yusuke?"

"I'm not as stubborn as Kuwabara. I'm sure"

"Yusuke Urameshi Forfeits the Match The winner Goku" Yusuke and Goku Walked off together.

"How Come You forfeited Detective? That is not Like you!" Asked Hiei.

"Hiei I'm out of spirit energy. I have nothing left"

"Even if you did Goku had a lot more power than you did." stated Kurama

"Hey, He Did Pretty Good He Deserves a lot of credit" stated Goku

"Maybe well have a rematch some day, huh"

"Some day." Goku stared at Togoru as Togoru stared at him Right Back.

That night All the ladies were leaving the Island. Chi-Chi, Kayko, Puu and Yukeina were all about to get on.

"Are You Sure that You Don't want to come with us Botan"

"I unfortunately have to stay here. Koenma wouldn't appreachiat me leaving the boys here alone"

"You'll take care of her won't you Yamcha."

"As much as I can, Chi-Chi.

"All right then good bye" The boat left and Yamcha and Botan walked back to the

tent.

" I'm Going to miss Chi-Chi, Yamcha"

"So am I Botan, So am I" Meanwhile the five heroes are talking about how the will defeat the Saint Beast and they find out a discovery .

"You Did what?"

"I challenged Byakko to a fight on the Shore."

"Why Tien?"

"I did the same thing with Susaku"

"As I did with Genbu, Didn't you do Challange Seiryo"

"Well Yeah But I said I would wait for him here at the camp"

"Well then all Four will be far away from their camp site so I can sneak in and save Shinron so get so sleep we all have a long day ahead of us"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Goku and Togoru and me will finish up the tournament, and while Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Kurama try to keep the saint beasts busy, Hiei goes for the Dragon Balls. The only way to Win is to save the Shinron. But Turless see Hiei and Confronts him. It's seven fights in one chapter, in the next. "Final Battle Togoru Vs Goku" Later"


	50. The Final Fight

Chapter 50:

The Final Fight: Togoru and Goku.

Last time, Yusuke and Goku have finished their fight. Yusuke Couldn't take any more and Gave up the fight to Goku. Now Togoru has one thing on his Mind the Death of Goku, But will it happen and what about the five fighters? Will their plan be successful?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last Day on the Island has arrive and All the Heroes left except for Krillin , He was Waiting patiently for Seiryo. Tien was at the South Beach Waiting for Byakko. Kurama was at the North beach waiting for Genbu. Piccolo and Hiei were with the other Heroes at Breakfast.

"Goku, How Do you think you would do against Togoru"

" Yeah Dad, He Beat me."

"Well I can't say It got to be a suprise for Togoru"

"Botan I'm kind of Glad you stayed"

"Well I Have to Yamcha If anything would happen to Yusuke The world will be In trouble" The Time of the fight was getting near. Hiei looked Over at Piccolo and Signaled to him and the two left quietly. Turless was Watching them as they left.

"Attention Will the last Two fighter report to the main event" the heroes and Villains all left the Breakfast hut and went to the arena Except seven. Seiryo was the first to arrive at the Hero's camp were Krillin was Waiting to fight him.

"You know you are really Greedy You've already defeated Susaku and Genbu Why come after me are you that eager to die."

"Why not Try to Kill me" Seiryo to the offer and went for a punch , but he missed Krillin. Krillin flew up in the air "Solar Flare". A blinding light Blinded Seiryo He could not see anything "Destructo Disc" Krillin fire it towards Seiryo. Seryio tried to Reach out and Grab it. However Krillin Broke his own disc in to Little discs. the Discs were so small and fast that Seiryo was Dead, before He knew what happen.

Tien was the next to get a visit. Byakko Showed up and Was Really angry from the last time.

"You Will Pay For What You Did To Me Three Eyes"

"Maybe" Tien put His Hands in front of his body like an "X" and Spit in to ten. Byakko Charged and Killed one of the ten. "Do you thing that will help you Even if you kill one of us The power of that one is Shared by the Rest." Then one flew in and punched him on the right side of the face. Next the second one hit him on the left, the Tired in the gut, the Fourth in the right kidney, the fifth in the left, the sixth in the back, Byakko was falling in to a kick by the seventh The eighth held him in place as the Ninth Chopped of his head. Byakko was Dead and Two out of the Four saint beast were Gone.

Piccolo was Stopped in the air By Susaku. "You know You friend beat me out of sheer luck"

"Do you Think Cell would of won that easy" Susaku charged Piccolo and Hit him with his Storm of Torment . Piccolo couldn't move as Susaku Pounded him down to the Ground. Hiei was in the corner Watching Piccolos fight waiting to find the right opportunity Togo look for the Dragon-Balls. Piccolo Flew up and Took Control of the fight and Punched Susaku. Susaku went fling out of the Island barrier. He Chargged Piccolo Full force Piccolo Put his fingers in Susaku Mouth. "Special Beam Cannon" The Blast Killed Susaku Instantly.

Hiei Took this time to find the Dragon-balls, and Sure enough the were right where Tien had Thought In Susaku's Tent. He grabbed all Seven and Put them all in his pocket. But he wasn't the only one Turless was right there and saw the entire thing He powered up to Super Saiyen.

"Those aren't Yours you know'

"I Know! But You are Dead Already" Hiei called his sword and Went Clean Through Turless . Turless tried to chase after him, but he fell in to little pieces. All the pure Blood Saiyens, Except Goku and Vegeta, were all now dead.

Genbu was the last To show and Kurama was waiting for him.

"I was wandering when you would show even though all the rest are dead"

"You lie Kurama It is your Friends that are dead"

"Really then this Tentacle doesn't prove a thing" said a voice. Piccolo Dropped behind Kurama.

"And this Fin doesn't mean a thing to you" another voice said as Krillin landed Beside Piccolo.

"How about This Head? Isn't It Byakko's" said another Voice as Tien Joined the three along with Hiei.

"What are you all Doing here This Fight is Between me and Kurama"

"Indeed it is, but no one said they Couldn't watch, Who Knows maybe after you kill me you kill them" Genbu went in to the ground and attack Kurama. Kurama planted a seed in Genbu heart and pretended to get hit by Genbu. Genbu was laughing.

"Even if Seiryo, Byakko and Susaku are Dead I have The Dragon- Balls"

"You mean These, Turless tried to stop me. That was His Mistake." Suddenly the death tree grew in side Genbu and Crushed the rock that held him together. Kurama did his Rose Whiplash and Genbu was Finally dead.

"So I was Right. They were in Susaku's tent"

"Yes along with these" Hiei showed every body the missing Senzu beans.

"They Even took our Senzu Beans?" asked Krillin "I Thought they were Destroyed."

"That explains the future a little more" stated Kurama, "Hiei the fight hasn't started yet Why don't you take those to the camp and meet us at the fight" Hiei was off to the camp and the others went to the arena where every one was frozen.

"Who did this?" asked Krillin

"I did! so we wouldn't let Goku Down" said Kurama. Kurama waved his hand and they started to Move.

"Last match Togoru Vs Goku Fight!" The bell rang and Togoru leaped in to an attack. Goku move from his punch and went Super.

"Do you think that will really help you Goku."

"Why not! Not every body the same' Togoru went for a punch and hit, but nothing. Togoru kept punching Goku again and again, but the same out come came every time. Goku Kicked him in the air

"That Was For Gohan" he leaped up and punched him in the his chest

"That was For Yamcha, This is for Kuwabara" he Used Instant transition. and pounded him in to the ground. "And This is for Every one that you caused pain to. Kame-Hame-Ha" the Blast was so powerful that it knocked Togoru out of Bounce"

"The Winner of the Tournament: Goku"

"You Have won the Tournament Goku and Your Prize Is You Get To Die! In fact since You Were all a Team You all Get To Die" Stated Togoru With and Evil laugh. He used his power to blow up the arena. Now Since the Contest is over the True reason That every one is here has finally come out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time The Villains attack As Cell ,Garlic Jr. 13, Bui, Karasu, Rando, and Elder take on every hero. Frieza and Togoru have there Eyes on Two People. Frieza on Yoko, And Togoru on Goku? But Will the other let the future happen find out next time in the next chapter "The Three Sacrifices?"


	51. The Three Sacrafices

Chapter 51:

The Three Sacrifices

Last time, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and Kurama took care of the saint beast as Hiei went to Get the Dragon-balls from their camp. Turless spotted Hiei and Lost his life by getting in his way. Also One Two Three Four Punches it took Goku to Win the Tournament and Knock Togoru out of bounce and the last one Eliminated in the tournament. In a Jelous Rage Togoru blew up the arena, and has said the real fight has Just Begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now lets see how you all mesure up as a team. Villains Take your pick." The Villain Raced to the nearest Hero. Younger Togoru Went after Goku and Knocked him across the field. And then Kicked Yusuke down to the Ground.

Frieza went after Kurama and tired to punch but Kurama move out of the way and Summoned Yoko out to finish what He Had Started.

Cell Went After Piccolo For a Rematch of the First round. Piccolo flew up in the air and Started Wailing on Cell.

The Gynu Force all picked Chiatzu and Chu, Burter and Jeice Went after Chu While Racoome and Guildo went after Chiatzu the two stood back to back waiting for them to make the first move.

13 Went after Trunks and Jin. He went up in the air and threw them both out of the sky. Trunks and Jin landed on their feet and fired up on the big metal Giant.

Garlic Jr. chose Gohan. Gohan kicked Garlic Jr. back down to the Ground and Powered to Super Saiyen.

Elder Togoru went after Hiei and Tien. Tien and Hiei went to the beach to fight him there.

Bui took on Krillin. Krillin Kicked him back and Went to the camp.

Karasu Took Vegeta and Kicked him to the East Shore.

Rando went after Yamcha. He figure Yamcha was the weakest of them all. Y mach went to the other beach to fight Rando there.

When Yamcha and Rando got to the Beach. Yamcha Put up His guard.

"Do you Really Think that is going to help you Scar Face"

"No I don't, but I willing to try anything" Rando went to kill Yamcha, But Yamcha moved out of the way. "Wolf Fang Fists" Yamcha was all over Rando Punching and kicking him and Finally Pounding him into the sand. Rando got up and Started to charge again this time He grabbed Yamcha by the Arms and Started to power up. Yamcha "Thought This is How I Die in the Future? I Don't Think So.' He Hit Rando off of him. "Kayo kan" Yamcha charged full throttle and Beat the Crap out of Rando, Until Rando was in the sand eating it. Rando Got up Flew up in the air "Circles of Inferno" He Fired Three rings. "Spirit Ball" Yamcha made a Yellow power Ball and sent it everywhere. Rando Couldn't see it until it was Too late The ball hit IM out of the Air And Yamcha was on the ground waiting for him. "Kayo kan" Rando was still falling. "Kame-Hame-Ha" Yamcha Fired it When he was inches away from Rando's Head, And Blew it Completely Off. Rando was dead, and Knowing that Yamcha Ran back to the field.

Meanwhile, Elder, Tien and Hiei Went to the other beach. Elder Charged the fighters and Knocked both down. Tien got up and Punched him in the face. Hiei Leaped in the air and cut him in several Places But E. Togoru Grew back Ten Times. Tien Split Ten times, and Hiei Went in to his Demon Form. Tien went all around Elder and Put his hands in the /shape of a Triangle. "Tri Beams" all the Tiens Shouted as they all fired Elder leaped up in the air only to find Hiei Right above him. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame" The dragon tore up elder and Threw his head towards the middle of the sea. Tien Came back to one, and Hiei turned back in to him Regular form.

"Is that the last we will see of him Hiei?"

"You and the Rest of the Z fighers Yes. Yusuke Kurama and my self Probably not"

Krillin and Bui were at the heroes' camp.

"You can Defeat me Cue Ball"

"Um One Question Bui. Do I Really Look like a Cue Ball"

"Well actually.." Krillin kicked Bui across the camp. "Very, very sneaky But I will not fall for that again" Krillin Flew up into the Sun. "Solar Flare" Bui Couldn't see. Krillin Use this to his advantage "Destructo Disc" Krillin fired the disc But Bui Blocked it From hitting Him.

"My turn" He Swung his ax around trying to hit Krillin. Krillin Ran in a Circle around Bui Which Made him dizzy, so dizzy that he fell on the blade of his own ax. Krillin Stopped Running and tapped him to see if he was dead. he wasn't but he was stuck to the ground Krillin got some rope and Tent steaks and tied him up to the ground so he couldn't move and flew back to Where the main action was.

Karasu and Vegeta Landed on the east shore and went after each other. Vegeta Wasted no time with him. He Kicked Karasu up in the air and sent him to the Next Diminution. and Flew back to get a piece of Togoru, however Karasu was Still alive and followed Vegeta back.

The Gynu force was No problem for Chu and Chiatzu. Chu Ran up to Burter and blew a hole in to him killing him Instantly. Jeice Tried to Avenge his Friends second death only to receive his the same way. Chiatzu Took Guildo out with one Blast but had a Harder Time with Racoome. Racoom Hit Chiatzu in to his best Friend Tien.

"Where's Elder? Is he dead?"

"No! But he wont be coming back with out this" Tien showed Racoome the Body of Elder Togoru and threw it down and Flew through Racoome Killing Him Instantly. "Are You all right Chiatzu"

"Yes Tien."

"Hey mate Good Show"

"Thanks Chu"

13 was working on Trunks and Jin. 13 transformed into "Super Android 13". Trunks went super and attacked the Evil Giant and Punched him down to the ground. Jin saw Water in two barrels He went down to get the Barrels, and he Broke them the water spilt everywhere He made an Twister Which with the water made a Typhoon he sent the Typhoon towards13 and 13 went fling off the Island.

Garlic Jr. saw all of this going on and opened the Dead Zone. The dead Zone was sucking Gohan in ,until Gohan powered up to Super Saiyen and Knocked Garlic Jr. In there Instead for The Third and Final time. To make sure it was final Gohan Blasted to seal the Doorway For Good.

Cell Was pounding Piccolo to the Ground.

"You do know You got lucky last time.

"I got Lucky you Cheated so you could lose to Frieza. Do you Think Frieza Think Your worth anything. "Cell Charged Piccolo. Piccolo Punched Cell up and then down to the Ground.

Togoru Was Badly Hurting Goku and Yusuke. Every time they tried to get somewhere Togoru Would always Knock them both down. Yusuke got up and fired "Super Sprit Gun" The Blue stream went towards Togoru. Togoru Knocked the blast out of the way and Punched Yusuke clear acrossed the field. Goku Stood up. "Kame-Hame-Ha" the Bast hit Togoru and Knocked him backwards.

Angry with Goku Togoru flew up and Fired a shot with his eyes "Death Beam". Gohan herd This and Ran to his fathers rescue. He Knocked Goku out of the way only to get the blast in the heart. Gohan Fell down. Goku Ran to his son.

"Dad are you OK"

"I'm fine son. and you will be too"

"Dad, I love you"

"I love you too Gohan," Krillin arrived to see his partner down on the Ground.

"Goku, What happened?"

"I took A blast for daaaaaaaa" Gohan died in his fathers arms. Goku Stared down Togoru and Powered to his Full.

"Togoru You Will Pay For My Son's Death. Hearing that Krillin also Powered up He didn't care If Togoru was Four times as powerful as he was all he knew was He was Going Down.

At the same time, Yoko had his death tree on Frieza once again.

"How many times must I show you Frieza how many? You And Your Race Are Of Killers You Know Nothing about Mercy or Compassion. You will see this even if I myself have to kill you." Just as he finished He lost power again and fell to the ground.

Frieza took this advantage to fly up in the air and use his Death Beem. Frieza fired. "Say Good Bye Yoko Death Beam" Hiei saw this and was looking at his week Friend He ran Towards Kurama as fast as he could He stud in front of him and took the Blast. Hiei fell to the Ground Dead.

Tien saw this and Started to attack Frieza. Tien Hit Frieza to the ground and Split in to ten. "Tri Beam" They all fire his most powerful Tri beam. He was The First Z fighter to tap in to his Sprit energy. Frieza kept being Grounded by Tien. Until He fired ten times And knocked Tien back together. Tien Got up and Flew and Grabbed Frieza by the arms and Powered up to his ultimate Max. He Knew He was Not Going to survive.

"What are you Doing"

"I'm Taking you out. Even if it Means Risking My own life. I Won't Let You Hurt Another Friend" Tien Blew up with Frieza. Frieza was Dead but so was Tien

"No Tien" Chiatzu cried out Goku also saw his Friend make the noble sacrifice. Togoru looked over to his side and Didn't See Frieza. and Hiei on the Ground dead. he turned and Looked at his three opponents and the were all crying.

"Well their is Three Weakling out of the way . Hiei , Tien, and your son, Gohan" Yusuke, Goku, Kurama, Chiatzu and Krillin , Looked at him as if He Must Die!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yusuke here and What a Prick Him and Frieza have killed Gohan, Tien and Hiei and He has the nerve to gloat about it. I've Never Seen Goku Pissed Before, But I'm Pissed as well as Kurama, Krillin, Chiatzu, Piccolo, Trunks, Jin, Chu, and Yamcha. I don't think that Togoru can Defeat us all. What is Goku Doing with his hands in the air Plus Vegeta has to take care of Cell and Karasu. Will he succeed in that? Find out in the Next chapter. " Who Wants To Kill Togoru?" Later"


	52. Who will kill Togoru

Chapter 52:

Who want to kill Togoru?

Last time, The Fights have started and 3/4 of the villains are dead. Togoru and Frieza tried to kill Goku and Kurama, But Gohan and Hiei Sacrificed their lives to save Goku and Kurama. Tien saw what Frieza did to Hiei and sacrificed his life to kill Frieza so he Wouldn't kill another friend. Togoru laughed at Tien's sacrifice and said. "Like I said He Sacrifices his life to save the ones who are already doomed, and the Kid was foolish. I was wrong about Hiei it seems he does care about everybody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Togoru was Laughing at the losses of Tien, Hiei and Gohan.

"Those three didn't have a chance." Goku, Yusuke, Kurama, Krillin, and Chiatzu started to stare him down.

"Tien Is still a Great fighter. If He Could He Would Kill You" said Chiatzu.

"Forget, It Clown Boy. Listen to me Your Highness You Will Join Your Friend Very Soon." Yamcha came back real Quick when he Felt Three Powers Fade From his sight.

Piccolo Knew what happen an Rushed to the aid of Goku, but Cell had other plans.

"Forget them Piccolo your fight is with me." Cell leaped in the air and pounded Piccolo. Piccolo leaped after him and cut him in half, and Blew the top half away. However, Cell Grew Back very quickly only to have Vegeta Come and Cut of his head. Vegeta also planted an little blast inside Cell's body. He blew up his head. Piccolo was Shocked to see Vegeta Helping.

"Why are you Helping me Vegeta"

"I'm Not IM Helping Kakorot, Like I said on Namik to the Kid We Saiyens have to watch out for each other." Cell Grew back his head. and Chase after Piccolo and Vegeta.

"How dare you Interfere Vegeta." Vegeta opened his fist and Cell Organ blew up inside. Cell Was Dyeting. Vegeta put his hands together. "Big Bang Wave" Vegeta Blew and Energy wave to Eliminate every cell in Cell's Body. Piccolo went to help Goku and the others, Karasu showed up Behind.

"You moved on to another." Vegeta turned around and saw only Karasu's fist in his face.

"You were Dead."

"Next time Check If That is correct Karasu Turned him self in to a bomb If any thing touched him that thing would die. Vegeta smile and Powered to his full. "Gattlit Gun" he fired and Karasu was Vaporized.

Seeing all the Villains Die. Togoru Powered to his full. Vegeta landed with the others surrounding Togoru.

"You all will pay for your incompantance starting with You," He charged Vegeta and Kicked him across the field. Piccolo attacked, only to get thrown the other direction. Jin use a tornado to try to knock him down, but Togoru quickly evaded its path and Pounded Jin to the Floor. Goku Leaped in to action and hit Togoru back, Togoru punched Goku sending him flying in to his other fist, and then to the ground. Yusuke got behind him and fired his Spirit Gun, But it bounced off his back. Togoru Went to Yusuke and Punched him in the Ground. "Spirit Ball" Yamcha fired it towards him and maneuvered it everywhere to confuse Togoru, but it didn't work as he punched him across the field. and he landed on Vegeta. Krillin Leaped up in the air and charged Togoru, But Togoru made minced meat out off him by sending him to the other side of the island. Trunks leaped in the air. "Gattlic Gun" The Blast hit Togoru, but nothing happened. Togoru leaped up in the air and Kicked Trunks out of the air and Pile Driven him in to the ground. Chu and Chiatzu charged him at full force. Togoru Made a few Quick moves to send them flying. Kurama as the only one standing charged him With every thing he had, but Kurama Was no exception to Togoru's Anger.

In A bit of Raged over his son Goku took to the Sky and Put his hands straight up in the air. The spirit Bomb was forming. Every body saw it except Togoru.

"Come Everybody Goku needs our help" Said Kurama

"Let's Do This" stated Yusuke,

"I'm In" said Krillin

"Me too" Said Yamcha

"For Tien" Stated Chiatzu

"For Hiei" exclaimed Chu.

"For Gohan" said Piccolo

"For Kuwabara" said Jin. Yamcha Volunteered First. "Wolf Fang Fists!" He started to wail on Togoru. Togoru Hit him as hard as he Could. Yamcha was Out Cold.

The next was Chiatzu. "Dodon Ray" Chiatzu fired a blast up in the air and hit Togoru down to the Ground. Togoru got up. and Basted him out of the sky. Chiatzu was out.

Chu went Running up to him and Fired a big Red Shot out at Togoru. However Togoru Hit Chu and Chu fell hard.

Jin Took to the sky and sent fourteen tornadoes at him at once. The tornadoes took Togoru to Jin where Jin punch him back down. Togoru Grabbed him by his Shirt and took him with him. When they landed, Togoru was fine, But Jin was out Cold.

Krillin leaped up in the air "Destructo Disc" Krillin Launched his disc. Togoru caught it and sent in it right back. Goku was almost ready.

Piccolo was Next as he Took off his turban and cape and Charged Togoru. He stretched his arms and slap him senseless. Togoru Grabbed Piccolo's arm and Brought him towards him. Piccolo Put his other hand out." Segragated Shot" He fired Twelve Shots at random and when the Twelfth shot was out they all closed in on Togoru. Togoru blocked all but three. He continued to bring Piccolo closer and Kicked him in the head.

Kurama turned into Yoko and sent the death tree on Togoru. the Tree went in to Togoro's skin and started to devour his sole , At the same time Vegeta was Behind him in the air. "Gatlitc Gun" The Blast hit Togoru. Vegeta and Yoko Thought they did it. until Togoru came and Fired at Vegeta. Then he turn to Kurama and Broke His Arms. Then he saw in his eyes Goku and the Spirit Bomb.

Yusuke was the only one standing. Togoru went after Goku. "Spirit Gun". A blue shot hit Togoru in the knee cap.

"Who Do you Want To Kill Togoru Me Or Him? I'm the one who beat you Twice and Killed you once not Goku. So If you want to Come after somebody You Get Me!" What Is Yusuke Thinking? Is he doing this to stall for Goku find out in the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this is Koenma and Yusuke is stalling for Goku. As Goku is waiting for The Spirit Bomb, Yusuke is trying to stay alive? How will they survive? find out in the next chapter ' Hero's Victory'."


	53. Hero's Victory

Chapter 53:

Hero's Victory

Last time, Cell and Karasu met their ends at the hand of Vegeta. Which left Togoru the only one left. Goku and the rest fought Togoru but Proved to be too little for Togoru. As Goku tried to get the Spirit bomb going The others tried to stall, Yamcha, Chiatzu, Chu, Jin, Krillin, Piccolo, Kurama, and Vegeta tired their best but all were knocked out cold by the Tyrant. Now It's Up to Yusuke to stop him from killing Goku. But Will he Succed?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

"Hey Over Here Dumb Fuck" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Togoru looked Right at Yusuke.

"You Herd Me Shit Brain. I'm the one you actually Want Not Him. Leave Goku alone I'm Ready For You!"

"You Detective I was going to kill last So you can watch All of your new and old Friends Die."

"Over My Dead Body, Fuck Face. Spirit Gun!" he fired to Togoru other leg.

"Fight me Ass Hole. Or should I put another shot at you." Togoru looked at Goku.

"Don't You move an Inch, pesty Saiyen." he turned back to Yusuke"You have been asking for this for a long time Detective. I will be happy to assist you in your death." Togoru charged Yusuke. Yusuke took to the sky. "Spirit Grenade" he threw the Grenade at Togoru. It hit him and exploded. Togoru went flying back on to his side Far away From Yusuke. Yusuke Jumped in the air Put to Finger out in front. "Spirit Rifle" Two blue beams went towards Togoru and hit him in both arms. Togoru was bleeding now.

"Not this time! I will not let you defeat me again!" Togoru Went for a punch at Yusuke, but Yusuke wasn't where he thought He Was. Yusuke showed up in front of the Sun. "Solar Flare". Yusuke Blinded Togoru. Meanwhile, Goku had gathered enough energy for the Spirit Bomb.

"Yusuke, Move"

"You Snooze you lose Togoru" said Yusuke. Yusuke got out of the way. Goku let the bomb go and it went right to Togoru. Togoru looked behind him and put his hands out to blocked, and with all his might he was moving the Sprit Bomb. Everyone woke up and saw this. Yusuke Wouldn't stand for it. He ran behind Togoru. "Kayo Kan" A Red Glow was surrounding Yusuke. "Super Spirit Gun" Yusuke fired and Togoru was Blocking Both Blasts. Piccolo was the first to run over to help. "Mansenka" Piccolo fired the bast at Togoru. Krillin joined in next "Kame-Hame-Ha" Krillin fired on Togoru then every one else joined in.

"Kame-hame-ha"

"Rose Whiplash"

"Dodon Ray"

"Gattlic Gun" Togoru Couldn't handle everyone at once. He let go of the Bomb and Knocked all the blasts away. The bomb hit and Disintegrated him. Goku was Exhausted. When he powered down he fell to the ground.

"Yeah We Won!" Krillin Shouted out

"Bravo everyone" said Kurama as he walked to Goku "Here you are Goku. Hiei found these in Susaku's tent." He handed Goku a Senzu bean. Goku ate it and Got back up.

"Uhh, Guys!" Stated Yusuke. They turned around and Half of Togoru was on Yusuke.

"Now Listen to me If You Think That I am Going To let This Stinking planet win then you all are Deadly mistaking, King Piccolo Will Be Resurected With the Dragonballs on this Island"

"How when They are Is Our Hands" Togoru looked Shock. then a yellow beam came and Shot Togoru between the eyes killing him Instantly. They turned around and saw Piccolo fingers steaming.

"Nobody Will ever Bring My Father to life Because I am King Piccolo"

"Yeah that would be funny Trying to bring Piccolo back to life When he is already alive." stated Krillin. They all laughed. The Battle is over and Togoru is dead. Now there is only one thing left to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time, Goku and the others wish back The Missing Four warriors and Hiei Tien and Gohan returned automatically, but Where's Kuwabara and Why Is Bui Still alive? find out next time in the Last chapter 'Team Urameshi Z Back Together"


	54. Team Urameshi Z Reunited

Chapter 54:

Team Urameshi Z Is Reunited

Last Time Togoru was Giving Yusuke the time of his life. Goku launched the Spirit bomb straight to Togoru and destroyed thim with a littel help from His Friends. however Togoru Surveyed and Threaten Yuske's life and Piccolo shut him up Once and for all. now that the Villians are Dead It is time to have Shinron Come out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come Goku we must hurry" Kurama laid out all Seven Dragonballs "their is only one Wish left and we need to Wish every one back who is dead.

"Agreed Kurama. Shinron Come out we need you" the sky turned Black and lightning Struck all around The shadow of a Dragon Was appearing. When the Dragon appeared Yusuke had the look of terror in his eye as well as Kurama, Botan, Jin and Chu.

"You Have summoned me therefore I will grant One Wish and One Wish only. Who has the Wish For me" Shinron said With some power in his voice.

"Please Bring Back all the Fighter who were killed By Togoru and Frieza"

"Your Wish Will Be Granted" his eyes glared red. "Your Wish has been Granted Fair well" Shinron went back in to the Dragon Balls and they went in seven different Direction. Goku Jumped up and Grabbed the Four star ball

"Goku Why the hell did you Do that?" asked Yusuke.

"Well This is my Grandfather's ball he gave it to me before he died"

"It is just a stone how do you Know if you Grabbed the right one?" Asked Kurama out of Curiosity

"Well I was watching the Ball and Looking for it. If I Didn't I would have to go look for it, and I don't know about you But I think this is a Big Planet to be looking for one ball"

"What did they do? Nothing Hiei, Tien, Gohan, and Kuwabara Are still Gone"

"Is that so Detective?" He turned around and Hiei was standing right behind him.

"Hiei Welcome Back"

"Did you all miss me"

"We Could have needed your help when Togoru attacked"

"Well What about mine" They turned around again and Tien was standing in the corner.

"Tien!" Chiatzu Shouted for Joy as he jumped on Tien. "I was so worried I'd never see you again.

"Chiatzu, I thought the same way when Nappa killed you."

"Well is everyone accounted for"

"Daddy?"

"Gohan?" Goku turned around and Gohan was right behind him. "Gohan!" Goku ran to Gohan with tears in his eyes he was so happy to see his son alive. He Hugged him tight. "Gohan Thank you"

"I would do it again Dad"

"Hey Partner" said Krillin as he was running to see Gohan

"Krillin"

"Gohan welcome back" said Piccolo as he looked down at Gohan and Smiled. Just the Bui showed up.

"Hey Cue Ball We are not done" just then a figure was up in the sky and getting closer. "You Thought You could get away with what you did to me now you must die along with your Friends"

"Sprit Sword" Bui Turned around and Kuwabara Cut him in half. Bui was Dead. "Did anybody miss me"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke ran up to him and Hit him on the head." What Took You So Long"

"Hey Who Had The Bright Idea To Bury Me Six feet Under Ground, Urameshi."  
"We thought You Were Dead"

"I Was Dead That's Why I Help Hiei And Gave Him That Future Reading"

"You Gave Me The Warring?" asked Hiei

"Yeah This little old witch said she would show me the future and she showed me that."

"Baba, showed you the future" said Goku

"You Know Her Goku"

"Yeah, She's Master Roshi's Sister. Master Roshi and Genkai they went out looking for the Dragon-balls" They all laughed at Goku.

That afternoon The Boat for Yusuke team came to shore.

"Well See you all Later" said Krillin

"Yeah It's Nice meeting you." Said Chiatzu. Krillin Chiatzu left the Island.

"Goodbye mate maybe we will see each other again Trunks"

"Well You won't see me again I have to return to my own time Chu but it was an honor and a privilege fighting along side you"

"I can't Believe you leaving us Yamcha" said Gohan with tears in his eyes

"Well Gohan I Can't Stay With you guys any more I Do Plan to Visit everyone of you from time to time."

"You Take Care of him Botan!"

"I Will Gohan." Yamcha, Chu, Jin and Botan got on the boat, and Gohan and Trunks

"Well Hiei This , I believe This Friendship will last"

"Hard to say Tien, However I believe it Will" They shook each others hands and Hiei Got on The Boat.

"Well Piccolo It was So nice to see you again"

"Likewise Yoko."

"I will Be Dropping by to say hi from time to time"

"You are always welcome Kurama" Kurama got on the boat and Tien and Piccolo went to join the others.

"Vegeta It Was Nice fighting along side of you"

"You are a Good ally that is all" Vegeta left to join the others.

"Don't Worry about him Kuwabara He'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Goku" Kuwabara Got on the boat. Yusuke and Goku were the only ones left.

"Well Goku It's Been Fun"

"It sure has Yusuke"

"Goku I just want you to know If our teams ever Cross paths again We will always Fight along side you"

"Thanks Yusuke like wise" Yusuke was going on board the boat when he turned around and said.

"Hey Goku I want A Rematch With you Someday"

"You can Count on that" Yusuke got on the boat The boat left the Island. Goku looked around at the Island.

"This was fun! But I wonder Will We Ever see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yamcha, Kurama and Botan again?" Goku Left the Island and to this day both him and Yusuke are waiting for the fight they Promised one another. Just then Elder head washed on to the shore where Sensui found him. Sensui Pick him up and carried him to his house. Were he plots his revenge on Yusuke and Goku.

The End?


End file.
